Mirando hacía el futuro
by bella34swancullen
Summary: Secuela de Pasado, Presente, Futuro.
1. prologo

_PRÓLOGO._

 **A lo largo de nuestra vida, todos encontramos a personas que nos hacen felices.**

 **Por giros del destino, muchas veces esos seres maravillosos, desaparecen sin dejar rastro; sin embargo otras veces permanecen a nuestro lado, tanto en lo bueno como en lo malo. Es en estos últimos casos, en donde nos damos cuenta de las personas que de verdad nos quieren y se preocupan por nosotros.**

 **En muchas ocasiones, las personas que pensamos que más nos quieren son las que nos dan la espalda; esa gente que consideramos muchas veces hermanos, por los que harías cualquier cosa, te traicionan de la manera menos esperada.**

 **Con gran entereza y confianza en nosotros mismos, somos capaces de salir adelante, y de evitar que por esas personas se nos borre la sonrisa de la cara.**

 **Edward Cullen y Bella Swan, tras haber pasado por grandes dificultades, se darán cuenta de que al final del camino, de todas las cosas malas, siempre sale el sol, el arcoíris.**


	2. capitulo 1

_CPOV._

Sin saber cómo, el tiempo había pasado demasiado deprisa. Mi pequeña princesa tenía ya casi tres añitos; estaba preciosa, cada día se parecía más a mí, cosa que agradecía de sobremanera.

Este año comenzaría la escuela, y yo, personalmente, no lo estaba llevando nada bien. Me costaba hacerme a la idea de que ya cada día me necesitaría menos.

Desde el momento que supe de su existencia la ame con todo mi corazón. Siempre quise formar una familia, pero por azares del destino, la persona que elegí como compañera, parecía no querer lo mismo. Llegando al punto de querer abortar a mi pequeña. Me costó mucho esfuerzo encontrarla cuando se fue al enterarse del embarazo, y aún más me costó que aceptara tener a mi bebé, pero finalmente lo conseguí, eso sí, pagando por ello.

Un esposo, un novio, nadie, debería de pagar por que tengan a tu bebé, pero eso es lo que me toco hacer a mí; no me arrepiento para nada, es más, lo volvería hacer las veces que fuese necesario porque la recompensa es mucho mayor, pero claramente no es la historia que desearía contar a mi hija cuando sea mayor y me pregunte por ello.

Me esforcé mucho por conseguir un buen trabajo, y lo logre con el paso del tiempo. Me había restado tiempo de calidad con mi hija pero todo lo que quería era un futuro para ella, y sabía que así, con esfuerzo y sacrificio, lo conseguiría.

En esos momento cuando no podía estar con ella, era mi madre la que la cuidaba, haciendo de madre más que de abuela; ella estaba encantada con pasar el tiempo juntas, pero yo, lamentaba no haber disfrutado más de ella cuando era una bebé y comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos o decir sus primeras palabras.

Al ver lo sucedido con Bella y con Edward, no podía dejar de sentirme egoísta, yo había tenido la dicha de ver a mi hija crecer, y lo estaba haciendo; sin embargo, ellos habían perdido a su hijo en un accidente porque un conductor borracho no supo parar a tiempo. En momentos como esos es cuando me daba cuenta que en realidad el mundo era muy injusto.

Si había alguien en el mundo que se merecían ser padres eran ellos dos, pero no había podido ser. No solo habían perdido a una parte de ellos muy importante, si no que se habían perdido el uno al otro.

En el momento en el que Bella despertó y se enteró de lo sucedido, echo de su vida a Edward quedando los dos destrozados. Ellos se amaban, pero nadie sabía que había pasado para que Bella echara a Edward de la habitación del hospital y lo acusara de tener una amante.

Eso era algo que yo no me creía. Conocía muy bien a mi cuñado y sabía que no era así; cierto es que en su juventud había estado con varias chicas, pero no iba a aceptar ni a creer, que estando con la mujer que amaba, iba a engañarla acostándose con otra. Sabía incluso de los planes que tenía Edward de pedirla matrimonio en Nueva York, por eso no me creía el cuento de la amante. Ayudaría a Edward a sobreponerse y recuperar lo que tanto anhelaba, a Bella.

Planeaba montar a Ina una gran fiesta de cumpleaños con muchos castillos de princesas y con temática de Disney. Eso era algo que la encantaría y sabía que esta sería una de las pocas veces que podría disfrutar de un cumpleaños tranquilo a su lado.

No entendía porque motivo Esther quería pelear ahora, después de casi tres años, por la custodia, pero estaba bastante seguro de que al menos conseguiría permisos de visita. En el fondo de mi corazón quedaba una mínima esperanza de que su hubiese arrepentido de lo que hizo y quisiera formar parte de la vida de Ina de forma permanente, esperaba de verdad que no quisiese solo molestarme, ya que así estaba molestando también a mi hija.

Había tenido que explicarla de manera muy sencilla que Esther era su madre y quería verla, pero para ella la única madre que tenía era Tanya, y eso era algo que no podía reprocharla.

Tanya era la que había estado a su lado desde que era apenas un bebé de pocos meses, y para Ina, incluso para mí, Tanya era su madre. Ella era la que se había desvivido por cuidarla cuando estaba enferma, o simplemente cuando quería cariño y yo no podía estar con ella por el trabajo. La había educado e inculcado valores.

Tanya, Tanya, Tanya, desde el momento en que la conocí supe que sería mía, ella era perfecta para mí, aunque al principio lo dudara por lo ocurrido con Esther, supe que era lo que había estado buscando siempre.

Era preciosa, con su melena rubia perfectamente rizada y con esos ojos verdes, me deslumbro nada más verla. La vi por primera vez en el parque acompañada por un chico que después supe que era Edward. En ese momento lo único que quería era acercarme a ella y hablar unos minutos para conocernos, pero no lo hice; iba con Ina y tenía miedo de que me juzgara por tener una niña siendo tan joven. Claramente me había equivocado, ya que nada más saber de su existencia se convirtió en su centro, y su actitud cariñosa y juguetona que tenía conmigo, como dos adolescentes de quince años, cambio a la de una leona capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por su cría. Delante de mis ojos, día a día, fue convirtiéndose en una gran mujer que dejaba de lado el salir y hacer planes de pareja, para hacer cosas familiares.

Quería que se tomara un descanso, habíamos tenido unos días, semanas, muy largas y llenas de estrés con todo lo sucedido con Bella, y Tanya tenía trabajo extra ya que Edward llevaba semanas sin presentarse a trabajar. Nadie sabía dónde estaba, solo que se encontraba bien y que no sabía cuándo volvería. Claramente lo que menos necesitaba mi novia era ponerse a planear una fiesta para niños pequeños; por eso pediría ayuda a mi madre. Iban a venir tantos mis padres como mis hermanos a pasar el día con nosotros pero esperaba que mi madre pudiera venir al menos una semana antes para ayudarme.

Con ese pensamiento en mente fui a coger mi teléfono. No era muy tarde, así que esperaba que no estuviera en la cama. Pacientemente espere unos segundos hasta que la voz de mi padre resonó al otro lado del auricular.

-¿Sí, digame?.

-Papa, soy Christian.

-Christian hijo, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo va todo?- en su voz se escuchaba la alegría de saber de mí. Hacía varios días que no hablaba a la casa, y las últimas veces que lo hice mi padre no estaba.

-Todo bien papá, sin últimas novedades. Llamaba para ver si mama me podía ayudar con el cumpleaños de Ina.

-Bueno estoy seguro de que sí, pero ¿que pasa con Tanya?, normalmente lo organizáis los dos.

-Tanya está bien, solo que tiene mucho trabajo y andamos todos algo estresados. Con lo ocurrido con Edward y con su novia, no tiene cabeza para mucho. La verdad no quiero cargarla con todo lo que conlleva una fiesta así, y esperaba que mamá me pudiera ayudar, por eso llamaba.

-Hijo.

El suspiro de mi padre llamo mi atención. Normalmente era un hombre que decía lo que pensaba, y que se quedara callado me intrigaba de sobremanera.

-¿Qué ocurre papá? Siempre me dices las cosas con claridad, así que hazlo por favor.

-¿Crees que es conveniente que después de todo lo ocurrido hagáis una fiesta?.

No entendía que quería decir mi padre. En realidad si entendía, pero no sabía a dónde quería llegar con esa pregunta. Todos habían estado de acuerdo, que pese a lo ocurrido, hiciéramos la fiesta. Había hablado con mis suegros y con los padres de Bella y estuvieron bien con ello. Ina era una niña y no tendría por qué verse envuelta en los problemas de los mayores, quería que su infancia fuese eso mismo, la infancia normal de cualquier de niño.

-Papá todos están bien con ello, he hablado con mis suegros y con los padres de Bella y les parece bien.

-Está bien hijo. No me malinterpretes, me parece fantástico que hagáis una gran fiesta por el cumpleaños de mi nieta, solo quería asegurarme de que no iba a haber ningún malentendido ni nada por el estilo.

-Entiendo papá y te lo agradezco, pero todo está bien. Ahora ¿puedo hablar con mamá? Ya es tarde y mañana madrugo.

-Está bien, está bien, bebé de mamá, ya te paso.

Al escuchar las últimas palabras de mi padre me eche a reír. Era cierto lo que decía, era un niño de mamá, pero era algo que no podía evitar.

Tras hablar con mi madre y que estuviera más que encantada de venir antes de tiempo para la fiesta, me despedí prometiendo que les llamaría cuando todo estuviera más calmado. Ella junto con mi padre vendría en una semana, ya que solo faltaban tres para el cumpleaños, y, en palabras de mi madre, era poco tiempo para organizar una fiesta.

Esperaba que Ina disfrutara de la fiesta, ya que según mi opinión, sería todo lo que una niña de tres años desearía.

Al ver el reloj y comprobar que eran casi las doce de la noche, decidí irme a la cama; mañana tendría un día largo en el trabajo, y seguramente no llegaría esta entrada la tarde a la casa.

Nada más poner un pie en los escalones para subir al cuarto, el timbre de la casa sonó. Por las horas que eran nada bueno sería; Aunque siempre cabía la posibilidad de que fueran algunos muchachos molestando con los timbres. Al pasar la última posibilidad por la cabeza, decidí continuar con mi camino hacia el dormitorio.

Cuando termine de asearme me metí en la cama y atraje el cuerpo de mi novia hacia mi pecho; me gustaba sentir su cuerpo contra el mío y el calor que desprendía.

Nada más tocar la almohada me quede dormido, cosa que no era de extrañar ya que no había descansado bien en las últimas semanas.

Y parecía que seguiría siendo así, ya que el molesto timbre sonó una vez más; no sabía qué hacer, si hacer caso o no; todos habíamos sido jóvenes y habíamos llamado a los timbres de las casas solo por diversión, pero estas no eran horas de andar llamando. Por pura curiosidad, decidí asomarme por la ventana para ver quién era.

Y lo que vi me asombro al punto de bajar las escaleras corriendo casi sin asentar los pies en los escalones. Sin mediar la fuerza y el ruido que podría hacer, abrí de un golpe la puerta haciendo que el peso de la persona que se encontraba afuera cayera encima de mí, derribándonos al suelo y causando un gran estrépito al llevarnos la mesa del recibidor por delante.

* * *

Nuevo capitulo. Espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis. Como habréis visto este capitulo es desde el punto de vista de Christian; al igual que este habrá mas capítulos contados por el, no todos, ya que la historia es ED-BE, pero si algunos.

Muchos besos y abrazos para todos.


	3. capitulo 2

Antes de que comencéis a leer el capitulo, quiero aclarar que no me hago responsable de las acciones que queráis tomar contra los protagonistas ;)

* * *

 _EPOV._ Salí del hospital sin saber a dónde ir. La persona que quería, que amaba, me había echado de su vida como si yo no fuese alguien importante en ella, como si todo lo que tuvimos, lo que habíamos sido y compartido, fuese algo efímero y se pudiera borrar de un simple soplido.

Aún estaba en shock tras las palabras de Bella. No sabía de donde había sacado la loca idea de que tenía una amante.

Desde el primer momento en que la conocí, nadie más existió en mi mundo que ella. Incluso estuve a su lado cuando el idiota de Jacob la engaño. No me podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, claramente parecía sacado de una película.

Desconecte el móvil, no quería hablar con nadie, y todos estaban llamándome, lo que menos quería era la lástima que seguro sentían por mí.

Esperaba, que con el pasar de los días, Bella reaccionara y se diera cuenta del error que había cometido al decir esas palabras; entendía que estuviera mal por la pérdida del bebé, pero de ahí, a juzgarme así como lo había hecho, y sin dejar que me explicara, había un largo camino.

No sabía cómo, pero andando había llegado al parque en el que solíamos quedar cuando salía del hospital. Tal vez había sido por inercia, ya que ese lugar era uno de nuestros favoritos. Era una rutina que teníamos; Bella llegaba de la universidad, hacia sus trabajos y estudiaba, y a la hora de mi salida, me esperaba en este mismo parque para dar un paseo o ir a comer un helado.

Eso es lo que siempre me había gustado de ella, su sencillez, adoraba que con cosas simples estuviera feliz, no quería nada ostentoso, ni si quiera cuando eran fechas especiales, como nuestro aniversario del mes o su cumpleaños.

Al sentarme en un banco, note que en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, tenía la caja con el anillo que la había comprado para pedirla que se casara conmigo. Con todo lo sucedido pensé que sería buena idea que el día que despertara, me viera a su lado con un anillo, como una promesa de que pese a todo la seguía amando y que ella no había tenido la culpa de nada. El pedirla matrimonio sería una manera de celebrar que me alegraba que siguiera a mi lado. Pero claramente me había equivocado y a lo grande, todos esos sueños se habían esfumado como la pólvora.

La noche comenzó a caer, y con ella mis parpados comenzaron a pesar por las largas horas sin dormir que había pasado los últimos días. En cualquier momento me quedaría dormido, así que decidí irme a casa. Bella no volvería a la casa hasta dentro de unos días, así que no habría problema con que me quedara allí al menos por esta noche. Luego vería que hacía, ya que esperaba que al menos me dejara hablar con ella y solucionar las cosas.

Pero todo no sale siempre como lo planeamos, y Bella, no solo no quiso hablar conmigo, sino que no volvió a nuestra casa, se fue a la casa de sus padres. En numerosas ocasiones intente ponerme en contacto con ella pero ni me cogía el teléfono, ni me respondía los mensajes, y de que me abriera la puerta de su casa, mejor no hablamos.

Charlie y Rene se encontraban en una situación difícil, estaban como todos los demás, entre medias de nosotros, y no querían darnos la razón a ninguno pero tampoco quitárnosla. Como era comprensible ellos apoyaban a su hija, aunque no estuvieran de acuerdo con las decisiones que había tomado, y mis padres me apoyaban a mí.

Los chicos por otra parte estaban divididos, Christian, Emmett, Tanya e incluso Rosalie me apoyaban y sabían que no había engañado a Bella, sin embargo Alice y Jasper eran cosa diferente. Ya sea porque Jasper veía en Bella una amiga, o la veía como una paciente a la que ayudar, pero no me creía, al igual que Alice que creía a ciegas en las palabras dichas por Bella.

Comprendía que apoyaran a Bella siendo que llevaban más tiempo de amistad, pero me dolía que desconfiaran de mí. En el tiempo que llevábamos siendo amigos, no creía haber hecho nada parecido para que pensaran a si de mi persona. Lo único que había hecho, y de lo que ellos eran testigos, era que había amado y ayudado a Bella desde el momento en que nos conocimos.

Al ver que las cosas no tenían pinta de mejorar y dado que Bella no tenía ninguna intención de hablar conmigo ni de dejar que me explicara, decidí irme unos días de Forks. No sabía a qué lugar iría con exactitud, aunque más o menos tenía una idea para intentar olvidar todo lo sucedido.

Tarde poco en organizar mi viaje, solo tenía que meter unas cuantas de cosas en una maleta y hablar con Carlisle y mis padres, no les diría donde me iba, solo que me iría durante un periodo corto de tiempo. Ya con todo en la maleta y de camino en un taxi hacia el aeropuerto, llame primero a Carlisle; tras lo sucedido con al accidente de Bella y como no sabíamos cuando iba a despertar me cogí una excedencia de un año.

-Doctor Cullen.

-Carlisle, soy Edward.

-¿Hijo que pasa? ¿Estás bien?- al escuchar que me llamaba hijo, algo dentro de mí se rompió, si con Carlisle estaba siendo difícil, no quería imaginar cómo sería el despedirme de mis padres, en especial de mi madre; desde el primer momento en que llegue a Forks, tanto Carlisle como Esme me acogieron como a uno más de la familia, y al saber que era el mejor amigo de Emmett de la universidad, todo fue mucho más sencillo.

-No, no estoy bien. Te llamaba para despedirme, me voy a ir de la ciudad durante unos días- al decir unos días, en mi mente sabía que no sería así, me iría, pero no sabía cuándo iba a volver; podían ser días, semanas o incluso meses, todo dependía de como siguieran las cosas con Bella.

-¿A dónde vas a ir? ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer? Sabes que así no se solucionan las cosas, con irte no vas a arreglar nada.

-Lo sé, Carlisle, pero no puedo seguir así. Me está matando estar en el mismo lugar que Bella y no poder ni siquiera verla, y mucho menos estar a su lado. En el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, jamás se me paso por la cabeza que fuéramos a acabar así.

-Si crees que es lo mejor está bien, pero comunícate de vez en cuando para saber cómo estas, sabes que te vamos a extrañar mucho todos.

-Bueno todos no, sabes que Alice y Jasper no quieren ni verme.

-Con el tiempo se les pasara, saben que están actuando mal, pero..- no deje que continuara, no quería saber nada de lo que fuera a decir.

-No importa Carlisle, ya todo está perdido- sin nada más que decir, colgué el teléfono y llame a mis padres.

Espere durante unos segundos que descolgaran pero no contestaban. Antes de subir al avión lo intentaría de nuevo y sino los dejaría un mensaje en el contestador.

Me baje del taxi dejando una buena propina al conductor, no había querido venir en mi coche, ya que tendría que dejarlo en el estacionamiento. Sin dar marcha atrás y antes de me pudiera arrepentir entre en el aeropuerto.

Una vez que encontré la ventanilla donde estaba el nombre de mi destino escrito, fui a sacar mi billete, lo había dejado reservado por internet la noche anterior.

No sabía si el destino era un buen lugar pero no sabía a qué otro sitio ir, quería irme lejos, pero no quería dejar Estados Unidos.

Tenía que esperar solamente una hora hasta que saliera mi vuelo, así que me senté para llamar de nuevo a mis padres. Pero de nuevo no lo cogían. Decidí que lo mejor era dejarles un mensaje en el contestador: Mamá, papá, soy Edward, llamaba para deciros que me iré de Forks durante una temporada, espero que sean solo unos días, pero no os aseguro nada, os llamare y escribiré frecuentemente, besos, y perdón por no despedirme en persona, pero sabía que no podría irme si os veía.

Llevaba ya tres días en el apartamento que había alquilado en Nueva York. No tendría que haber alquilado uno, ya que tenía el de mis abuelos, pero no quería que la señora Cope, en una indiscreción, les dijera a mis padres donde me encontraba, y la razón de mayor peso, no quería recordar que hay es donde tendríamos que haber celebrado Bella y yo nuestro compromiso.

Sin mucho que hacer, me había dedicado a recorrer la ciudad, y en su mayoría, a estar en el apartamento encerrado, leyendo libros y viendo televisión; quien me viera se daría cuenta de que me encontraba claramente deprimido, llevaba varios días sin afeitarme y solo hacia las cosas básicas como ducharme y comer, aunque en su mayoría era comida basura.

Al cabo de una semana, salí a un bar que había cerca de la casa, necesitaba salir antes de que me ahogara encerrado entre cuatro paredes. Al entrar me di cuenta que era un bar de mala muerte, la mayoría de los que se encontraban en él, eran borrachos y drogadictos; muchos de ellos estaban medio dormidos y algunos, hasta tirados por los suelos. Otros en cambio, estaban en las sillas que había en las mesas, rodeados de mujeres, haciendo todo tipo de actos sexuales, desde follar, sin importarles que les vieran, hasta hacerse un oral. Al ver esas escenas, mire para otro lado, me dio asco ver como algo que tenía que ser solo de dos personas, lo hacían delante de todo el mundo sin ningún tipo de pudor. Las mujeres que estaban con ellos, seguramente que fueran prostitutas, pero eso no quitaba una cosa para la otra.

Nada de lo que estaba viendo, me gustaba, así que antes de adentrarme más en el interior del bar, me di la vuelta dispuesto a marcharme a otro lugar.

Recorrí unas calles más, cuando me topé con otro bar, desde afuera parecía que tenía mejor aspecto que el otro, pero ya no me anime a entrar, y me fui al apartamento; unos días antes había comprado unas cervezas y algo de alcohol, así que en mi mente me anime a beberme unos tragos en la soledad de mi casa.

Los días continuaron pasando, llegando al punto en que llevaba ya mes y medio fuera de Forks, y las cosas no mejoraban. Hablaba con mis padres y los chicos por mensajes, pero por teléfono, en una conversación normal, no había querido. Sabia por ellos que las cosas con Bella seguían igual; ya había comenzado la universidad y poco más sabia de ella, ninguno quería decirme nada más al respecto. Eso la verdad que me mosqueaba, sabía que me estaban ocultando algo pero no sabía el que, y estaba dispuesto a enterarme al precio que fuese. Aunque ella no quisiese tener nada conmigo, no iba a negar que la seguía amando; pese a lo que dijeran, no puedes dejar de amar a una persona de un día para otro.

Al ver que ninguno me quería decir que pasaba, decidí contratar un investigador privado. Y él fue el que me revelo lo que todos querían ocultarme.

En poco más de una semana tenía las pruebas delante de mí. Las pruebas que demostraban que el imbécil de Jacob estaba de nuevo en la vida de Bella.

No sabía que se habría inventado para volver a estar a su lado, pero alguna treta tenía que haber sido. No era normal que después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, estuviesen riéndose los dos juntos, paseando por las calles y en el cine, como si en ningún momento, él la hubiese engañado y hubiese tenido un hijo con otra.

Esas fotos habían matado la poca esperanza de que pudiera volver a tener algo con Bella, pero no entendía porque a él lo perdonaba y a mí no quería ni verme.

Viendo que no iba a lograr nada compadeciéndome de mi mismo, fui a la cocina a por una botella de whisky, ella se había vuelto mi confidente y mejor amiga en las últimas semanas.

Entre trajo y trajo, no sé cómo, pero acabe en el bar que había cerca del apartamento.

De lo próximo que fui consciente, fue que tenía a una chica morena encima de mí. Claramente sabía lo que buscaba, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que la respondí; la respondí con rabia, furia y con dureza, agarrándola bien por las caderas y presionándola contra mí.

En poco tiempo nos encontrábamos los dos desnudos en mi apartamento, gimiendo y gritando. La desconocida llego a varios orgasmos, pero a mí me costó más. La penetre de todas las maneras que pude, desde el clásico misionero, hasta con ella encima de mí saltando como una salvaje, pero no fue que pude alcanzar mi orgasmo hasta que no la puse de espaldas y me imagine que era Bella la que gemía y jadeaba.

* * *

Ahora entendéis mi comentario anterior ¿no?

Espero vuestros comentarios y vuestra conclusiones.

Muchos besos y abrazos, nos leemos la próxima semana, y os recuerdo que los martes, en el grupo élite fanficiton tenéis adelantos.


	4. Capitulo 3

Aquí os dejo el capitulo, aunque con algo de retraso. Siento la tardanza pero he tenido un problema la semana pasada y no me veía con fuerzas como para acabar lo que quedaba del capitulo. Espero encontrarme mejor y poder seguir con la normalidad de las actualizaciones.

* * *

 _BPOV._

Nada más cerrarse la puerta, sentí encima de mi cara lo que parecían ser miles de ojos mirándome. Sabía que todos me juzgaban, pero no tenían por qué opinar sobre mi vida privada.

Solo yo sabía cómo había actuado Edward en el último mes y medio, y había algo raro en su actitud. Reconocía que acusarlo de tener una amante, era algo fuerte, pero no encontraba otra respuesta razonable, al menos para mí.

Cuando lo vi entrar por la puerta no supe reaccionar; al verlo fue como si todo fuese más real, como si al verlo cobrara realidad al cien por ciento que no llevaba a mi bebé en mi vientre, y no sé por qué, pero en ese momento para mí, él, era el culpable de todo; seguramente algo irracional, y en mi subconsciente, lo sabía, pero las cosas no son como siempre queremos. No todo en la vida es blanco o negro, también está el gris. Gris, ese color que muchos no quieren aceptar como significativo, pero que marca muchas diferencias en el día a día de cada persona.

Llevaba dos semanas en casa de mis padres. Cuando me dieron el alta, no quise ir a nuestra casa, lo que sorprendido a todos, cosa que no entendía, ya que había dejado muy claro que no quería saber nada de Edward.

Los únicos que me apoyaban y no me juzgaban eran Alice y Jasper. Era con los únicos con los que tenía contacto y con los que salía. Juntos íbamos a mis consultas con Jared, ya que me habían recomendado ir a unas cuantas sesiones para sobrellevar, dentro de lo posible, la pérdida del bebé y todo lo sucedido; desde ese día no había vuelto a coger el coche, ya que había cogido miedo.

En uno de esos días, mientras esperaba que llegara mi madre a buscarme, ya que Alice y Jasper tenían cosas que hacer, me encontré con alguien al que hacía tiempo que no veía. Era Jacob, y lo que más me sorprendió, fue que junto a él iba un niño precioso. Se parecía mucho a él.

Cuando nos encontramos de cara, nos quedamos parados, claramente ninguno esperaba encontrarse con el otro, y fue una gran sorpresa. Creía que cuando lo viera, sentiría rencor hacia él, pero no sentía nada de eso. Hace un año cuando nos encontramos, me invito a un café pero no habíamos quedado en nada, ya que fue cuando comenzó mi relación con Edward y sentía que si me veía con Jacob, aunque fuese para que me explicara lo que sucedió, estaría traicionando mi nueva relación con Edward.

No sé en qué momento pero cuando menos me lo espere, me vi envuelta entre los brazos enormes de Jake. Sin pensarlo correspondí ese gesto de cariño, porque eso es lo que se sentía en el abrazo, cariño, afecto, nada de segundas intenciones. Al separarnos Jacob me miro de arriba-abajo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? Estas preciosa, Bella.

-Bien, estoy bien, ¿tú?- Al preguntar, mire al niño que nos veía curioso, mientras jugaba con el cordón de la chaqueta que tenía Jacob. No debía de tener ni siquiera un año.

-Muy bien, la verdad. Pero eso no importa ahora, me entere de lo que te paso, ¿de verdad que te encuentras bien?

-Dentro de lo que cabe, si- era duro hablar de lo sucedido, inevitablemente unas lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos.

-Ey, ey, tranquila, ven vamos a tomar algo en la cafetería de la esquina, ¿tienes tiempo? ¿O ya viene Edward a buscarte?.

-No, Edward no vendrá. Ya nos estamos juntos. Después de lo ocurrido nos separamos.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? No entiendo, el chico parecía perdidamente enamorado de ti. Tienes que contarme que ocurrió- ver a Jake así de ansioso me hizo gracia, parecía una vieja chismosa que tenía que enterarse de todo.

-Las cosas han cambiado y no todo es lo que parece- suspire- Edward tenía o tiene una amante- al oírme decir eso, sus ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas.

En este punto nos encontrábamos en una cafetería que había cerca, pedimos nuestros cafés y nos sentamos a continuar con la conversación.

-Bella, no me creo que Edward tenga una amante. No he tratado mucho al chico, pero las veces que os he visto juntos parecía perdidamente enamorado de ti. Te miraba con adoración.

-Hay gente que es muy buena fingiendo. Nos hacen creer lo que ellos quieren que creas- al decir esto por su rostro paso una mueca de culpa, seguramente acordándose de que me engaño.

-Mira, sé que no soy el más indicado para dar consejos, sobre todo cuando la jodí a lo grande contigo, pero soy hombre, y sé que Edward te miraba como mira un hombre a la mujer de sus sueños- quería creer lo que decia pero no podía, había algo que me impedía creer en sus palabras.

-Jacob, deja el tema, no quiero seguir hablando de ello. Mejor cuéntame que ha sido de ti- mire al niño que parecía completamente ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Jake comenzó a hablar sin parar, en el último año no había habido muchos cambios en su vida en cuanto a tema laboral, pero en lo personal, se le notaba completamente feliz. Hablaba del pequeño Seth con adoración, adoración que parecía ser mutua, porque el niño al oír su nombre de los labios de su padre, lo miraba con fascinación. Con esa fascinación que había imaginado que tendría mi bebé con Edward.

Me conto que con Rachel habían planeado casarse hace dos meses, pero no habían podido por que el padre de Rachel murió y no querían celebrar la boda tan seguido, algo completamente normal y entendible; pero pensaban hacerlo lo antes posible. Seguramente antes de que acabara el año. Las horas se nos pasaron volando de tanto hablar. Me hizo bien encontrarme con él. Me había distraído y había dejado de auto compadecerme al menos durante unas horas.

-Se ve que en este tiempo has sido muy feliz Jake, me alegro.

-Tu si quisieras también lo serias-lo mire mal para que dejara de insistir. Buena parte de la tarde se la había pasado insistiendo en que debía de hablar con Edward y arreglar las cosas- vale, vale, ya no digo nada más.

No sé porque, pero en un momento dado sentí la necesidad de disculparme con él, por no haberlo hecho feliz durante el tiempo en que estuvimos juntos.

-Lo siento- me miro extrañado, sin saber a qué me refería.

-¿Qué sientes Bella? No entiendo que quieres decir con lo siento.

-Siento no haberte hecho feliz cuando estuvimos juntos. Te veo ahora, y pareces otro Jacob diferente, más alegre, alguien completamente nuevo, pero a la vez sigues siendo el mismo de antes.

-No, no. Bella no digas eso. Contigo fui muy feliz, tú me hacías feliz. Es cierto que a lo mejor no te di esa impresión por ocultarte lo de Rachel y engañarte, pero el tiempo en que estuvimos juntos me hiciste inmensamente feliz. Te amaba, y aun lo sigo haciendo, solo que de diferente manera. Con Rachel sentí una conexión que no había sentido, y no supe cómo hacer las cosas bien. Me comporte como un idiota contigo y con ella. Durante los primeros meses de embarazo casi no me dejaba verla, y me costó mucho que me dejara demostrarla que la quería. El que lo siente soy yo, por todo el daño que te cause.

-Yo también fui feliz contigo Jake, y también te amo, pero como bien dices, de manera diferente. Es ese amor que se siente hacia un hermano o un primo. Creo que los dos sabíamos, desde antes de que todo estallara, que no éramos el uno para el otro.

-Es cierto, pero ¿sabes?, no me arrepiento de haber compartido contigo todo lo que compartimos juntos- se quedó durante unos minutos callado, pensado en algo- Como tampoco me arrepiento de esos orgasmos que te di- finalizo con un guiño. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y seguramente tendría en mi cara una expresión muy graciosa, porque el idiota que tenía delante de mí se empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-JACOB, como dices eso, si no fuera porque eres más grande que yo te patearía el trasero.

-jajaja solo quería verte reír. Aunque debo reconocer que aunque ahora soy un hombre comprometido, lo pasábamos bien- como sabía que no tenía la posibilidad de hacerle daño con mis puños, cogí el vaso que había en la mesa y se lo tire a la cabeza. Finalmente acabamos los dos riéndonos a más no poder.

Sin saber cómo, hacía ya casi un mes que había vuelto a retomar mi amistad con Jacob, y con ella venia incluida la amistad de Rachel. Habíamos hablado las dos solas incontables veces y me había pedido perdón muchas más, por todo lo que ocurrió con Jacob.

Los chicos al igual que mis padres no entendían el que ahora hubiese forjado esa amistad, pero cuando estaba con ellos y con el pequeño Seth, me sentía yo misma, me sentía con vida. Había vuelto a reír y a disfrutar de la vida. Podía ser yo sin que tuvieran que estar todo el tiempo encima de mí preguntándome cada cinco minutos como me encontraba.

El tener a Seth en mi vida, era un recordatorio constante de que Ina había salido de ella. Tanya no quería dejar que la viera, y en varias ocasiones Christian había discutido con ella alejando que no se metiera en mi vida privada y en mis decisiones. Finalmente había decidido alegarme de todos ellos, incluso de Alice que al enterarse que había vuelto a frecuentar a Jacob había decidido dejar de hablarme. Parecía que el único que de verdad respetaba mis decisiones era Jasper. Con él, era con el único que me hablaba. Pero no era de sorprender, los dos nos respetábamos y aceptábamos las decisiones del otro. Por eso nuestra amistad había sido siempre tan buena. Nos aconsejábamos pero sin extralimitarnos en exceso. Se podía decir que éramos el pañuelo de lágrimas del otro.

Había comenzado la universidad y había hecho ya mis primeros trabajos.

Antes de que empezaran las primeras clases había decidido buscarme un pequeño apartamento cerca de la facultad. No quería hacer todos los días el largo camino que había desde mi casa hasta la universidad. Ahora ya era capaz de coger el coche sin que nadie me acompañara. Jacob se había encargado de buscarme uno pequeño que fuera asequible y él me había dado clases. Empezamos con recorridos cortos hasta finalmente hacerlos más largos.

Tenía algo de dinero ahorrado de lo que me habían dado de la beca y de trabajos que había hecho en el verano. Eso me permitió poder alquilar algo después de la compra del coche.

Uno de los días cuando llegaba a casa después de clases, vi aparcado el coche de Christian. Me pareció algo raro, ya que hacía tiempo que no lo veía.

-Hola Bella, ¿cómo estás?- nos saludamos con un abrazo y un beso.

-Bien, ¿tú? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?.

-Venía a invitarte al cumpleaños de Ina. No necesitas invitación por supuesto, pero según están las cosas con los chicos quería venir personalmente a invitarte.

Cierto. Se me había pasado completamente que en dos semanas era el cumpleaños de Ina. Quería ir, pero no sabía si sería lo mejor. Como bien decía Christian no estaban bien las cosas entre los muchachos y yo, y lo que menos quería era arruinar el cumpleaños de la niña. A parte que no sabía si Edward estaría, suponía que si pero no lo sabía con certeza.

-Christian, me encantaría ir, pero no quiero que por mi culpa el cumpleaños se pueda arruinar. Ya no solo porque no me hable con los chicos, sino porque sabes que con Tanya tampoco están bien las cosas.

-Mira Bella, les guste a los chicos o no, eres parte de la vida de Ina y tienes que estar en su fiesta. He hablado con Tanya y está de acuerdo, sabe que se ha comportado de mala manera contigo y espera solucionar las cosas lo antes posible. Ninguno de nosotros entiende la nueva relación que tienes con Jacob, pero eso es cosa tuya, cuando quieras nos lo contaras.

Todo lo que estaba diciendo Christian era verdad, mi amistad con Jacob no la entendían porque no me habían dado la oportunidad de explicarme. Ellos no sabían que con él y su pequeña familia yo me sentía bien y viva. Me olvidaba de los problemas y me olvidaba de Edward, algo que estando con ellos no podría, ya que me lo recodarían constantemente.

-Está bien, voy a ir. Y dila a Tanya que cuando quiera me llame y hablamos. Sabes que la quiero y la echo de menos. Al igual que a todos. Lo único que quiero es que me comprendan y no me juzguen.

-Entonces te espero el día de la fiesta y no te preocupes que yo me encargo de que Tanya te llame- nos despedimos y cuando iba a entrar en casa me acorde de algo que no le había preguntado.

-Christian-al escuchar que lo llamaba se dio la vuelta y retrocedió los pasos que había dado- Edward va a ir a la fiesta ¿verdad?.

-La verdad Bella, me encantaría contestarte pero no lo sé con certeza. No sabemos nada de él, ni siquiera se encuentra en Forks- eso sí que había sido una gran sorpresa, lo último que sabía de él es que estaba en nuestra antigua casa viviendo, y que había pedido una excedencia en el trabajo.

-¿Cómo que no está aquí?.

-Así es, después de todo lo vuestro se fue sin decirnos a donde. Solo sabemos de él por mensajes. Nos escribe algunos días diciendo que está bien y que no sabe cuándo volverá. La verdad..- cayo meditando sus palabras- espero que el día de la fiesta él esté presente. Sé que tú no quieres verlo pero no creo que tenga que alegarse así como se ha alejado de todo la familia- sabía que las palabras de Christian eran sinceras y que no eran para dañarme, pero inevitablemente lo habían hecho. No solo ya no había un nosotros sino que también lo aleje de toda su familia.

-Todo esto es mi culpa. Si hablas con él dile que no quería que todo esto pasara y que siento mucho que todo haya acabado así, pero que por mí no se tiene que alegar de vosotros. Si viene para la fiesta de Ina, iré cuando él no este o antes de que comience, así no habrá incomodidades.

-Como bien te he dicho, no me voy a meter en vuestros asuntos, pero creo que debéis de hablar con calma y solos. Las cosas no son como parece Bella, y Edward no te ha engañado.

Sus palabras sonaban con una certeza que hacia mucho que no escuchaba en nadie. Todos me decían que lo de la amante era mentira, que Edward me quería y demás cosas similares, pero algo había en mí que no quería creerlos. No sabía si era por la actitud que había tenido Edward antes de que todo pasara pero había algo que no me dejaba creerle, ni a él ni a nadie. Pero con Christian esta vez había sido diferente. Había algo en sus palabras que transmitía más de lo que decía.

-¿Por qué suenas tan seguro? Tú sabes algo que los demás no sabían ¿verdad?

-A mí no me corresponde decirte eso, Bella, pero sí, yo sabía algo que los demás no sabían. En realidad Emmett y yo lo sabíamos.

-Dímelo Christian, por favor, ya nada va a cambiar las cosas pero por favor dime la verdad. Necesito saberlo. Si es verdad lo que dices, y que Edward no tenía una amante, necesito saber que pasaba.

-Bella.., yo no tendría que decírtelo-en su rostro había claras señales de duda. Se estaba debatiendo consigo mismo.

-Por favor, Christian- roge.

-Iba a pedirte que os casarais. Estaba raro porque te estaba preparando una sorpresa, no quería que tú sospecharas nada. Iba a llevarte a Nueva York, y te iba pedir matrimonio.

No, eso no podía ser.

Las palabras de Christian tenían que ser mentira. Eran mentira, si eso es, él me estaba jugando una broma.

-Eso no es verdad, yo lo habría sospechado si fuese cierto.

-No Bella, él lo estaba organizando todo con gran misterio. Solo lo sabíamos Emmett y yo. Por eso llegaba tarde a casa. Estaba organizando todo para que pasarais unas vacaciones y pedírtelo en Nueva York.

¿Casarnos? Eso sí que había sido una gran sorpresa. No habíamos hablado mucho sobre el tema, pero claramente le hubiera dicho que sí, siempre supe que él era para mí, como yo era para él.

El solo quería sorprenderme y yo lo había arruinado todo; le había acusado de mentiroso, de infiel, y si eso fuera poco, también le había echado la culpa de que perdiéramos a nuestro bebé.

Claramente no me merecía su perdón, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para recuperarlo.

El tiempo que había perdido lamentándome y culpándolo no lo recuperaría, pero estaba dispuesta a recuperar algo mayor que eso, y eso mayor era Edward y la vida que teníamos juntos.

* * *

Bueno pues hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy. Contadme, ¿era lo que esperabais? ¿ que os parece la reacción de Bella? y sobre todo ¿ creéis que Christian a echo bien en decir la verdad a Bella?


	5. capitulo 4

Lo prometido es deuda. Como la semana pasada no pude actualizar, esta semana toca doble :). el martes habrá adelanto en el grupo élite fanfiction y en el grupo Las locas fans de edward cullen haré una pequeña encuesta sobre la siguiente actualización.

* * *

 _EPOV._

Caí desplomado en la cama del barato motel donde me encontraba. En esta ocasión estaba acompañado por una muchacha rubia, algo mayor para mi gusto, pero desde las últimas dos semanas, poco me importaba la edad, el color y la raza; lo único que quería era un cuerpo que me sirviera para desahogar la rabia y frustración que sentía.

Claramente las chicas no eran lo que uno espera presentar a su familia en la cena de navidad. Todas eran prostitutas, pero lo prefería así; de esa manera evitaba incomodidades después de que el momento hubiera pasado. Ellas, al igual que yo, sabían lo que buscaban. En su caso, un hombre con dinero, para solventar sus gastos y en muchos casos mantener a sus familias, y en el mío una mujer que me sirviera para olvidarme de todo y que después no anduviera mareando con que la llamara y demás cosas similares.

Tras recuperar la respiración, me levante de la cama para tirar el preservativo en el cesto que había en el baño. No era tan tonto para fiarme de que las chicas estuvieran usando algún método anticonceptivo, y en caso de que lo usaran, ninguno me aseguraba una buena protección contra alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual.

Me metí en la ducha para poder vestirme e irme.

Por lo general estaba entre unas dos o tres horas con ellas, dependiendo de lo borracho que estuviera. Algo frio pensaran muchos, pero para mí, era algo practico. Algún juego preliminar y después a lo que veníamos, un par de orgasmos, la mayoría al estilo perrito, si es que quería llegar al orgasmo, cinco minutos de descanso, las pagaba y me iba. Sin sentimientos involucrados.

Una vez duchado y vestido, me mire en el espejo. Se podía ver que el ritmo que había llevado estas semanas me había afectado. No estaba esquelético, pero algunos kilos había perdido, y la musculatura que tenia de pasar las tardes libres en el gimnasio con los chicos estaba desapareciendo poco a poco.

En ningún momento imagine que me vería en esta situación; sabía que no podía seguir así durante mucho más tiempo, en poco más de un mes y medio acababa mi excedencia. Tendría que volver al trabajo y recuperar lo que me quedaba de mi antigua vida. Debía de empezar por buscar una casa nueva donde vivir. No sabía si Bella estaba viviendo en nuestra antigua casa pero prefería comprar o alquilar una, así evitaba malos entendidos en caso de que estuviera allí con el chucho de Jacob.

Maldito perro, no se me pasaba por la cabeza que podría haber hecho o dicho para que Bella lo perdonara, y no solo eso, si no que estuviera de lo más feliz con él, abrazándolo y riéndose juntos.

Sin nada más que hacer en el motel, salí con el dinero listo para pagar a la chica, no sabía su nombre ni ella el mío, fue algo en lo que los dos estuvimos de acuerdo.

-Toma, hay tienes el dinero, y algo más para que te pagues un taxi.

-Está bien gracias- eran estos momentos los que peor llevaba. La incomodidad de tener que pagar y no saber que más añadir- ¿nos volveremos a ver?.

-Lo dudo mucho, no suelo repetir- Salí por la puerta cerrándola de un golpe. Esto es lo que quería evitar, y ni pagando lo podía hacer. No sabía que pasaba por su cabeza para preguntarme si nos volveríamos a ver, pero estaba claro que no era algo que se debía preguntar en una relación como la nuestra; relación por llamarlo de alguna manera. Esta chica debía de aprender a separar la vida profesional de la personal, y nosotros no teníamos nada más que algo meramente profesional, para mí era algo pasional, del momento.

La mayoría de los días cuando tenía mis encuentros con las susodichas no llevaba mi coche, cogía un taxi, ya que casi todos los días andaba borracho o lo suficiente como para no ser cien por ciento consciente de mis actos, y lo que menos quería era tener un accidente. Así que como parte de la rutina llame a un taxi para que me llevara al apartamento que tenía alquilado.

El taxista no tardó mucho en aparecer, nada más que llego me subí en el coche y le di la dirección del apartamento. Mientras el hombre se dedicada a circular por las calles de la ciudad, algo desiertas, dado que eran las tres de la mañana y al día siguiente era día de trabajo, yo me dedique a pensar y pensar miles de cosas, de las cuales más de la mitad no tenían respuesta, y si la tenían no era una que me convenciera.

Hace dos días había hablado por teléfono con mis padres, cosa rara ya que no hablaba con nadie salvo por mensaje de texto, pero mi madre se encontraba preocupada y quería escuchar que dentro de todo estaba bien.

Fue una conversación algo corta y seca, la mitad del tiempo, que no fueron más de cinco minutos, me concentre en escuchar lo que me decía, respondiendo sí o no según me parecía oportuno.

Tenía suerte de tener unos buenos ahorros, porque el ritmo que llevaba últimamente no era nada barato, entre lo que me gastaba en las chicas, la bebida, los taxis que cogía, y pagar los moteles me había gastado una pequeña fortuna. Siempre cogía moteles u hoteles baratos donde no pedían y no llevaban ningún tipo de registro, cosa que a mí me venía perfecto, aunque me pillaran a una larga distancia de donde vivía.

Cuando llegamos al frente de mi edificio, me baje del taxi dejando una propina al conductor. Con pasos calmados puse rumbo a la entrada, donde un conserje me esperaba con la puerta abierta. Otro gasto también que añadir, ya que el edificio donde me encontraba estaba ubicado bastante en el centro de la ciudad y el alquiler no era para nada barato, ya que contaba con todos los lujos que se podían pedir.

Me encontraba algo cansado, así que nada más atravesar la puerta del piso me fui derecho a la habitación y me eche encima de la cama, sin quitarme ropa ni nada. En cuestión de segundos me encontraba profundamente dormido.

El insistente ruido del móvil me despertó a media mañana.

Con pereza me estire en la cama para coger el móvil. No lo encontré en la mesilla que es donde lo dejaba normalmente por las noches. Busque con la vista por toda la habitación pero no lo vi por ninguna superficie. Me senté en la cama, y note que el ruido venia de mi pantalón; lo tenía en el bolsillo delantero. Lo saque y vi que en el identificador de llamadas ponía el nombre de Christian. No sabía si cogerlo o no, pero pensado que podía suceder algo con Ina o con mi hermana descolgué.

-Diga- el sonido de mi voz fue rasposa. Cualquiera que me conociera sabría de sobra que había bebido.

-Edward, ¿Qué tal?.

-Bien, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Pasa algo con mi hermana o con Ina?.

-No, no. Tranquilo, están bien las dos. Te llamaba por otra cosa- escuchar eso me tranquilizo bastante.

-¿Qué quieres entonces?- no esperaba que me llamara para nada en particular, todos sabían que no quería hablar por teléfono, pero debieron de enterarse que hable con mi madre, y seguramente esta sería una de las tantas llamadas que me esperaban a lo largo del día o los días siguientes.

-Solo es para recordarte que el cumpleaños de Ina es en menos de dos semanas. Me gustaría que vinieras, al menos para su cumpleaños- maldición, lo había olvidado por completo. No entendía como una fecha como esa se me había pasado. Tendría que adelantar mi viaje.

-Lo siento Christian, se me había olvidado. No han sido unas buenas semanas. Claro que estaré allí.

-Entiendo. Bueno te esperamos entonces- cuando iba a colgar, él me detuvo, diciendo algo que llamo mi atención por completo- Bella vendrá también a la fiesta, para que lo sepas.

-¿Qué?- eso fue algo inesperado, ya que por los mensajes que recibía de los chicos, todos me habían dicho que no se hablaban con ella, salvo Jasper.

-Sí, eso que has oído. Estuve ayer con ella, y me digo que vendría, también me digo que te dijera que sentía que por ella te hayas alejado de todos nosotros, y que si tú vienes a la fiesta ella vendrá cuando tú no estés, para que no haya incomodidades.

-Por lo que me habían dicho los chicos, ella no se hablaba con ninguno de vosotros.

-Bueno así es, conmigo no ha dejado de hablarse, solo manteníamos las distancias porque tu hermana no era muy feliz con que habláramos, pero ahora están las dos juntas hablando. Con los demás no se habla, todos se han alejado de ella.

-Si se han alejado de ella, habrá sido por algo- en mi interior quería preguntar sobre su relación con Jacob, pero no me iba a rebajar a parecer un desesperado. Tenía que aprender a vivir sin ella, y no tenerla en mi futuro.

-Todos la han vuelto la espalda, porque ninguno entiende cómo puede estar con Jacob, yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero no voy a juzgarla. Sus razones tendrá.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tu sabes, al igual que todos, lo que ocurrió con él y Bella, ¿cómo puedes decir eso tan tranquilo?.

-Bella es mayor para saber lo que hace, y siento mucho que te duela que haya retomado su amistad con Jacob pero si quieres recuperarla tundras que aceptarlo.

-No quiero recuperar nada, porque no hay nada que recuperar. Ella tiene una relación con el perro ese-me ponía furioso por momentos, como decía que podía recuperar a Bella cuando ella ya había pasado página.

-Ella no tiene ninguna relación sentimental con Jacob, Edward. Recapacita- como no quería saber nada más del tema me despedí de manera rápida de él.

-No quiero saber nada más. Estaré el día de la fiesta allí, adiós- sin esperar respuesta colgué.

No sabía porque insistía tanto en que Jacob y Bella solo mantenían una amistad; cada vez que me escribía algún mensaje, contestando a los míos, me insistía en lo mismo. Estaba un poco cansado de que quisieran hacerme ver otra cosa distinta a lo que demostraban las fotos que había visto con mis propios ojos. No es como si fuera a creer en la palabra de alguien que no conocía, lo había visto. Estaba plasmado en color en el mismo sitio donde las deje el día que las vi.

Podía parecer masoquista, pero las fotos estaban en la mesa que había en el salón, justo en el centro como si se estuvieran riendo de mí. De la única cosa que estaba seguro, y en estos momentos no estaba seguro de nada, era de que iba a ir a la fiesta de Ina, y cuando se acabara me iba a enfrentar a Bella.

Quería que me explicara a la cara como podía haberse olvidado tan rápido de lo nuestro, y no porque esperara volver a retomarlo, sino porque me merecía una explicación razonable. Ya poco me importaba lo que hiciera con su vida, o eso me hacía creer a mí mismo, pero al igual que ella estaba viviendo la suya, yo volvería a Forks para retomar la mía y volver al lugar que me pertenecía y donde estaban todos mis seres queridos. Esas personas que de verdad se preocupaban por mí y me querían.

Con eso en mente hice una llamada para reservar el billete de vuelta a mi ciudad, no cogería un vuelo directo, iría primero a Seattle a coger unos regalos para Ina, y desde allí cogería un vuelo hacia Forks.

Una vez que estuvo todo listo con los billetes hacia Seattle y Forks, hable con el casero y le page la renta, deje el piso en perfectas condiciones, como si en las últimas semanas no hubiera pasado nada fuera de lo normal.

No quería tardar muchos días en irme; por eso cuando me dijeron que había un vuelo a la mañana siguiente lo cogí sin pensármelo dos veces. Hice las maletas y recogí las cosas personales que tenía, algunos libros que había traído de casa y eso sería todo. Mi descanso en Nueva York había finalizado.

Al ser un poco pronto para dormir, y ya que no me encontraba para nada cansado, decidí salir a dar un paseo. No tenía un lugar en mente al que ir, solo quería que me diera algo el aire y salir del apartamento.

Por lo que parecieron horas deambule por las calles de la ciudad. Veía como la gente paseaba, hacia sus compras o entraba en restaurantes a cenar. Cosas que parecían simples pero que yo había hecho con la persona que amaba. Al pensar en ella una traicionara lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla, secándola con brusquedad cogí el móvil e hice una llamada. Una llamada a alguien que no me pediría ninguna explicación.

* * *

Que pensáis del capitulo, contadme vuestras dudas y demás. Nos leemos prontito :)


	6. capitulo 5

**_Aquí_** _ **tenéis el capitulo de hoy, espero que lo disfrutéis, y unos días nos leemos.**_

* * *

 _ **CPOV.**_

 **Finalmente mis padres habían llegado, y junto con ellos llegaron noticias de que también vendrían al cumpleaños de Ina mis hermanos. Eso sí que me había sorprendido; mis hermanos y yo desde pequeños que habíamos sido muy cercanos, pero con Damián las cosas durante los últimos años habían estado algo raras. El motivo no lo sabía, pero me alegraba que tanto él, como Néstor vinieran, ya que por lo general no visitaban mucho a la familia, Néstor algo más pero Damián muy poco.**

 **No sabía si había estado bien decir a Bella toda la verdad, eso era algo en lo que no tendría que haberme metido, pero la verdad es que estaba cansado de ver como Bella aunque lo quisiera ocultar sufría y Edward también, a parte de tener que estar en medio de los muchachos intentando que solucionaran las cosas. La ruptura de Bella y Edward no solo me había causado a mi problemas con Tanya si no que a los demás también, ya que cada uno se había posicionado de un lado sin darse cuenta que los únicos que sabían la verdad eran Edward y Bella.**

 **No muchos días atrás, Jasper había venido completamente borracho a mi casa, a altas horas de la madrugada.**

 **El motivo fue una discusión que había tenido con Alice. Al parecer ella no estaba de acuerdo con la amistad que se había formado entre Jacob y Bella y como Jasper apoyaba en cierta forma a Bella, Alice le había dado un ultimátum, o elegía su relación o elegía apoyar a Bella, pero si escogía esto último seria sin dar vuelta atrás. En mi opinión, era algo infantil que Alice se comportara así, estaba siendo totalmente injusta con Jasper cuando lo único que él hacía era amarla y consentirla en todo. Yo no había comentado mucho al respecto, mayormente lo había escuchado en su charla de borracho desvariar de cosas sin sentido hasta que se quedó dormido en el sofá.**

 **Parecía que últimamente a todos les había dado por beber. Primero Jasper y ahora Edward. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que cuando ayer lo llame estaba de resaca. No en vano eran ya algunos años de conocernos y algunas borracheras los dos juntos habían caído.**

 **Entendía el estado en el que se encontraba, yo mismo había pasado por una ruptura dolorosa y un largo pleito por convencer a Esther de que tuviera a Ina, pero si de algo me había servido todo eso, fue que aprendí que dándonos por vencidos y entregándonos al alcohol, lo único que conseguimos es empeorar todo y complicar más las cosas. Los problemas había que afrontarlos de frente, según venían. No podíamos escondernos eternamente de ellos.**

 **Tanya había venido ayer muy contenta de su tarde de chicas con Bella, no sabía de qué habían hablado pero parecía feliz con lo que se hubieran dicho. El que viniera tan radiante era algo que me alegraba; conocía a mi novia lo suficiente como para saber que por muy dura que pareciera por fuera, lo estaba pasando mal con el distanciamiento que había puesto entre Bella y ella. Desde que se conocieron las dos habían formado un gran lazo de hermandad.**

 **El despacho que tenía en la casa se había vuelto prácticamente invisible. Mi madre se había adueñado por completo de él y no se veía casi ninguna superficie libre de papeles. Papeles que según ella eran importantes en la planeación del cumpleaños de su nieta. Había decidido que ya que a Ina la encantaban las princesas y castillos, haría una fiesta con temática de Disney.**

 **Tenía todo ya organizado, solo faltaba montarlo el día del cumpleaños y decorarlo todo con globos de princesas y demás cosas por el estilo. También había contratado a un payaso para que hiciera juegos y había alquilado para el cumpleaños un salón que había en Forks para eventos de gran envergadura. La fiesta comenzaría desde las once de la mañana ya que acabaría alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde. Por la noche nos reuniríamos en la casa para cenar en familia y sin tanto alboroto de niños y padres. Por supuesto que a la cena estaban invitados Charlie y Renne, Carlisle y Esme, junto con todos los muchachos. A mi padre le parecía algo exagerado una fiesta de ese tamaño para una niña de tres años, pero no se atrevió a contradecirla. Algo muy acertado por su parte.**

 **Esa noche cuando nos fuimos a dormir Tanya me esperaba ya acostada. Había subido antes a ducharse mientras que yo recogía la cocina en compañía de mi madre. Rápidamente me duche y me uní a ella en la cama. Hacía días que no estábamos juntos y extrañaba la intimidad que compartíamos. Necesitaba perderme en sus brazos de manera urgente.**

 **Se encontraba acostada de lado, como dormía normalmente. Las sábanas de la cama no llegaban a cubrirla más allá de su cintura, así que pude deleitarme con la blancura de su piel y su textura. Con mucha suavidad pase mis dedos por la tersa piel de su brazo haciendo un camino ascendente hasta la curvatura de su cuello. Allí deje caricias infinitas mientras que con cuidado me cernía sobre su cuerpo y buscaba sus labios como un sediento busca el agua.**

 **Poco a poco fui dando la vuelta a su cuerpo hasta que por fin pude estar encima de ella. Apoye la mayor parte de mi peso en mis brazos dejando lo justo para que me sintiera en su piel. Sin perder el ritmo de las caricias que nos dábamos, procedí a quitarla el camisón que tenía puesto. Mirándonos a los ojos seguimos jugando con nuestros cuerpos, explorándolos con detenimiento, como si fuera la primera vez. No nos hacían falta palabras, nos comunicábamos con los ojos. De ese modo, sin perder nuestro contacto visual, pedí permiso para poder adentrarme en lo más profundo de su ser, y como tantas otras veces convertirnos en un solo ser, una sola persona.**

 **Nuestros labios intentaban acallar los gemidos que salían de nuestras bocas, no podíamos olvidar que no estábamos solos. Los choques que hacían nuestros cuerpos al unirse se oían en la habitación como un suave eco en la lejanía. No tarde mucho en sentir como mi novia, con su suave mano que posicionaba en mi nalga, me empujaba contra su cuerpo para que fuera más rápido. Sabía, por el subir y bajar de su pecho, que no la quedaba mucho para llegar al éxtasis.**

 **Haciendo caso a su mandato, incremente el ritmo de los choques de nuestros cuerpos para que los dos pudiéramos conseguir ese punto álgido, ese relax que venía después de compartir un momento íntimo con tu pareja, con la persona que amas por encima de todas las cosas.**

 **Sentí como de la boca de Tanya salían pequeños gemidos. Su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar debajo del mío y se quedó laxo tras alcanzar la cima. No mucho tiempo después, era mi propio cuerpo el que se libera y caía encima del suyo intentando no aplastarla.**

 **Con cuidado la puse sobre mi pecho mientras normalizábamos nuestras respiraciones. No sabía porque había sido, pero podía asegurar que había sido uno de los mejores momentos que habíamos tendido como pareja. Puede que fuera el que lleváramos días sin hacer el amor, o porque no habíamos podido ser libres vocalmente como lo éramos normalmente, pero sentí algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.**

 **-¿Qué tal te fue ayer con Bella? Venias muy contenta, así que asumo que fue todo bien.**

 **-Tienes razón, me fue muy bien, mejor de lo que esperaba. Me conto sobre su relación con Jacob, quien se va casar, hablamos de todos los problemas que habíamos tenido, y me perdono- un silencio cómodo se instaló entre los dos. Conocía lo suficiente a mi novia para saber que había algo tras su silencio.**

 **-¿Y qué más?- me miro como si no comprendiera a que me refería- te has callado, hay algo más que estas pensado, dime que es.**

 **-No es nada malo, solo que a veces me sorprende por todo lo que ha tenido que pasar Bella. Es muy joven para haber experimentado tantas cosas malas en tan poco tiempo. Y sobre todo lo que más me sorprende es que no se ha dejado vencer por ello. Es verdad que con todo esto de la pérdida del bebé ha actuado algo mal con nosotros y con mi hermano pero aun así, no se, la admiro mucho. Yo no sé si hubiera podido con algo como eso.**

 **-No se ha dejado vencer por ello porque ha tenido gente que la ha apoyado, eso es algo muy importante. Muchas veces, aunque no queramos la ayuda de las personas que nos quieren y se preocupan por nosotros, es fundamental para sobrellevar los malos momentos. Nosotros no hemos sabido entender que lo que necesitaba era desconectar de todo lo malo y dentro de todo intentar llevar una vida normal, ir dejando que el dolor se vaya con el tiempo. Creo que con Jacob es lo que ha encontrado y por eso han retomado la amistad.**

 **-Sí, algo así es lo que me digo ella. Solo siento no haber estado con ella cuando lo necesitaba. Sabes que para mí es como mi hermana, conectamos desde el principio, y cuando con Edward se hicieron novios, nos volvimos mucho más cercanas de lo que lo éramos.**

 **-No pienses ya en eso. Todo ha vuelto a ser como antes, y habéis arreglado las cosas. Deja el pasado atrás y enfócate en el futuro. En ayudarla en todo lo que necesite.**

 **-Es lo que voy hacer. Quiere arreglar las cosas con Edward y que vuelvan a estar juntos. Me ha dicho que el día del cumpleaños de Ina va a hablar con el antes de que acabe la cena que haremos.**

 **-¿Crees que Edward la perdonara?.**

 **-Tú conoces a mi hermano casi mejor que yo, y sabes que es alguien muy cabezota y orgulloso, pero espero que sí. Los dos están hechos para estar juntos, encajan como un puzle. Y los dos se merecen ser felices, cosa que lograran estando juntos, no separados.**

 **En eso tenía que dar la razón a Tanya. Edward era la persona más orgullosa que conocía y sabía que cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza no había quien le hiciera cambiar de opinión.**

 **Tras un suave beso que deposite en su pelo, nos acomodamos y nos dejamos llevar por el sueño y el silencio que había en la casa.**

 **Desperté lo que me parecieron pocos minutos después cuando sentí que el cuerpo de Tanya se movía de manera violenta de mi abrazo. Al voltear a su lado solo pude apreciar su pelo perdiéndose tras la puerta del cuarto. Me levante de la cama y salí hacia el pasillo. Pude ver que la luz del cuarto de baño que había allí estaba encendida. Supuse que Tanya no querría despertarme y por eso no uso nuestro baño, me di la vuelta para volver a la cama y dejarla algo de intimidad cuando el sonido de vómitos me paro a mitad de camino.**

 **Preocupado de que pudiera encontrarse indispuesta llame a la puerta y espere a que contestara, cuando me dio paso accedí rápido y lo que vi me sorprendió. Tanya, esa mujer fuerte de la que me enamore como un loco, se encontraba arrodillada a la taza del váter como si este fuese su mejor amigo. Su rostro estaba bañado en sudor y estaba completamente pálida. Con rapidez me arrodille a su lado y toque su frente para ver si tenía fiebre pero a pesar del sudor que recorría su rostro y cuello, se encontraba cálida, sin ningún rastro de fiebre. Eso me tranquilizo un poco, ya que lo más seguro es que algo de la cena la hubiera caído mal.**

 **-Amor, ¿Qué paso? ¿Puedes levantarte?- Vi como con cuidado y apoyándose se intentaba levantar.**

 **-No puedo-al decir esto volvió a sentarse en el suelo- estoy mareada, mejor esperamos un rato.**

 **-Claro como quieras- fui al armario que había en el baño y cogí una toalla para mojarla en agua y secar un poco su sudor- ¿Por qué no me has llamado?- recorrí su rostro y cuello retirando el sudor y refrescándola en el proceso.**

 **-Se siente bien el frio-su cabeza encontró apoyo en mi brazo y cerró los ojos mientras yo pasaba repetidas veces la toalla- no quería despertarte, te veías muy tranquilo. A parte tengo que acostumbrarme a que me pase esto.**

 **-¿Cómo que tienes que acostumbrarte? ¿Estas enferma? ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? Podíamos haber acudido al médico- de mi boca salían palabras todas juntas y sin sentido. ¿Hace cuánto sabía que estaba enferma? Lo peor de todo es que no me lo había dicho. Podía haberla pasado algo en la calle y yo sin saber nada. Nunca había considerado a Tanya una irresponsable, pero parecía que ahora actuaba como una. Al volver mi rostro hacia al suyo, ya que me había perdido en mis pensamientos, vi que tenía una sonrisa en su cara, no muy grande pero era una sonrisa, y eso me desconcertó aún más, ¿desde cuando una persona enferma sonríe?- ¿Por qué te estas riendo? No es gracioso que estés enferma, tenemos que programar una cita cuanto antes con tu médico, hay que saber qué te pasa y buscar una solución.**

 **-Me rio porque tienes una cara muy graciosa en estos momentos y porque en ningún momento yo he dicho que este enferma. Eso lo has deducido tu solo al entrar en pánico. A veces eres un poco exagerado y te dejas llevar por tus propias conclusiones.**

 **-¿Cómo que no estas enferma? Te he encontrado prácticamente tirada en el suelo. Y si, puedo ser exagerado pero si soy así es porque no quiero que nada malo les pase a las personas que amo y quiero, y una de esas personas eres tú. ¿De verdad no estas enferma? Si quieres puedo llamar a Carlisle, él es ginecólogo pero puede recomendarnos a un médico que trate tu problema.**

 **-Christian amor, de verdad que no estoy enferma, es normal que me pasen estas cosas. Está todo bien. Y un médico ya me está viendo mi problema, de hecho es Carlisle. Mañana tengo una cita con él, si quieres puedes venir y vas a ver que todo está bien.**

 **-¿Mañana? ¿Por qué con tanta prisa? ¿ y porque con Carlisle? Él es ginecólogo, no entiendo que puede hacer él por ti para solucionar tu problema.- en ese momento me quede callado. Algo se encendió en mi aturullada mente, ¿sería posible que estuviera embarazada? Eso sí sería lógico, ya las cosas empezaban a cuadrar mejor en mi cabeza, los vómitos, los mareos y el que tuviera una cita con Carlisle. Aunque si estaba embarazada ¿Por qué no me había dicho nada? ¿Acaso pensaba que yo no quería un hijo con ella? Necesitaba respuestas o me volvería loco de tanto pensar- Tanya, ¿estás embarazada? Porque es lo único lógico que viene a mi mente- vi como con una inmensa sonrisa asentía con la cabeza. De sus ojos empezaron a caer lágrimas y se abalanzo encima de mí.**

 **-Si- fue apenas un susurro, pero ese susurro se quedaría para siempre grabado en mi mente. Sentí como de mis labios tiraba también una sonrisa. Con fuerza, pero intentado no hacerla ningún daño la abrace contra mí. Un hijo, iba a tener un hijo con la mujer que amaba. Mirando hacia arriba agradecí a la persona que estuviera allí por tanta felicidad. Por fin tendría lo que tanto deseaba y no había dicho nunca por miedo a que me fuera negado. Sabía, que ella, al igual que yo, quería hijos, pero temía que al ser todavía muy joven no los quisiera hasta dentro de algunos años. Yo en cambio, llevaba ya algún tiempo deseándolo.**

 **-¿De cuánto estas? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? ¿Todo está bien?- sin darla tiempo a contestar la primera pregunta, ya saltaba con otra. No podía concentrarme en una sola cosa, tenía tantas preguntas, tantas dudas.**

 **-Para que te tranquilices y no te vuelvas loco, te contesto a la última. Todo está bien, salvo por las náuseas, eso es horrible. Estoy de dos meses y no te había dicho nada porque quería esperar al tercer mes. Así estaría más segura de que el riesgo de aborto es menor.**

 **-¿Ya estas mejor?-asintió con la cabeza, y con cuidado me puse de pie ayudándola a levantarse, se enjuago la boca y me miro- ¿Quieres que vayamos al dormitorio? Así estamos más cómodos y no despertamos a toda la casa.**

 **-Si claro, ¿tú estás bien?- en su rostro se podía ver la confusión. Confusión a que no sabía, pero ahora me enteraría.**

 **Intentando hacer el menos ruido posible nos dirigimos a nuestro dormitorio. Al entrar encendí la luz y la acompañe hacia la cama, una vez que la deje sentada y me asegure de que estuviera cómoda, baje las escaleras a por un poco de agua y volví con rapidez a su lado.**

 **-Ten, te hará sentir mejor, pero no bebas muy rápido, a pequeños sorbos-me subí en mi lado de la cama y pasando un brazo por su vientre me acomode mejor para escuchar las explicaciones- ahora sí, cuéntame.**

 **-¿Qué más quieres saber? Me has hecho prácticamente un interrogatorio completo-verla sonreír ahora ya que tenía mejor cara y mejor color me calmaba mucho.**

 **-Todo que quieras contarme, pero sobretodo quien más lo sabe a parte de Carlisle, y porque cuando estábamos en el baño antes de salir tenías cara de confusión. Las demás preguntas ya habrá tiempo de contestarlas.**

 **-No es que tuviera cara de confusión, es que parecías algo ¿enfadado? ¿acaso no quieres a este bebé?- al decir esto una mirada de dolor atravesó su cara, pero lo que más me dolió fue que se cubrió su vientre con los dos brazos como tratando de proteger al bebé.**

 **-¿Qué? Claro que quiero a ese bebé, hace tiempo que quería que tuviéramos uno pero no quería presionarte. Y no estoy enfadado para nada, tal vez un poco sorprendido porque no me lo esperaba, pero no enfadado- el ver mi cara y la confianza y sinceridad que transmitían mis palabras me creyó. Y me alegraba, porque no quería que pensara que no quería a ese bebé, lo quería al igual que quería a Ina.**

 **-Es bueno saber que lo vas a querer. Tenía miedo de que no lo quisieras, como no había sido planeado. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta de antes, solo lo saben Carlisle y Bella. Se lo dije ayer cuando estuvimos juntas.**

 **-¿Qué tal se lo tomo?- eso era algo que me gustaría saber. No quería que tras todo lo que había pasado se apartara de nosotros ahora que estaban las cosas bien con Tanya.**

 **-En realidad mejor de lo que pensaba. Solo lamenta que no hayamos podido pasar las dos juntas por ello. Y yo también la verdad. Hubiera sido algo muy especial, sobretodo porque ese bebé hubiera sido mi sobrino.**

 **-Como te dije antes, es más fuerte de lo que pensamos todos. ¿Si va a venir al cumpleaños de Ina?- me miro extrañada ya que yo mismo la había dicho que sí, pero quería asegurarme.**

 **-Sí, tú mismo me dijiste que acepto.**

 **-Pero también me pregunto que si tu hermano iba a venir, y cuando la dije que esperaba que sí, pareció dudar sobre qué hacer.**

 **-Bueno ella misma me dijo que quería arreglar las cosas con él, pero supongo que estará algo nerviosa por como reaccionara Edward. Ahora ¿podemos dormir? Estoy algo cansada.**

 **-Claro amor, mañana seguiremos hablando, tengo que hacerle muchas preguntas a Carlisle.**

 **Me estire apagando la luz, y me acomode al lado de Tanya. Parecía ser verdad que estaba cansada porque se quedó dormida enseguida. Yo en cambio no parecía conseguir el sueño. Pensaba miles de cosas a la vez. Como sería el bebé, si sería niño o niña, si se parecería a mi o a Tanya. Miles y miles de preguntas sin respuesta. Respuestas que no tendría hasta que naciera.**

 **Cuando al día siguiente acudimos a la consulta de Carlisle, prácticamente tuvo que mandarme callar. Él siempre había sido un hombre sereno y poseedor de gran tranquilidad, pero creo que esa tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba acabo en el momento en el que entramos en el consultorio.**

 **Le hice todo tipo de preguntas que pasaban por mi cabeza, desde las más lógicas hasta algunas muy tontas. Una de esas preguntas tontas fue que si podíamos mantener relaciones sexuales, a lo que él solo se rio en mi cara.**

 **En cambio él hizo muchas preguntas a Tanya preguntándola sobretodo como se estaba sintiendo o si había tenido algún tipo de sangrado o molestia fuera dentro de lo normal, cuando ella negó me tranquilicé. También pudimos ver al bebé cuando hizo la ecografía, aunque yo la verdad no distinguía nada, solo veía manchas en blanco y negro, pero nos dijo que era algo completamente normal que nosotros no distinguiéramos nada ya que tenía poco tiempo de embarazo.**

 **Al finalizar la consulta ya me encontraba más tranquilo; haber hablado con él me había despejado muchas dudas que me había surgido durante toda la noche.**

 **En el transcurso hasta la casa no hablamos, solo mantuvimos nuestras manos entrelazadas y respetamos la paz y tranquilidad que se instauro en el coche.**

 **Paz que se vio rota en el momento en que entramos en casa. Nada más atravesar la puerta de entrada pude ver a mi madre y a mi suegra sumergidas en un mundo de papeles, suponía que de la planeación del cumpleaños, mientras que mi padre y mi suegro estaban en la cocina, botella de cerveza en mano, viendo como Ina se manchaba toda de los macarrones que estaba comiendo. Y lo más sorprendente fue que Ina lo estaba haciendo porque estaba viendo a mi hermano Néstor hacer lo mismo.**

 **-Papi-el grito de Ina hizo que todos los presentes se voltearan a vernos.**

 **No fui capaz de dar ni siquiera un paso para besar a mi princesa cuando ya tenía a mi hermano encima de mí.**

 **-Hermanito, que alegría verte-al ver a Tanya detrás de mí se volteó hacia ella envolviéndola en un abrazo, momento que yo aproveche para besar a mi princesa- estas preciosa cuñadita.**

 **-Tú también estas muy guapo cuñado- no me molestaba para nada que se hablaran así entre ellos. Desde el momento en que los presenté, cuando con Tanya nos hicimos novios, se llevaron a las mil maravillas.**

 **-Hijo ¿de dónde venís? Habéis salido muy temprano- Maldición, con Tanya habíamos estado de acuerdo en no decir nada del embarazo todavía. Queríamos esperar al menos un mes más.**

 **-Fuimos a comprar los regalos de Ina, papá- menos mal que mi novia era más rápida que yo en contestar, sino, seguramente que nos hubieran descubierto- ¿desde cuándo preguntas dónde vamos?.**

 **-Edward deja a los muchachos en paz, que ya son mayores. No te comportabas así ni siquiera cuando empezaron su relación.**

 **-Pregunto porque con un hijo desaparecido, que no sé dónde está, es más que suficiente.**

 **Con Tanya compartimos una mirada en donde nos comunicábamos de manera silenciosa. A lo mejor lo más factible seria que dijéramos la verdad, al menos a los adultos de la familia.**

 **-Bueno veréis-empecé a hablar sin perder de vista a Ina, no quería que ella lo supiera todavía. Estaba dándonos la espalda, muy concentrada en su comida y en mancharse toda la ropa en el proceso, eso se lo haría pagar a Néstor cuando él tuviera hijos- Es verdad que hemos estado a por los regalos, pero también hemos ido a una consulta médica que tenía pendiente Tanya.**

 **-¿Una consulta de qué?, ¿estás enferma?- mi suegro me interrumpió la noticia.**

 **-No, no estoy enferma papá. Deja que Christian hable.**

 **-Como bien decía antes de que me cortaras-dije mirando a mi suegro con una ceja alzada- Tanya no está enferma. Fuimos al médico porque está embarazada- lo último lo dije lo más bajo posible para que Ina no me oyera.**

 **-¿Qué?- todos parecían mudos, como si no hubiesen comprendido lo que había dicho. El primero en reaccionar fue mi padre que rápidamente se acercó a felicitarnos. Poco a poco los demás fueron saliendo de su asombro, sumándose al abrazo y a las felicitaciones.**

 **En un momento dado mi hermano me aparto del grupo para que pudiéramos hablar a solas.**

 **-Christian me alegro mucho por la noticia.**

 **-Muchas gracias hermano. Pero para decirme eso no tenías que apartarme de todos.**

 **-No ha sido por eso. Veras hace unos días me llamo Damián diciéndome que no iba a poder venir a la fiesta. Claramente acabamos discutiendo ya que no me quiso decir el motivo, pero no parecía ser él, estaba alterado. Decía cosas sin sentido.**

 **-¿Mamá y papá lo saben?- eso era lo que más me interesaba en este momento.**

 **-No. No he querido decirles nada para no preocuparlos. Por eso te he traído aquí.**

 **-Está bien, has hecho bien en decírmelo. Esperaremos unos días, y si sigue así, iremos a verlo y solucionaremos lo que sea que le pase.**

 **-Me parece lo mejor, solo espero que no esté metido en algún lío muy grande.**

 **Y eso es algo que yo también esperaba.**

* * *

Bueno ¿que os ha parecido? este ha sido un poco mas largo, pero dado que Cpov no habrá muchos, por lo general serán todos como este.


	7. capitulo 6

Aquí tenéis el capitulo de esta semana ya que el domingo no pude subirlo.

* * *

BPOV.

 **Hacia dos días que había hablado con Tanya. Por suerte pudimos charlar sin interrupciones y aclaramos todo sin ningún tipo de resentimientos. Entendía por qué se había molestado conmigo, a final de cuentas Edward era su hermano y su deber como hermana era apoyarlo, pero por otro lado entendía todo lo que había pasado conmigo, sobre todo a nivel emocional. Lo que más me sorprendió fue que me dijera que estaba embarazada. Yo ni siquiera sabía que ella y Christian estuvieran buscando un bebé.**

 **No iba a mentir y decir que no me había dolido un poco saberlo, pero creo que era algo totalmente normal. Por supuesto que me alegre por ella y por Christian, ya que sabía que serían unos padres increíbles, pero me dio pena el que no pudiéramos pasar juntas por algo tan bonito como un embarazo. Cuando estaba a punto de marcharse llego Rachel con el pequeño Seth, me había pedido unos días atrás, si podía cuidar del pequeño un par de horas ya que tenía que hacer unas compras y no quería llevar al niño. Por su puesto que al verse la una a la otra se sorprendieron mucho, pero tras la primera impresión y de hablar unos minutos, parecieron congeniar. Tanya en realidad no tenía nada contra ella, era más bien contra Jacob, pero al saber que se iban a casar, y que lo mío con Jacob era solamente amistad, dejo pasar lo que fuera a decir.**

 **En la universidad ya había hecho un grupo de amigas. Solíamos sentarnos juntas en el descanso, incluso había días en los que teníamos clases por la tarde que nos juntábamos a comer en la universidad o en el algún bar cercano. De las cinco que componíamos el grupo, tres de ellas tenían novio, en cambio Cindy estaba soltera.**

 **En muchos aspectos ella me recordaba a mí. Era callada, rara vez hablaba, no la veías hablar de temas que no fueran estrictamente necesarios, y sobre todo se sonrojaba con gran facilidad. Así era yo hasta conocí a Edward. Él me hizo quererme como era. Con Jacob todo fue más pasajero, sabía que tampoco le importaba que aspecto tenia, pero era algo más controlador que Edward. Con Ed me descubrí como mujer y como persona, descubrí una faceta que hasta entonces estaba oculta en mí.**

 **Esa tarde estaba sentada con Cindy y Lauren en el césped de la universidad, hacia un día increíble y el sol estaba afuera, cosa rara en Forks. Lauren nos estaba contando que quería ir este fin de semana a Seattle a un spa ya que tenía una cita con su novio y quería verse espectacular. Al decir esto no pude menos que mirarla con cara de fastidio. Ella era la típica chica que aunque se levantara con los pelos en todas las direcciones, no se vería mal. Tenía un cuerpo que a los chicos gustaba mirar, lo había comprobado cuando íbamos juntas a algún lado. Un pelo negro azabache y una cara que muchas modelos pagarían por tener. Entendía que quisiera verse bien, pero a veces llegaba a ser exasperante con lo vanidosa que podía ser.**

 **Mientras ella seguía divagando sobre todos los tratamientos que se haría, yo me perdí en lo que tenía que hacer antes del próximo fin de semana. Serían unos largos días hasta que llegara el cumpleaños de Ina. Una de las cosas que tenía que hacer era comprarla los regalos. No sabía muy bien que comprarla, pero Tanya me dio algunas ideas cuando se lo comente. Principalmente lo que me dijo era que no la comprara muchos juguetes, ya que la regalarían muchos. Pero a una niña de tres años, no se me ocurría que otra cosa poder regalarla.**

 **También tenía que dejar hechos unos trabajos para la universidad y preparar un examen. No quería que mis notas bajaran, así que me esforzaba mucho por intentar que mi nivel académico no se viera reflejado por los problemas que había pasado anteriormente.**

 **Todo eso tenía que compaginarlo con un trabajo los fines de semana para poder pagar el alquiler del apartamento. Mis padres me ayudaban en lo que podían pero no quería tampoco agobiarlos con mis gastos. Para el fin de semana del cumpleaños había conseguido que una chica me cambiara el turno, cosa que agradecí enormemente.**

 **Sabía que el día de la fiesta tendría que enfrentarme a todos los chicos, y sinceramente no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo; eso, sumado al futuro encuentro con Edward, estaba destinado a ser un completo caos o al menos así lo veía yo. Tenía en mi mente mil teorías distintas y ninguna tenía sentido, ni siquiera para mí. Lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar que las cosas fluyeran y que fuera lo que tuviera que ser.**

 **Lauren seguía divagando sobre compras, spas, peluquerías y un largo etcétera que estaba comenzando a cansarme, y por la cara que tenía Cindy, a ella también. Al cabo de cinco minutos se cayó de golpe, cosa extraña en ella porque no había quien la sacara de sus temas favoritos para hablar. Puede que sonara mala pero no sabía cómo Taylor la aguantaba muchas veces. Al mirarla a la cara, tanto Cindy como yo nos dimos cuenta que estaba mirando enfrente nuestro.**

 **-Madre del amor hermoso- fue lo único que salió de la boca de Lauren. Raro en ella, porque no solía quedarse sin palabras.**

 **-¿Qué pasa? ¿Has visto un fantasma?- no pude menos que burlarme de ella.**

 **-Mira que espécimen de hombre más divino. Por el dejaría a Taylor sin pensármelo dos veces- mire en la dirección donde estaba mirando ella, pero lo único que veía era a estudiantes sentados, unos en grupo, otros solos, cada uno haciendo diferentes actividades.**

 **-No veo a nadie Lauren. Solo se ve a universitarios- y ciertamente a la mayoría de ellos los conocíamos. Sería muy raro que estando ya empezado el curso un estudiante nuevo viniera ahora.**

 **-El chico que está de pie, al lado del Mercedes negro- mire en donde me apuntaba con su dedo y mi boca quedó abierta por lo que estaba viendo- ¿ahora lo ves? Esta guapísimo, que cuerpo mas divino, y que sonrisa, ¿lo conoces?. Porque te está mirando a ti mientras camina hacia nosotras- solo pude asentir con la cabeza, no sabía que estaría haciendo aquí Jasper, pero no esperaba verlo hasta el día de la fiesta de Ina. Con él, era con el único con el que me hablaba, sin contar a Christian y a Tanya.**

 **Desde que nos conocimos, nos hicimos amigos enseguida, y con los años, esa amistad solo se había visto reforzada. Si en este tiempo no me había hablado, sabía que no había sido por él, sino por Alice. Ella en muchos casos podía ser muy inmadura e infantil. Pero conocía lo suficiente a Jasper como para saber que cuando me habló por teléfono diciéndome que me apoyaba, había acabado con las exigencias de Alice.**

 **Yo no me había metido nunca en su relación, pero eso no quiere decir que no haya percibido ciertos comentarios o actitudes de ella hacia él. Lo que se me hacía más extraño es que Rosalie, siendo su hermana, y teniendo un carácter tan fuerte como tenia, no la hubiera confrontado en algún momento. Es verdad que Alice y yo habíamos sido amigas desde casi toda la vida, pero en muchas ocasiones habíamos tenido nuestros peleas; la mayoría de las veces porque yo no hacia lo que ella quería.**

 **Jasper alzo la mano en señal de saludo. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su cara que no le llegaba a los ojos, esperaba que todo estuviera bien. Me levante del césped recogiendo mis cosas en el proceso, y con rapidez me despedí de las chicas.**

 **-Jas, ¿qué tal?- en el momento en que llegue a su altura nos fundimos en una apretado abrazo. Había extrañado mucho sus abrazos, esos abrazos que me calmaban en mis peores momentos y pesadillas.**

 **-Hola pequeña- mire sus ojos intentado adivinar qué es lo que pasaba con él. Desde lejos no me había fijado en que debajo de sus ojos había unas profundas ojeras, estaba algo pálido y más delgado. Claramente no era el Jasper que conocía, y quería saber que había pasado para que se viera así- No me mires con esa cara, estoy bien, ahora lo estoy. ¿Puedes salir a tomar un café?.**

 **-Sí, vamos. ¿A dónde quieres ir?-comenzamos a caminar en dirección al coche.**

 **-Donde quieras, pero que sea un lugar tranquilo.**

 **-¿Quieres ir a mi apartamento? Hay no nos molestara nadie. Podemos estar tranquilos.**

 **-De acuerdo.**

 **Al llegar al coche nos montamos y emprendimos el camino hacia mi apartamento. No estaba lejos de la universidad, lo cual era una de las cosas que quería. Estaba en una zona que era mayormente de estudiantes, así que a estas horas sería raro encontrarse a alguien por las calles cercanas. Muchos de los compañeros que tenía en clase vivían en pisos compartidos, pero yo no había querido eso, y tras buscar mucho encontré el lugar perfecto.**

 **Era un apartamento pequeño, solo contaba con dos dormitorios, un baño, la cocina que hacía a su vez de comedor, un salón y una habitación que había al final del pasillo y usaba como lugar de estudio.**

 **Entramos en silencio y nos sentamos en el sillón uno al lado del otro.**

 **-Ahora sí, cuéntame que te pasa. No pareces ser tú mismo.**

 **-Es que no lo soy Bella- me sorprendió mucho ver como de sus ojos caían lágrimas, una tras otra- he dejado a Alice. Hace una semana que lo dejamos, era imposible estar con ella. Las cosas se complicaron y solo nos estábamos haciendo daño mutuamente.**

 **-¿Qué ha pasado Jas? Sé que he estado algo perdida y alegada de todos, ellos mismos se alegaron, pero no imagine ni por un momento que habías roto. Creí que estabais bien- me acerque lo más que pude a su lado para poder abrazarlo. El me correspondió el abrazo de manera desesperada, aferrándose con fuerza a mi cintura. Podía sentir como las lágrimas chocaban contra mi cuello humedeciéndolo.**

 **-El día que hable contigo por teléfono discutimos como no lo habíamos hecho nunca- Prosiguió contándome sin soltar el agarre firme que tenía entorno a mi cuerpo- Me reclamó que me preocupaba más por ti que por nuestra relación, que siempre habías sido una prioridad para mí, y que te ponía siempre a ti por delante de ella. Claramente la conteste que sí, que me preocupaba por ti ya que eras mi amiga y no estabas pasando por un buen momento. La verdad no sé cómo paso, pero termino tirándome encima todo lo que encontró a su paso. Yo como no quería discutir y sabía que esa noche no arreglaríamos nada me fui de casa y acabe en una bar bebiendo unas copas. Sabes que no soy muy tolerante al alcohol, así que tras unas cuantas copas estaba completamente borracho. No se cómo, pero acabe en la puerta de la casa de Christian y Tanya; era bastante tarde pero por suerte Christian me oyó, y me dejo pasar, lo siguiente que recuerdo es que desperté en el sofá de su casa tapado con una manta.**

 ***Cuando esa mañana llegue a la casa ella no estaba, así que me fui derecho a la ducha; al parecer estuve un buen rato bajo los chorros porque cuando salí, Alice ya estaba en la casa y estaba haciendo su maleta a gran velocidad. Tras preguntarla que a donde iba, me contesto que se iba a casa de sus padres, que no iba a vivir como una cornuda y ser el hazmerreír de todo el pueblo. El oírla decir eso me dejo en estado de shock y cuando reaccione ya se había marchado. Preferí dejar unos días las cosas como estaban para ver si así se calmaba, pero fue todo lo contrario. La semana pasada fui a buscarla, ya que la había llamado y mandado mensajes, pero no me había contestado. Tuve que insistir mucho para que me dejara pasar a la casa, por suerte Esme estaba allí y la convenció para que me dejara entrar. Hubiera sido mejor no ir, ya que lo único que conseguí fue que volviéramos a discutir. Me digo que el día que me había ido de casa había venido a verte a ti, y que los dos estábamos juntos. Que todo lo que le dijiste a Edward en el hospital había sido una farsa para que así te pudieras separar de él y poder estar tu y yo juntos. Al oírla decir todas esas cosas, Esme le plantó cara y la recrimino por comportarse así, pero no la hizo caso. Se fue a su cuarto y cuando bajo traía el bolso y las llaves del coche, no me dijo nada más que cuando volviera esperaba no encontrarme allí, y que lo nuestro había acabado. Y sin darme la oportunidad de explicarme se marchó.**

 **No sabía que decir, todo lo que me estaba contando Jas era algo completamente falso, parecía sacado de una película. Hacía semanas que no lo veía, y hace poco que comenzamos a hablar por teléfono. No sabía que estaba pasando con Alice pero se había equivocado a lo grande. Lo único que había conseguido era destrozar a Jasper y destrozarse a ella misma. Me constaba que desde el momento en que se conocieron los dos se gustaron, y se volvieron inseparables, se querían muchísimo. Ella misma me había confesado en más de una ocasión que Jasper era todo lo que había soñado cuando era niña, no sabía que podría haberla hecho actuar de esta manera.**

 **-Shh, tranquilo Jas, encontraremos una manera de solucionar las cosas, no te preocupes- no sabía que hacer para que se calmara, estaba temblando como una hoja cuando es movida por el viento, y grandes sollozos sacudían su cuerpo- ¿alguien más lo sabe? A parte de Esme claro.**

 **-Lo saben casi todos, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett y Rosalie. Cuando mi hermana se entero quiso ir a reclamarla, incluso Emmett, pero los convencí de que no fueran.**

 **-Todo esto que esta pasando es por mi culpa. Desde que desperté en el hospital no he hecho más que hacer daño a la gente que quiero, y no solo he dañado a Edward, también a ti y a Alice. Lo siento, Jas, perdóname- En ese momento, las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo durante varios días, salieron hacia la superficie. Uno en los brazos del otro lloramos amargamente por lo que habíamos perdido, pero estaba completamente segura de que iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en mi mano para poder arreglar las cosas.**

 **No mucho tiempo después, cuando los dos nos calmamos, fui a buscar unas tazas de té. No tarde mucho en prepararlas, pero cuando volví al salón, Jasper estaba completamente dormido. Lo más seguro es que llevara días sin dormir bien.**

 **Como no quería que se despertara, baje con cuidado las persianas del salón dejando solo que entrara lo mínimo posible de luz. Esperaba que el rato que durmiera le valiera para poder descansar bien y levantarse mejor de ánimo.**

 **Por mi parte me fui a mi cuarto y me eche en la cama. No pude menos que ponerme a pensar en todo lo ocurrido. Tenía que hallar la manera de hablar con Alice y solucionar las cosas, no podía permitir que por una equivocación como esa, ella y ya Jasper se separaran. No sabía cómo lo iba a hacer, pero Alice Cullen iba a escucharme así fuera lo último que hiciera.**

* * *

 **¿Que os ha parecido? espero vuestras conclusiones, y agradeceros por los comentarios :)**


	8. capitulo 7

BPOV.

 **Tanto darle vueltas a la cabeza pudo conmigo y me quede dormida encima de la cama. Cuando desperté ya era de noche y estaba lloviendo; podía oír las gotas chocar contra los cristales de la ventana del dormitorio.**

 **Me levante de la cama y fui hacia el salón; por la hora que era seguramente Jasper ya se habría despertado. Al entrar lo encontré mirando la tele. Parecía más calmado y sereno que hace unas horas, y eso me alegraba. Esperaba poder hablar con Alice y solucionar todo el lio que se había armado. Había intentado llamarla varias veces pero me saltaba el buzón de voz, y los mensajes no los contestaba. Si seguía así iría hasta su casa para poder enfrentarla.**

 **-¿Qué tal estas?- al oír mi voz, Jas se sobresaltó. Parecía que lo que estaban dando en la tele lo tenía muy concentrado ya que no me había oído entrar.**

 **-Hola, me asustaste. Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Tú siesta que tal? Estaba esperando que vinieras para pedir algo de cenar, ¿te parece?**

 **-Mi siesta reparadora. Me alegro que estés bien, ya verás como todo se va a solucionar- o al menos eso es lo que yo esperaba- Voy a hablar con Alice para que entre en razón. Ella tiene que saber que tú y yo somos amigos y nada más. No sé cómo puede pensar de manera diferente.**

 **-No hace falta que hables con ella. Lo he estado pensando con más calma y tranquilidad y si ella piensa y desconfía de esa manera, ya no solo de mí, sino de ti también, es porque en realidad no nos conoce a ninguno de los dos. Tú has sido su mejor amiga por años y nosotros llevamos de novios varios años también, el tiempo suficiente como para saber que jamás la engañaría. Si nos conocimos fue gracias a ti. Tus nos presentaste. Si ella quiere pensar eso, déjala. He hecho todo lo que he podido para recuperarla pero no voy a suplicarla más veces que me escuche. Y no sé, tal vez es lo mejor para los dos, que nos tomemos un tiempo y pensemos lo que queremos. Creo que voy a aceptar la oferta que mi tío Jared me hizo, y me iré a Londres una temporada. Hay un curso muy bueno de psicología y podré estudiar nuevas cosas. Así pondré distancia y daré tiempo a que las aguas vuelvan a su cauce.**

 **-Puedo aceptar que no quieras que hable con Alice, aunque no lo comparto para nada, pero no voy a consentir que te alejes de todos por ella. No vas a cometer el mismo error que yo. Además, piensa en Rosalie, ella te necesita. Necesita a su hermano cerca, no a miles de kilómetros de distancia y en otro país.**

 **-Rosalie tiene a Emmett con ella. Sabes que la adora y hará lo que sea para que este feliz. Y tú no tienes que hablar con Alice, porque no tienes la culpa de nada.**

 **-Jasper por favor, no te vayas. Si quieres alejarte, está bien, lo acepto, es lo que yo hice y te entiendo, pero para eso no hace falta que te vayas a Londres. Puedes tomarte un descanso e irte a algún lugar de este país a desconectar. A Vancouver por ejemplo, hay tienes amigos con los que estudiaste. Queda con ellos y pasar unos días juntos, pero no te vayas tan lejos. Es verdad que Rosalie tiene a Emmett pero necesita tenerte cerca. Necesita a su hermano- calle durante unos segundos pensado muy bien lo que iba a decir- Y yo también te necesito. Eres mi mejor amigo junto con Emmett. Necesito de tu apoyo cuando me enfrente a Edward. Sé que las cosas no van a ser fáciles pero si estás conmigo todo será más llevadero, sé que suena egoísta de mi parte, pero tú siempre has sido mi puerto seguro, mi calma, él que me hace ver las cosas con otra perspectiva. Estoy intentando convencerme a mí misma de que todo se va a solucionar cuando lo vea, pero en el fondo sé que no será así. Edward no me va a perdonar tan fácil.**

 **Cuando hablé con Tanya, en una de las cosas en que estuvimos de acuerdo las dos era que Edward era un orgulloso, y me costaría encontrar su perdón, pero eso no iba a echarme para atrás. Yo quería lo que teníamos antes, así tuviera que luchar con quien fuera lo haría con tal de conseguir a Edward. Pero si no lograba que me perdonara, iba a necesitar a mis amigos a mi lado. No haría como con la pérdida del bebé, no los alejaría, dejaría que estuvieran conmigo. Me había dado cuenta de que en ciertos momentos todos necesitamos de la ayuda de alguien, y aceptar esa ayuda no nos hacía ver débiles, sino todo lo contrario, nos hacía ver fuertes, ya que aceptábamos que solos no podíamos arreglar las cosas.**

 **-Está bien, tienes razón, alejándome no conseguiré nada. Pero si te voy a hacer caso y me iré unos días a Vancouver. Organizare el viaje para después del cumpleaños de Ina. Me iré unos días y volveré con las cosas más claras. Sabes pequeña- mire sus ojos esperando lo que fuera a decir-a veces pareces mayor que yo. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, de la persona en la que te has convertido. Cuando nos conocimos, no pensé que te llegaría a querer como otra hermana. Tú y Rosalie sois lo mejor que tengo en la vida. Y por vosotras no voy a dejar que esto me supere-Al terminar de hablar nos fundimos en un abrazo. Un gran abrazo que los dos necesitábamos tras habernos confesado nuestros temores.**

 **-Ahora- me separe lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos- ¿Qué te parece si pedimos esa cena que decías?.**

 **-Me parece perfecto, ¿una pizza?.**

 **-Una pizza me parece genial, pídela en lo que me ducho, no tardo.**

 **Por la hora que era suponía que Jas no tardaría en irse después de cenar, así que como no tenía que salir a ningún lado, cogí el pijama y me encamine al baño. Regule bien la temperatura del agua y me metí bajo los chorros. Sentir el contacto del agua contra mi piel es lo que necesitaba para quitarme de encima un largo día lleno de emociones y confesiones.**

 **No estuve mucho tiempo bajo el agua, pero si el suficiente para que los nudos que tenía en la espalda se aflojaran. Cogiendo una toalla del armario me seque bien y me puse el pijama. Me envolví en el pelo una toalla y salí al salón. Las pizzas no habían llegado así que avise a Jasper que me iría a sacar el pelo. No me gustaba acostarme con él mojado, era una manía que tenía, me lo tenía que secar siempre con el secador. Incluso en verano.**

 **No tarde mucho en secármelo, ya que hacía unos días había decidido cortármelo y me lo había dejado un poco por debajo de los hombros.**

 **Al salir del cuarto me encontré con que las pizzas ya habían llegado y con que había tres integrantes más con Jasper en el salón. Uno de ellos era Jacob, no me sorprendió ya que había venido varias veces a la semana para ver cómo estaba o para hacerme solo compañía. Unas veces venia el solo y otras traía a Seth y a Rachel. Solíamos cenar juntos y cuando entraba la noche se iban. Las otras dos personas eran Rosalie y Emmett, hacía semanas que no los veía y no sabía porque estaban en mi casa, pero esperaba averiguarlo pronto.**

 **Nada más verme Jacob se acercó a saludarme como era su costumbre, levantándome del suelo y dejándome casi sin pulmones por la fuerza de sus abrazos.**

 **-Hola preciosa-hablaba en susurros en mi oído, parecía completamente ajeno a que había tres personas más que nos estaban viendo. En cambio yo era muy consciente de esas miradas. Cada una de ellas transmitía cosas diferentes. Jasper parecía tranquilo, ya que sabía todo sobre Jacob y sabía que solo éramos amigos; en cambio Rose lo miraba con una cara de querer matarlo que no podía ocultarla y Emmett, bueno Emmett era él mismo, en sus ojos brillaba la travesura. En cierta manera que Emmett y Jasper lo miraran, ya no con desconfianza, sino intentando aceptar nuestra amistad, significo mucho para mí. Rose era tema diferente, con ella las cosas irían más despacio- perdón por venir sin avisar, pero no sabía que tenías visita.**

 **-No te preocupes, puedes venir cuando quieras- me separe de él para observar a mis visitas inesperadas- No lo toméis a mal, me alegro que estéis aquí, pero puedo preguntar a que habéis venido. Lo que menos imaginaba era que vendríais.**

 **-Bueno- Rose comenzó hablando. En su voz se escuchaba la duda sobre lo que diría- Emmett y yo hemos estado hablando- dijo mirando a Emm, que se mantenía callado- y hemos decidido que si a ti te hace bien la compañía de Jacob- al pronunciar su nombre se podía entrever que la disgustaba su presencia- aceptaremos tu decisión y no nos meteremos en ella.**

 **-Me alegro que penséis así, pero ¿no creéis que habéis tardado demasiado en daros cuenta?. En ningún momento os he pedido que conviváis con él, porque sé que no lo soportáis, pero es mi vida y hago con ella lo que quiero. Puedo aceptar vuestros consejos y opiniones, pero no que decidáis por mí. Os voy a decir lo mismo que la dije a Tanya, si queréis formar parte de mi vida tendréis que aceptar que Jacob es parte de ella ahora. Tanto él como su familia.**

 **-Bella- Emmett se acercó más a mi lado y me cogió una mano ejerciendo presión en ella- sabes que te quiero como a una hermana, y si no acepte que retomaras tu amistad con Jacob fue por todo lo que te hizo. Pero si tú los has perdonado nosotros también. Haremos como que no ha pasado nada y seguiremos adelante. Solo queremos que sepas que cuentas con nosotros para todo lo que quieras. Además yo quería pedirte perdón por todo lo que Alice ha dicho. Nosotros sabemos que todo lo que le ha dicho a Jasper es mentira.**

 **-Es bueno saber que pensáis así. Y tienes razón, no sé de donde habrá sacado Alice esas ideas pero todo lo que ha dicho es mentira. Ahora si es cierto lo que habéis dicho de que aceptáis mi amistad con Jacob y no os vais a interponer en ella, me tenéis que prometer tanto tú-señale a Emmett- como Rose-la señale a ella- que no volveréis a pegarle. Sé que cuando rompimos le disteis una paliza- en ese momento los ojos de Rose se volvieron furiosos y miraron a Jacob echando chispas por ellos- No lo mires así- al oírme hablar, Rosalie volvió la mirada en mi dirección- él no me ha dicho nada. Lo sé porque me lo digo Edward el mismo día que sucedió todo.**

 **-Está bien enana, lo prometo. Y Rossi también. Pero en ese momento se lo merecía por hacerte daño.**

 **-En eso tengo que darle la razón- Jacob, que se había mantenido a mi lado callado, hablo por primera vez. Yo lo mire sin comprender bien sus palabras- Quiero decir que me merecía todo lo que me hicieron. Son tus amigos y tu novio, es normal que quisieran vengarse en tu nombre. A parte que yo ese día dije cosas de las que me arrepiento.**

 **-Son mis amigos, pero Edward ya no es mi novio- en mi voz se podía notar la tristeza al hacer esa afirmación.**

 **-Bella- me volví en dirección a la voz de Rose. Ella se acercó a mi lado y sin pensarlo me tire a sus brazos. En el momento en que los suyos se envolvieron a mí alrededor no pude menos que derrumbarme. Había necesitado a mis amigos y ahora podía desahogarme sin tener que avergonzarme de llorar sola por las noches- shh cariño ya. Vas a ver como todo se va a solucionar. Edward entrara en razón y volveréis a estar juntos. Sois el uno para el otro. Vamos al baño y te refrescas un poco.**

 **Apartándonos de los chicos, caminamos una al lado dela otra, Rose sosteniéndome en todo momento. Al entrar me lave la cara y me seque, pero todavía se podía apreciar el surco que habían dejado de las lágrimas a su paso.**

 **-Bella de verdad siento mucho no haber estado contigo cuando lo necesitabas.**

 **-No importa Rose. En realidad yo también tengo la culpa por alegarme de vosotros. Pero no quería que me recordarais todo el tiempo que había perdido a mi bebé y a Edward.**

 **-Lo entiendo. Pero ahora vamos a enfocarnos en el presente ¿sí? Vamos a salir afuera, nos comeremos esas pizzas y veré como te trata ese chucho para ver si se merece estar entre tus amigos.**

 **-ROSE.**

 **-¿Qué? No puedes esperar que me haga su mejor amiga de un día para otro- me reí por la cara que puso. Sabía que quería hacerme reír y que dejara de pensar en cosas tristes- ¿Qué te parece si esta noche me quedo contigo y hacemos una noche de chicas?.**

 **-Me parece una idea genial. Te echaba de menos Rose.**

 **Parecía que el haber vuelto a retomar al amistad con los chicos me lleno de una anergia que hacía tiempo no tenía. Mi semana había sido de lo más productiva y había acabado todos los trabajos pendientes que necesitaba hacer para la universidad. Los exámenes los tenia preparados a conciencia y ya solo faltaba que llegara el día en que tendría que hacerlos.**

 **La mayoría de las tardes las había pasado en compañía de Rose y de Rachel, las cuales cabe decir se habían hecho grandes amigas. Una de las tardes fuimos a Port Angeles a comprar los regalos del cumpleaños de Ina. Rachel estaba invitado a la celebración, la misma Tanya la había invitado incluyendo a Jacob. Cuando la pregunte al respecto solo me contesto que si ellos eran mis amigos, también eran de ella, y que de esa manera podríamos compartir todos juntos.**

 **Rachel y Rose compraron a Ina básicamente juguetes, en cambio yo la compre libros para que comenzara a aprender las letras y los números, y también algo de ropa. No sabía cómo se tomaría el hecho de que iba a ser hermana mayor, ya que Tanya y Christian no habían querido decirla nada todavía, pero como no quería que se sintiera desplazada había pensado en pedirle permiso a Christian y a mi amiga para que pasara un día conmigo, las dos solas. Hacía tiempo que no la veía y la extrañaba mucho. Esa pequeña, desde el momento en que la conocí, se había ganado mi corazón de forma inmediata.**

 **Por fin hoy era el día de la fiesta. Ya me había cambiado y estaba lista para marcharme cuando me di cuenta de que no había cogidos los regalos. Por pedido de mi amiga, los más allegados entregaríamos los regalos en la cena que habría en su casa por la tarde, así no tendrían que llevar los coches tan cargados de paquetes. Dándome la vuelta cogí los paquetes que estaban en el salón y con ellos cargado salí hacia el coche.**

 **El día estaba soleado y hacia buena temperatura, por lo me había vestido con unos vaqueros negros ajustados y una camiseta de tirantes color amarillo, de calzado llevaba unas convers. En una bolsa de mano había metido un vestido negro que me llegaba al muslo, era palabra de honor con un tirante que salía hacia el hombro izquierdo. Para completar la vestimenta había escogido unos zapatos de color rojo. Como seriamos muchos, nada más acabarse la primera fiesta me iría con Tanya para ayudarla en lo que pudiera y me cambiaria en su casa.**

 **Al llegar al lugar donde se celebraba la fiesta, pude ver que todo estaba decorado con temática de Disney. Se veía a los niños y algunos padres y madres vestidos de animales y personajes de las películas más conocidas, desde la Cenicienta hasta Blancanieves. También había contratados varios payasos y magos para que hicieran juegos y trucos para los más pequeños. En un lado del salón estaba una mesa repleta de comida y bebida.**

 **Los chicos se encontraban junto con mis padres y Carlisle y Esme en la zona de los castillos. Antes de ir a su encuentro busque por el lugar a Ina pero no la veía por ningún lado. Mirara donde mirara solo veía a niños disfrazados. Pensado que estaría jugando con sus amiguitos fui a saludar a lo demás.**

 **-Cariño- Mi madre fue la primera en verme y me dio un abrazo. La había visto la tarde anterior pero por la forma en la que me abrazaba parecía que hacia años que no nos veíamos.**

 **-Hola mamá- uno a uno fui saludando a todos los demás. Al llegar a Esme y a Carlisle les pedí hablar un momento a solas con ellos. Algo extrañados por el pedido aceptaron y fuimos a un rincón donde estaba algo vacío de gente.**

 **-¿Qué ocurre cielo?- Carlisle siempre había sido como un segundo padre para mí y sabía que se preocupaba por mi bienestar al igual que por el de sus hijos.**

 **-No pasa nada. Es que quería pediros perdón por todo el lio que he montado. Me alejé de todo el mundo y no hice bien. No solo eche de mi lado a Edward sino a todos vosotros y mirar ahora las consecuencias.**

 **-¿A qué consecuencias te refieres cariño? Y no debes pedirnos perdón por nada. Hiciste lo que era mejor para ti en ese momento.**

 **-Me refiero a que por mi culpa Jasper y Alice ya no están juntos. Edward se ha ido, y no sé si vendrá hoy, solo por el hecho de que yo estaré en la fiesta.**

 **-El que Alice y Jasper ya no estén juntos no es tu culpa. Es culpa de Alice que no confía en vosotros y hace caso a terceras personas. Es nuestra hija- Esme prosiguió hablando, siendo respaldada por Carlisle en cada frase que decía- pero el hecho de que sea nuestra familia no quiere decir que tengamos que aceptar todas las decisiones que toma de buen agrado. Ella ha querido juntarse con personas que la hacen mal y si esa es su decisión la respetáramos pero no la apoyamos.**

 **-No podéis dejarla sola, y más si eso que dices es cierto. ¿No sabéis con quién se ha juntado? Sabéis que la quiero y no quiero que la pase nada por imprudente.**

 **-Hija no sabemos nada de esas personas. Tu padre a estado investigando pero no encuentra nada, ni bueno ni malo. Solo esperamos que entre en razón y vuelva con las personas que la queremos antes de que sea demasiado tarde- Al decir la última frase por la mejilla de Esme resbalo una lágrima. Si había algo que no soportaba era ver llorar a las personas que quería. Abrace a Esme lo que pareció un largo rato que fue interrumpido por la voz de una pequeña princesa que reclamaba mi atención.**

 **-Tía Bella, tía Bella- me di la vuelta para ver a Ina correr, todo lo que sus pequeñas piernitas podían hacia donde estábamos, vestida de la sirenita Ariel. Estaba preciosa con el traje y la peluca que la habían puesto para simular el pelo rojo de Ariel. Detrás de ella venia Christian que estaba vestido del cangrejo de Ariel. Incluso tenía la cara pintada de rojo. Estaba muy gracioso y al verlo una carcajada salió de lo más hondo de mi pecho, ganándome en el proceso una mala mirada de su parte.**

 **-Mi niña hermosa, feliz cumpleaños- la abrace levantándola del suelo y dando vueltas con ella bien agarrada a mi cuello- estas muy guapa cariño.**

 **-Has venido- en el tiempo que no la veía había mejorado mucho en su pronunciación. Había palabras que todavía no se la entendían muy bien pero hablaba mucho mejor que antes. Lo que para mí era una pena ya que adoraba que no se la entendiera cuando hablaba.**

 **-Claro que he venido mi niña, no me perdería tu fiesta por nada del mundo- parece ser que quedo conforme con la respuesta porque me abrazo más fuerte si cabe, dejando un gran beso en mi mejilla- Ahora ¿qué te parece si me presentas a tus amigos?.**

 **-Sí, vamos, vamos.**

 **La mayor parte de la mañana me la pese detrás de Ina, Al parecer no solo yo la había echado de menos. Sabia por Tanya que la niña había preguntado varias veces por mí y por Edward, pero al ser tan pequeña y no entender lo que pasaba, la habían distraído con temas que nada tenían que ver con lo que realmente sucedía.**

 **Estaba en la mesa cogiendo un refresco cuando note que alguien se acercaba a mi lado. Al ver quien era vi que se trataba de Elizabeth y de Edward. Desde que salí del hospital que no los veía. No me atrevía a mirarles a la cara con todo lo ocurrido.**

 **-Ahora entiendo porque mi hijo se enamoró de ti. Amas a los niños igual que él. Y tenéis los mismos valores. Ojala que podáis solucionar los problemas que habéis tenido.**

 **-Elizabeth, yo siento mucho lo que ha pasado, y que por mi culpa Edward se haya ido.**

 **-No solo tú has tenido la culpa. Habéis sido los dos. Os ha faltado comunicaros más entre vosotros- en ese punto tenía que aceptar que Elizabeth llevaba razón.**

 **-Si es verdad. Pero yo quiero solucionar todo lo que ha ocurrido, o al menos intentarlo. Amo a Edward y no he dejado de hacerlo. Y te juro- dije mirándola a los ojos con firmeza- os juro- añadí mirando a Edward. No me había dado cuenta que todavía estaba con nosotras, ya que se había mantenido callado- que con Jacob no he tenido nada. Solo retomamos la amistad perdida. Jamás traicionaría de esa manera el amor que siento por vuestro hijo.**

 **-Tranquila cariño, eso lo sabemos. Tanya nos explicó todo hace unos días. Solo queríamos que supieras que no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. Todos cometemos errores, por eso somos humanos, y el que quieras arreglarlo es más que suficiente para mí. Ahora dame un abrazo, que hacía mucho que no te veía- asentí procesando todas sus palabras. Si algo había aprendido en el tiempo en que llevaba conociendo a los padres de Edward era que su madre era mujer realmente sabia e inteligente, sabía que consejos dar y en qué momento decir las palabras exactas.**

 **La fiesta había sido un gran existo y los pequeños se lo habían pasado a lo grande. Disfrutaron con los trucos de magia y pasaron horas saltando en los castillos. Habían comido y bebido, corrieron por el salón y al final acabaron todos llenos de agua por una guerra que hicieron con globos. La cara de Ina al abrir los regalos no tenía precio. Con cada uno que abría se asombraba más que con el anterior. Era algo adorable de ver.**

 **Al final nos encontrábamos en la casa de Tanya y Christian organizando la cena. Todos vendrían alrededor de las siete de la tarde y ya eran las cinco y media. Por suerte muchas de las cosas que más se tardaban en hacer ya estaban hechas. La mesa estaba puesta y todo lo demás estaba organizado en la nevera. Solo faltaba que nos ducháramos. El primero en hacerlo fue Christian para así poder quedarse con Ina. Luego Tanya y yo nos encaminamos escaleras arriba para nuestro turno bajo la ducha. Al pasar por la puerta del cuarto de Edward no pude menos que recordar las noches que habíamos pasado allí. Unas veces viendo la tele para pasar el rato, otras jugando a guerras de almohadas con Ina. En cambio muchas de las noches las habíamos pasado haciendo el amor, a veces de manera tierna, otras más apasionada. Pero siempre con mucho amor.**

 **-Puedes ducharte en la habitación de Edward- al oír la voz de Tanya salí de mis pensamientos.**

 **-No quiero que se moleste.**

 **-Bueno no creo que lo haga, no tiene por qué hacerlo. Esa habitación fue suya, pero ya que insistió en que nos quedáramos con la casa, míralo como si fuese una habitación más de invitados.**

 **Asentí a sus palabras, aunque era difícil verla como una habitación de invitados después de todo lo pasado allí.**

 **Nada más atravesar la puerta sentí que miles de imágenes venían a mi memoria. El cuarto estaba tal como lo recordaba y cada cosa en el mismo sitio. Nada estaba fuera de lugar, como si su dueño no se hubiese ido nunca y hubiese seguido viviendo en ella.**

 **Deje el bolso que traía conmigo y me encamine al baño. Tarde poco en ducharme, no quería hacer esperar a los demás en caso de que hubieran llegado. Me puse el vestido y me maquille de manera suave como hacia siempre. Raya en los ojos, un poco de brillo en los labios y listo. Con cuidado me puse los zapatos y una vez lista me mire en el espejo. En conjunto me veía bien pero se podía notar en mi rostro que me encontraba algo nerviosa. Sabía que en poco tiempo vería a Edward y no sabía que pensar sobre ello. Al final me convencí de que lo mejor era dejar que transcurriera la noche y ver como se daban las cosas.**

 **Baje las escaleras en el momento en que Jacob llegaba con Rachel y Seth. Al verlo nos abrazamos. En la mañana el no pudo ir a la fiesta por el trabajo pero Rachel y Seth sí que habían estado, y el pequeño se lo había pasado muy bien. Estaba segura de que él e Ina se habían hecho grandes amigos después de haber peleado por mi atención.**

 **Una vez que estuvimos todos reunidos en el salón comenzó la charla. Yo no podía concentrarme en nada de lo que decían por pensar en Edward. Debía de aceptar que lo había extrañado mucho y que todavía sentía el mismo amor por él que antes, incluso más.**

 **Christian no hacían más que mirar el reloj, suponía que esperando que Edward llegara pronto ya que era el único que faltaba, al menos que supiera yo. En la mañana había conocido a Néstor, uno de los hermanos de Christian y tenía que reconocer que me había caído muy bien. Era muy parecido a Christian tanto en el físico como en la personalidad. Con un carácter bromista y risueño.**

 **-Creo que lo mejor será que pasemos al comedor, estamos ya todos- al escuchar a Tanya hablar con ese tono lleno de tristeza y desilusión, hizo que a mis ojos acudieran las lágrimas. Edward no iba a venir. Al mirarnos a los ojos, las dos compartimos una sonrisa triste. Las cosas no habían salido como ambas habíamos pensado.**

 **La cena fue amena, llena de palabras sueltas que decían los dos pequeños. Los demás solo les prestábamos atención y nos reíamos de las cosas que decían. Poco a poco el semblante triste que se había instalado, dio paso a una lleno de risas. La verdad, no sabía cómo había pasado, pero cuando quisimos darnos cuenta, estábamos todos llorando de risa por las bromas que hacían Jacob y Emmett.**

 **El ambiente se vio interrumpido por el sonido del timbre. Todos nos miramos extrañados sin saber quién sería, pero una mirada a la cara de Tanya me dio a entender que ella, al igual que todos, pensaba que era Edward. Las caras de los presentes se volvieron en mi dirección y con sonrisas y palabras de apoyo me animaron para que fuera hacia la puerta y abriera. Al ver que ninguno se movía, y que sería yo la que tendría que abrir, me arme de valor y tomando un hondo respiro me dirigí hacia la puerta. Antes de abrir me tome unos segundos rezando para que todo saliera bien y que de verdad fuera él.**

 **Agarre el pomo de la puerta sintiendo como una corriente eléctrica me atravesaba el brazo. En ese momento tuve una sensación de deja vu, ya que la primera vea que vi a Edward había sentido lo mismo.**

 **Abrí de golpe la puerta encontrándome con esos ojos verdes que había amado desde el momento en que los vi. Su dueño me miraba al igual que yo lo miraba a él. Ninguno de los dos sabia que decir. Estábamos callados, solamente devolviéndonos las miradas. Ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso de decir algo. Pude apreciar que estaba más delgado y demacrado que la última vez que le vi. Tenía algunas ojeras y los pómulos se le notaban más que antes. Pero todos esos detalles no le quitaban el que para mí, todavía era el hombre más atractivo y guapo que existía.**

 **-Hola Edward- finalmente pude encontrar la voz que parecía atascada en mi garganta.**

 **-Isabella.**


	9. Capitulo 8

Aquí tenéis un nuevo capitulo, espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis. Gracias a todas las que me leéis y también daros las gracias por los comentarios que me dejáis, tanto aquí como por facebook.

* * *

EPOV.

 **El viaje desde Nueva York a Seattle había sido largo y cansado. Nada más aterrizar busque rápidamente mi equipaje y me encamine hacia la salida para buscar un taxi que me llevara al hotel. Haría noche en la ciudad, en la mañana temprano saldría en busca de los regalos de Ina y nada más acabar, cogería el otro avión que me llevaría a Forks. Esperaba al menos poder llegar a la cena, ya que a la fiesta de por la mañana me sería imposible.**

 **Una vez instalado en el hotel, pedí servicio a la habitación. Tardaron poco en subirme la cena; había pedido algo ligero ya que las últimas semanas mis comidas no habían sido nada buenas. Eso sumado al consumo de alcohol, había dado paso a que tuviera el estómago completamente cerrado. Tendría que ir haciendo comidas más seguido y en pocas cantidades para que mi organismo volviera a acostumbrarse.**

 **Ya cenado y duchado, me tumbe en la cama del hotel, no tardaría en dormirme ya que me encontraba cansado. No había avisado a nadie de que iría a la fiesta pero suponía que Christian, tras haber hablado conmigo, se lo habría comunicado a los demás. Debía de admitir que me encontraba algo ansioso y nervioso por volver a ver a Bella.**

 **Me había dicho a mí mismo, en muchas ocasiones, que no quería volver a saber nada de ella, que solo quería una explicación del porque estaba con Jacob después de todo lo que la hizo, pero en el fondo de mi mente y de mi subconsciente sabía que no era así. Quería saber, pero quería saber porque la quería a mi lado, junto conmigo como pareja, formando una familia y casados, como había sido mi intención desde el principio.**

 **Por otra lado, aunque me costara admitirlo, tenía que aceptar que a lo mejor Christian tenía razón. A lo mejor era verdad que Bella y Jacob solo eran amigos. Cuando me lo dijo me negué en redondo en aceptar que eso fuese una posibilidad. Ahora que me había alejado de Nueva York y de la vida que había llevado, empezaba a aflorar en mí la duda, empezaban a venir a mi mente muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, pero la principal era, qué haría si es verdad que solo eran amigos, como podía explicar, que por mi orgullo y por ser un cobarde, me había acostado con más prostitutas de las que quería aceptar y recordar.**

 **Ahora que pensaba con la cabeza fría, me daba cuenta de que había hecho todo mal. Tendría que haber esperado a que Bella se recuperara, y haber hablado con ella. Pedirla explicaciones sobre todo lo que había dicho en el hospital y haberme comportado como un adulto. Pero ya era tarde para lamentarme por lo que había hecho, solo me quedaba afrontar las consecuencias como una persona madura.**

 **Antes de salir hacia el aeropuerto había llamado a una de las chicas con las que me acostaba. Fue con la chica que me acosté después de ver las fotos, no sabía cómo, pero tenía su número en la cartera.**

 **Había encontrado una cabina telefónica en uno de mis paseos por el aeropuerto y en un arrebato la había pedido que me acompañara a Forks para que se hiciera pasar por mi pareja. Por supuesto que había aceptado, solo hizo falta prometerla una buena cantidad de dinero, y en menos de una hora estaba en la entrada del aeropuerto, con un pequeño bolso de mano y más que lista para subirse al avión conmigo. Cuando íbamos a embarcar, me arrepentí y tras darla su dinero la despedí. No había quedado muy contenta pero no la quedo más remedio que darse media vuelta y marcharse. Sabía que hacer eso era una manera de humillar a Bella, y por muy dolido que estuviera con ella, no quería hacerla pasar por algo así y menos delante de toda la familia.**

 **Lo único que podía hacer ahora era descansar y esperar que mañana, al menos pudiera hablar con ella de una manera civilizada. Si era verdad que con Jacob solo eran amigos, trataría de conquistarla otra vez, si conseguí que se enamorara una vez de mí, podía conseguirlo de nuevo. Y si como había supuesto en un arrebato de ira, estaba de novia con Jacob, intentaría que al menos pudiéramos ser amigos.**

 **Había oído en muchas ocasiones que en el amor no todo es ganar. Muchas veces es más importante la felicidad de la persona amada que la nuestra, y si la persona a la que amamos es feliz con otra, no quedaba más que aceptar que no todos los finales son felices.**

 **Cuando salí del hotel por la mañana pensé que tardaría más en encontrar los regalos de Ina, pero no había sido así. Solo la cogí unos juguetes y unas películas, ya que su regalo, como venía siendo costumbre, era una cantidad de dinero en una cuenta bancaria que había abierto a su nombre. Era para que pudiera solventar sus gastos universitarios o comprarse caprichos cuando fuera mayor. Sabía que no le iba a faltar de nada ya que Christian ganaba un buen sueldo, pero no se me había ocurrido que otra cosa podía hacer por ella.**

 **Antes de salir de compras esta mañana había dejado ya todo recogido en el hotel, solo quedaba pagar la factura y eso sería todo. En pocas horas estaría enfrente de toda mi familia y enfrente de ella.**

 **El vuelo hacia Forks había sido tranquilo y sin ningún contratiempo, llegamos a la hora prevista, pero eso no hizo posible que pudiera llegar puntual a la cena. Nada más aterrizar había ido a recoger mi maleta y me había dirigido hacia la parada de taxis que había afuera. Como no sabía dónde me iba a quedar, si en la casa que había sido de Bella y mía o en la que habían comprado mis padres cuando se mudaron a Forks, le di al taxista la dirección de la casa de mi hermana. Una vez allí, vería que hacía.**

 **Así que en estos momentos me encontraba en la que una vez había sido mi casa, mirando hacia las ventanas del comedor, donde debían de estar todos festejando el cumpleaños de mi sobrina. No sabía si estarían muy felices de verme, o por el contrario hubieran preferido que no viniera, pero le había prometido a Christian que lo haría y eso es lo que había hecho. De todas formas si me conocían como seguramente lo hacían tendrían que saber que no iba a dejar pasar una fecha tan importante como la del cumpleaños de Ina.**

 **Armándome de valor y respirando varias veces profundo, me encamine hacia la puerta para así enfrentarme a mi futuro.**

 **Sin pensármelo mucho llame al timbre y espere a que abrieran, lo que no esperaba cuando se abrió la puerta fue que la abriera la misma Bella.**

 **Verla fue como un soplo de aire fresco. Hacía casi dos meses que no nos veíamos, pero con una mirada me basto para saber que seguía sintiendo por ella lo mismo que antes.**

 **Como si de un imán se tratase, mis ojos iban hacia ella de manera automática. Recorrí su cuerpo varias veces intentando absorber todo lo que podía. Estaba preciosa, seguía igual de guapa que la última vez que nos vimos. Lo único que note diferente fue su actitud, su porte, parecía más madura, más mujer. Estaba claro que lo que había pasado la había hecho madurar de golpe. A sus casi veintidós años llevaba mucho peso a sus espaldas, pero eso era algo que había amado de ella desde un principio, el que no se dejara vencer por nada y luchara por lo que quería. Y al verla a los ojos sabía que ella, al igual que yo, quería luchar por lo que tuvimos una vez.**

 **-Hola Edward- Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar su voz. Seguía poseyendo ese susurro sensual y suave que me volvía loco de deseo.**

 **-Isabella- no sabía porque había usado su nombre completo. Ella lo odiaba, pero a mí me había parecido siempre el nombre más hermoso que pudiera existir.**

 **-Pasa- se hizo a un lado para que pudiera entrar. Cogiendo mis maletas me dispuse a entrar en la casa, pero una voz que conocía y detestaba me hizo volver a la realidad de golpe.**

 **-Hermosa, ¿Por qué tardas tanto?- delante de mí tenía al mismo Jacob, portando una gran sonrisa que se borró en el instante en que sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía, pero no había cambiado tanto, solo estaba algo más musculoso, seguía teniendo la misma cara de idiota que tenía antes, al menos para mí- Edward- no sé qué fue, seguramente la rabia o los celos de verlos a los dos, uno al lado del otro, pero de mi boca salieron las palabras exactas que sabía que harían daño a Bella.**

 **-Ya veo que rápido te olvidas de que hace escasos dos meses ibas a tener un hijo conmigo. Podías haber guardado algo de luto al menos, ¿no? Ya no por mí, sino por nuestro hijo antes de andarte exhibiendo por todo el pueblo con él- Bella quedo completamente paralizada al escuchar mis palabras, en cambio, Jacob no. No espero ni un segundo antes de que me tuviera contra la pared y su puño se estrellera contra mi cara. Por su puesto que yo le respondí y nos vimos envueltos en un lio de golpes de ida y vuelta. No sabía quién estaba recibiendo más golpes de los dos pero el poder al menos chocar mi puño contra su cara, estaba sirviendo para que la rabia que tenía acumulada fuera menguando poco a poco.**

 **Solo volví al presente cuando sentí que me agarraban por detrás y tiraban de mí para separarme del cuerpo de Jacob. No sabía en qué momento habíamos acabado los dos en el suelo, pero al mirar lo que ocurría alrededor, me di cuenta de que todos estaban afuera menos mi madre y mi sobrina. Bella estaba en la puerta al lado de Rosalie, la tenía agarrada por los hombros, estaba llorando y tenía la cara completamente empapada por las lágrimas. Junto a Jacob estaban Christian y Jasper agarrándolo ya que seguía intentando acercarse a mí para golpearme. Detrás de mi Emmett me sujetaba junto a mi padre. Los demás solo estaban siendo testigos mudos de lo que ocurría.**

 **-Hace poco tiempo fuiste tú el que me amenazaste con molerme a golpes si me acercaba a Bella. Ahora soy yo el que te lo dice a ti- Jacob se soltó de los demás algo más calmado, o eso parecía- Como vuelvas a acercarte a ella y la hables como lo las echo ahora, te mato.**

 **-¿Quién eres tú para decirme eso? ¿Su nuevo novio?- podía sentir el veneno que desprendían mis palabras al salir por mi boca. Sin saber cómo, todos los pensamientos que tenía de volver con Bella, se habían visto eclipsados por los celos cejadores que había sentido al verla al lado del chucho.**

 **-No soy su novio, soy su amigo. Un amigo que protege a los que quiere, y no voy a permitir que la vuelvas a faltar al respeto como lo has hecho. No eres nadie para decirla que se ha olvidado del hijo que ibais a tener. No sabes nada. No tienes la mínima idea de todo por lo que ha pasado Bella estos meses.**

 **En eso tenía que darle la razón. Yo me había ido y no sabía que es lo que había hecho Bella tras su salida del hospital. Solo tenía consciencia de que estaba viendo a Jared, pero eso lo sabía porque es algo que habíamos hablado antes de que todo explotara.**

 **-¿Es cierto que has dicho eso que acaba de decir Jacob, Edward?- mi gire para ver a mi hermana. En realidad mire a todos antes de volver la vista hacia ella, y asentir con la cabeza. Me sentía como un niño de cinco años al que le riñen por hacer algo malo. Pero en cierta forma es lo que había hecho. Había herido a Bella adrede solo por mis celos. En lo personal, no me había considerado nunca alguien que fuera celoso pero desde el momento en que conocí a Bella un sentimiento muy extraño y nuevo me había invadido. Un sentimiento de posesión hacia ella. Hacia lo que quería que tuviéramos y habíamos tenido. No quería que nadie se metiera en medio y lo pudiera romper. Se podría decir que me había vuelto posesivo con nuestra relación de pareja.**

 **-Lo mejor es que te vayas Edward- Emmett, que se había mantenido callado, hablo por primera vez.**

 **-Por qué..- no fui capaz de terminar mi frase ya que por la puerta salía Ina corriendo, con mi madre detrás de ella intentando agarrarla.**

 **-Tío Edward, tío Edward.**

 **-Cariño, estas muy guapa, y ya hablas muy bien- me agache para ponerme a su altura y poder abrazarla. Desde que llegue no había hecho más que discutir con todos y al sentir los brazos de Ina alrededor de mi cuello pudo conmigo. La estreche muy fuerte contra mí, siempre pendiente de no lastimarla, y me levante con ella en brazos. Enterré la cabeza en su pequeño cuellito y me permití ser débil derramando unas lágrimas sin que nadie me viera.**

 **-Ina cielo, el tío Edward ya se va- al escuchar a mi hermana decir eso, levante la cabeza importándome poco que me vieran llorar.**

 **-Tanya por favor, déjame solo cinco minutos con ella, luego te juro que me voy y podéis seguir con la fiesta- por su cara paso un torrente de emociones. Estaba dudando y eso me estaba matando- por favor, sabes que no la haría daño, la quiero como si fuera mi hija.**

 **-No parece que quieras mucho a tus hijos ni a nadie más que a ti mismo. Te fuiste cuando Bella más te necesitaba. Y ahora vienes aquí, a mi casa, armando escándalo. Insultas a Bella y te lías a golpes con Jacob sin ningún motivo. Si mi hermano, al que quería con toda el alma y por el que haría cualquier cosa, se ha convertido ahora en esto que has demostrado ser, es mejor que te vayas y no vuelvas. No quiero cerca de mis hijos a nadie que se pueda descontrolar y hacerles daño solo porque cree estúpidas cosas en su cabeza. Tienes cinco minutos y luego te vas. Estaremos en la casa, no tardes- sin más que decir, todos la siguieron hacia dentro, menos Bella, que tras intercambiar miradas con todos se quedó en la puerta. Solo ellos podían entender el significado de esas miradas pero suponía que la estaban dando ánimos para que no se dejara pisotear por mí.**

 **Tenía que admitir que nada más salir las anteriores palabras de mi boca me había arrepentido en el acto, ahora no sabía cómo me iba a ganar su perdón. Antes estaba difícil, ahora era casi misión imposible.**

 **Ninguno de los dos dijimos nada, yo me concentre en todo lo que me estaba diciendo Ina. Me estaba contando un montón de cosas y casi ninguna entendía que era, ya que estaba emocionada de verme. Al menos alguien se había alegrado de mi llegada. Los cinco minutos pasaron rápido y ni un segundo más tarde ya estaba Tanya en la puerta esperando para que entraran tanto Ina como Bella. Ina entro enseguida pensando que yo también la acompañaría pero Bella se quedó afuera con mi hermana y conmigo.**

 **-Ya puedes irte, y espero que no vuelvas por aquí al menos que sea para disculparte por tu comportamiento. Vamos Bella, terminemos de cenar- algo vacilante la siguió hacia la puerta pero en el marco se detuvo e intercambio unas palabras con mi hermana en susurros. No sé qué fue lo que se dijeron pero Tanya asintió a lo que fuera- espero que no la fastidies más. Y ni se te ocurra insultarla porque yo misma te rompo la cara. No me importa que seas mi hermano- cerró la puerta y nos quedamos solos Bella y yo.**

 **Estaba más que seguro que desde las ventanas que daban a la calle, estarían observando de tanto en tanto lo que pasaba afuera, pero podían estar tranquilos, no iba a hacer nada que pudiera lastimar más a Bella. Bastantes malas palabras la había dicho ya.**

 **-Se supone que somos adultos- empezó hablando con una voz tranquila, carente de emociones. En todo momento mirándome a los ojos- y que como tal tenemos que comportarnos. Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente, y estate seguro de que hablaremos, pero hoy no es el momento. Así que vamos a ser adultos, que es lo que se espera que seamos, y vamos a fingir que todo está bien entre los dos. No te lo pido por mí, ni por los que están adentro, sino por Ina. Se merece un cumpleaños feliz, rodeada de gente que la quiere, y tú, pese a tu comportamiento, sé que la quieres. Ahora está en tu mano, entras y pides perdón a todos, en especial a Jacob o te vas y te olvidas de todos nosotros. Inclusive Ina y el hijo que espera tu hermana.**

 **-¿mi hermana está embarazada?- había escuchado todo lo que me había dicho, pero eso último se había quedado grabado en mi cabeza.**

 **-Sí. De poco más de dos meses. ¿Eso es lo único que vas a decir?.**

 **-Perdón pero no me lo esperaba. Claro que acepto lo que has dicho. Y si, pediré perdón a Jacob. Solo, que no sé lo que me ha pasado. Me he descontrolado al verte al lado de él. Sé que no tengo ninguna razón para actuar como un idiota, pero no esperaba verlo y menos aquí.**

 **-Eso da igual, como te he dicho antes, ya hablaremos en otro momento. Solo te pido por lo que alguna vez fuimos, que te comportes. Entonces que decides, ¿entras o no?.**

 **No tuve que pensármelo mucho, solo cogí mis maletas y la seguí al interior de la casa, donde todos se encontraban en el salón cenando, o fingiendo que lo hacían.**

 **Dentro pude observar que además de todos mis amigos y conocidos, había una chica a la que conocía, era Rachel, la chica con la que Jacob engaño a Bella. Con ella había un niño precioso y a su lado estaba Jacob abrazándola por el respaldar de la silla. Viéndolos así, vi lo que yo quería. Una familia feliz con grandes sonrisas en las caras y Jacob representado el papel de cabeza de familia, protegiéndolos de todo lo que pudiera hacerles daño.**

 **El ver eso fue como un golpe para mí, ya que significaba que Christian había tenido razón desde un principio y Bella en ningún momento, había estado con Jacob de nuevo, solo eran amigos.**

 **Esperaba que lo sucedido anteriormente no fuera un impedimento para que pudiera conquistar de nuevo a Bella. Sabía que no me merecía su perdón. La había dejado cuando mas me necesitaba, y no solo eso, me había acostado con muchas mujeres solo por despecho, esperando poder olvidarla, cosa que no había logrado. Y ahora que volvía a estar cerca de ella, lo primero que hacía era insultarla y liarme a golpes con la persona que había estado para ella como un apoyo constante cuando yo no lo había echo. Tenía que hablar con Jacob para agradecerle el que no la hubiera dejado sola y para pedirle perdón por lo ocurrido anteriormente.**

 **Dirigiéndome a mi hermana comencé hablar.**

 **-Quiero pediros perdón por lo que ha ocurrido antes, no era mi intención armar un escándalo- girándome para mirar a Jacob continúe- te pido perdón, y quiero darte las gracias- por la cara de él paso la confusión, seguramente preguntándose porqué le daba las gracias, pero ya habría tiempo para que aclaráramos todo- ¿puedo hablar contigo y con Christian?.**

 **-Claro que puedes Edward, vamos a mi despacho- parecía que mi hermana no estaba muy conforme con las palabras de Christian, pero nos siguió a los dos hacia el despacho. Pasamos al lado de Bella, y no pude menos que rozar su mano con la mía en una suave caricia. Intente sonreírle y en recompensa conseguí lo que aprecia un intento de la misma.**

 **-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- nada más cerrarse la puerta comenzó el interrogatorio por parte de mi hermana.**

 **-Primero pediros perdón, no quería que pasara nada de esto, pero el ver a Bella con Jacob pudo conmigo. No sabía que él estaría aquí hoy- mi hermana iba a interrumpirme pero no la deje- déjame terminar de hablar y luego me interrumpes, me pegas o me echas de tu casa, lo que quieras hacer está bien, me lo merezco. Segundo quería felicitaros por el bebé que esperáis. Y tercero me gustaría que me permitieras estar con Ina hoy. La he echado de menos y quiero pasar algo de tiempo con ella. En realidad os he echado de menos a todos.**

 **-No parece que sea verdad lo que dices. Dos meses Edward, dos meses sin saber dónde estabas, sin saber si era cierto que estabas bien. No sabíamos nada de ti, solo pro mensaje. Te has comportado como un niño.**

 **-Acepto todo lo que dices porque es verdad, pero no podía estar aquí. Necesitaba irme. Bella no quería saber nada de mí. Sé que tendría que haberme quedado y haber luchado pero ya es tarde. Ahora solo me quede el intentar recuperarla y reconquistarla de nuevo. El que me haya ido no quiere decir que la haya dejado de amar.**

 **-Vas a necesitar más que palabras para que te perdone. No sabes lo mal que lo ha pasado este tiempo. El único que lo sabe, pese a que te duela aceptarlo, es Jacob. Él ha sido el que ha estado con ella en las terapias, el que estaba con ella por las noches cuando se despertaba llorando y el que la ha ayudado a pensar en el bebé sin largarse a llorar.**

 **-Si todo eso es cierto, volveré a darle las gracias las veces que sea necesario, pero no voy a dejar de luchar por ella. Solo esperaba al menos contar con tu ayuda, pero parece ser que te has olvidado de que soy tu hermano- me di la vuelta para salir del despacho pero la mano de Tanya me lo impidió ya que dándome la vuelta me dio un tortazo, seguramente más que merecido, para después abrazarme con todas sus fuerzas.**

 **-Perdón pero es que estoy muy enfadada contigo. Claro que te voy a ayudar con Bella.**

 **-Felicidades de nuevo por el bebé- dije estrechándola más si cabe entre mis brazos.**

 **-Muchas gracias Edward- mire a Christian que nos estaba viendo con una sonrisa en la cara- es bueno verte después de tanto tiempo.**

 **-Ha sido bueno volver con todos vosotros, aunque me haya comportado como un idiota. Ahora contadme, ¿de cuánto estas? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho ya alguna ecografía?- una a una fueron saliendo las preguntas, casi no daba tiempo a que me contestaran, pero tenía que admitir que estaba más que feliz de que mi hermanita fuera a ser mamá, si había alguien que se lo merecía, era ella.**

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? nos leemos la próxima semana, muchos besos.


	10. capitulo 9

Antes que nada, quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza con el capitulo.

Espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis.

* * *

BPOV.

 **Me alegraba que mañana fuera domingo. No me creía capaz de hacer nada, salvo estar en la cama todo el día, relajada leyendo un buen libro.**

 **El día había comenzado muy bien, todos estábamos disfrutando del cumpleaños de Ina, riéndonos y bromeando, pero toda la magia se rompió cuando Edward apareció por la puerta y se lió a golpes con Jacob. No culpaba solo a Ed, Jake también tenía su parte de responsabilidad pero creo que su reacción fue algo normal. Solo estaba defendiendo a una amiga. Por suerte al final pudimos terminar la cena con una relativa tranquilidad, y digo relativa ya que se notaba que el ambiente estaba cargado y se podía cortar con un cuchillo.**

 **Nada más entregar los regalos de Ina, me había venido a casa pese a las protestas de Tanya de que no lo hiciera, pero no quería estar en presencia de Edward después de todas las palabras hirientes que me había dicho. Entendía que estuviera herido, yo misma lo estaba, y sabía que en una situación así, somos capaces de decir lo que sea con tal de hacer daño a la persona que culpamos de nuestro dolor. Eso mismo es lo que yo había hecho cuando desperté en el hospital y lo culpe a él de la pérdida del bebé. Ahora que había pasado un tiempo, y pensaba con la cabeza fría, sabía que él no había tenido nada que ver.**

 **Tenía que admitir que lo que más daño me había hecho habían sido sus palabras de que había olvidado a mi bebé muy pronto. El hecho de que pensara que estaba con Jacob había quedado relegado a un segundo plano nada más salir esas hirientes palabras de su boca. El que él pensara eso no era muy diferente a lo que habían pensado todos los demás.**

 **Más o menos entendía que pensaran así, ya que no era algo muy habitual hacerte amiga de tu ex, el cual te engaña y no solo eso, tiene un hijo con otra. Pero con Jacob las cosas se dieron así, los dos habíamos estado de acuerdo cuando nos volvimos a encontrar, que aunque nos habíamos querido, no nos habríamos hecho felices el uno al otro. Él mismo admitía que no había hecho bien las cosas, no solo me engaño a mí, sino también a Rachel, pero no había sabido hacerlo de otra manera.**

 **Ahora no sabía cómo iba a arreglar las cosas con Edward, no quería verlo y mucho menos estar en su presencia, estaba muy dolida con él por todo lo que había dicho, pero sabía que habían sido sus celos los que hablaron por él. En el tiempo en que estuvimos juntos nunca se había mostrado como alguien posesivo y celoso, no era para nada controlador como muchos otros hombres. Pero quien sabe, podía tener ese lado escondido y ahora haber salido a flote. Fuese como fuese tendría que pasar un tiempo antes de que nos encontráramos de nuevo.**

 _ **Dos semanas después.**_

 **No hacía más que mirar el reloj. Solo faltaban diez minutos para que se acabara la clase, pero parecían muchos más. No sabía que me pasaba pero no me encontraba para nada bien, sentía el cuerpo pesado, con mucho calor pero a la vez frió y tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible.**

 **Lo cierto es que llevaba varios días así, pero lo había asociado al estrés por los exámenes, trabajos y por todo lo reciente que me había pasado. Ahora no creía que fuera así, seguramente habría cogido algún virus estomacal o algo por el estilo. Cuando anoche hable con mis padres, ya estaba realmente mal pero al tener hoy un examen no había querido faltar.**

 **Llevaba algunos días donde casi no podía comer nada, salvo cosas muy liquidas, ya que en otro caso me venían unas nauseas horribles. Tendría que tomarme el día de mañana de descanso, para poder recuperarme. Nada más acabar la clase iría a hablar con el director de la universidad parad decirle lo que me pasaba, y seguramente no estaría de más ir a visitar a Carlisle para ver qué remedio me daba.**

 **Así que nada más tocar el timbre de final de clases eso es lo que hice, fui a la oficina del director y le conté lo que me ocurría. Por supuesto que no puso ninguna pega, solo me deseo una pronta recuperación y sin nada más que decir me fui hacia mi casa.**

 **Al entrar oí ruidos en el salón, seguramente sería mi madre, ella tenía llaves, ya que había insistido que necesitaba unas por si algún día me pasaba algo y no tenía como entrar. Algo dramática para mi gusto, pero en esta ocasión agradecía que las tuviera. El camino hasta mi casa se me había hecho muy largo. Por mucho que caminaba parecía que no iba a llegar nunca a mi destino, y en el trayecto me había comenzado a sentir mucho peor. Me dirigí hacia el salón y como bien pensé, allí estaba mi madre, acompañada de Elizabeth, las dos estaban sentadas cómodamente en el sillón, acompañadas por unas tazas de café y un trozo de tarta, que yo no tenía en la nevera. Alguna de ellas lo habría traído, más seguramente Elizabeth, ya que mi madre lo de cocinar no se la daba muy bien.**

 **Cuando me vieron en la entrada me saludaron las dos muy animadas, pero al oír mi voz al devolverlas el saludo me miraron con las caras llenas de preocupación. Lo cierto es que mi voz había salido muy rara, casi no se me oía.**

 **-Cariño, ¿te encuentras bien?.**

 **-La verdad que no- procedí a relatarlas a las dos los síntomas que tenía, que llevaba ya algunos días con ellos, pero que hasta hoy no había estado tan mal.**

 **-Creo que lo mejor es llamar a Carlisle- dijo mi madre. Yo solo acepte con un gesto de la cabeza y me fui a mi cuarto a dejar mis cosas.**

 **Todos los días cuando volvía de la universidad lo primero que hacía era cambiarme de ropa por una más cómoda, y eso es lo que hice. Me puse unos leggins que tenía con agujeros y una camiseta que me quedaba algo grande, pero me gustaba por eso mismo.**

 **Cuando salí al salón, vi que tanto mi madre como Elizabeth, estaban recogiendo todo lo que habían usado y lavándolo. Como no quería molestarlas, ya que parecían muy concentradas en lo suyo y en una conversación que estaban teniendo en susurros, me fui a tumbar al sofá y me tape con una manta.**

 **Sentí como alguien me llamaba en susurros y me movía con suavidad del sofá para dejarme con mucho cuidado en una superficie plana, que supuse seria la cama de mi dormitorio. No tenía fuerzas para abrir ni siquiera los ojos, pero en un intento por ver quién era la persona que me había cogido hice un tremendo esfuerzo por abrirlos. Al hacerlo me encontré con los ojos claros de Carlisle que me veían con preocupación. Pude distinguir algunas siluetas que estaban a su lado pero no pude enfocar bien quienes eran.**

 **-Bella, ¿cuantos días llevas así?- mire de nuevo a Carlisle para contestar a su pregunta, pero al intentarlo me di cuenta de que tenía la boca muy seca y pastosa, como si tuviera un estropajo dentro. Al ver que intentaba hablar y no podía, me comencé a poner nerviosa. Desde el principio había estado convencida de que lo que tenía era un virus estomacal o alguna cosa de ese tipo pero ahora me estaban entrando las dudas- tranquila cielo, voy a revisarte- asentí a las palabras de Carlisle.**

 **Comenzó tomándome la temperatura y mirándome la garganta. Había ciertos momentos donde el sueño y el cansancio podían conmigo y me quedaba dormida por periodos cortos de tiempo. No fui consciente de las caras que hacia Carlisle al mirarme, pero cuando termino de revisarme, me tapo y salió hacia al salón donde suponía que estarían mi madre y Elizabeth.**

 **No sabía si había pasado mucho tiempo o poco desde que llegue de la universidad ya que había perdido lo que parecía ser al noción del tiempo, pero al intentar encontrar una mejor postura en la cama vi por la ventana que ya había comenzado a anochecer, así que haciendo unos rápidos cálculos, supuse que serían sobre las seis y media de la tarde. Desde la cama podía escuchar las voces amortiguadas de las personas que se encontraban en el salón, parecía ser más de tres, y no sé si fue producto de la fiebre, que estaban más que segur que tenía, pero una de las voces se parecía mucho a la Edward. Esa voz podría reconocerla en cualquier lugar y en cualquier situación que se presentase.**

 **Sentí que la puerta de mi dormitorio se abría con cuidado y por ella asomaba una cabeza con cierta reticencia. Al ver que era Edward comprendí que no había imaginado su voz y entendía el que entrara con precaución al cuarto. Después de todo, nuestro último encuentro no había sido de lo más amistoso.**

 **-¿Cómo te encuentras?- entro del todo a la habitación y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Podía ver que estaba dubitativo sobre si acercarse o no, pero sea lo que sea que pasaba por su cabeza se animó y se acercó hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama. Como no quería volver a sentir la sensación que tuve al intentar hablar antes, decidí que mejor le contestaría por gestos. Y como no sabía muy bien como encontraba, quitando que me dolía todo el cuerpo y tenía un frio horrible, levante los hombros dando a entender que no estaba ni bien ni mal- No te preocupes, Carlisle ya ha llamado a la ambulancia y vendrá enseguida, te pondrás bien.**

 **¿Ambulancia? No entendía porque tenían que llamar a una. Sabía que estaba mal, no era tan tonta como para creer que estaba a las mil maravillas, pero ¿tan grave era lo que tenia que no podía ir en coche hasta allí?.**

 **-No, po…po..por favor- me costó horrores decir esas tres simples palabras, pero haría lo que fuera para no ir al hospital, y en caso de tener que hacerlo, no quería hacerlo en una ambulancia.**

 **-Bella, tranquila. No voy a dejar que te pase nada. Tranquila amor, tranquila- una de sus manos encontró la mía y la agarro ejerciendo presión en ella. Como si quisiera decirme que no estaba sola, que él estaba conmigo, dándome apoyo.**

 **Amor. Él me había llamado amor. Una palabra tan corta, pero con un significado tan grande, que podía hacer que el corazón se detuviera durante eternos segundos para después reanudar su marcha con una intensidad mayor a la anterior. Donde podías sentir dentro de tu pecho un aleteo rápido como si fueran las alas de un colibrí que se batían a gran velocidad.**

 **No sabía porque, pero al oír sus palabras, me embargo una gran oleada de calma. Sabía que teníamos mucho de qué hablar, pero al llamarme amor, de esa manera en que lo había hecho, con su voz suave, llena de ternura y preocupación, me dio a entender que las cosas entre nosotros si podían volver a ser lo que fueron. Tendríamos que hacerlo con calma y no apresurarnos en nada. No sabía explicar el cómo ni el porqué, pero estaba convencida de que lo nuestro no había muerto y que todavía, a pesar de todo, podíamos llegar a ser felices el uno con el otro.**

 **-Bella, ya ha llegado la ambulancia, nos tenemos que ir. Tengo que hacerte unas pruebas para estar seguro de lo que tienes- Carlisle había entrado en el cuarto seguido por mi madre y Elizabeth. Las dos se habían dado cuenta de que Edward y yo estábamos cogidos de la mano ya que pude apreciar una sonrisa en sus caras.**

 **-Carlisle- Edward se levantó de la cama sin soltar mi mano en ningún momento. Agradecía mucho ese contacto. Su mano en contacto con la mía me daba un calor muy agradable que se extendía, de dicha mano, hacia la parte superior del brazo y terminaba alojándose en los confines de mi corazón- Llevare a Bella en el coche, ella no quiere ir en ambulancia.**

 **-Edward sabes que en la ambulancia ira mejor y puedo ponerla un gotero con suero.**

 **-Está bien- gire mi cabeza en su dirección mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos. Él me había dicho que no me dejaría que me pasara nada, y ahora estaba de acuerdo en que me fuera en una ambulancia cuando sabía que no quería hacerlo- ¿podéis dejarnos solos un momento, por favor?.**

 **Los tres asintieron y salieron sin decir nada.**

 **-Edward…en la ambulancia…no- me incorpore en la cama con bastante esfuerzo, sentía el cuerpo débil y pesado, extendí el brazo para coger una botellita de agua que tenía siempre al lado de la cama, en la mesilla de noche, y bebí agua para refrescarme la garganta- por favor.**

 **-¿Por qué no quieres ir en la ambulancia? Lo que ha dicho Carlisle es cierto. Allí podrá ponerte suero y tenerte hidratada.**

 **-El accidente- En su cara se podía ver claramente la confusión. Seguramente mis palabras le parecerían extrañas y sin sentido, pero para mí, tenía todo el sentido del mundo- El bebé que perdimos. La ambulancia me lo recuerda. No me hagas ir por favor- Una sombra cruzo su cara oscureciendo su mirada y volviéndola tormentosa. No sabía que estaría pensando pero sería algo triste, al igual que me pasaba a mí cuando me acordaba de nuestro bebé nonato.**

 **-No vas a ir en la ambulancia. Yo te llevare.**

 **Vi que iba hacia el rincón del cuarto donde tenía un armario pequeño, en él guardaba las cosas de cama, toallas y demás enseres del baño, y cogía una manta. Volvió hacia la cama y con cuidado pero con decisión me aparto las mantas. Agarrándome de la mano me ayudo a incorporarme hasta quedar sentada en el borde. Me echo la manta por encima de los hombros y sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo me cogió en brazos y salimos hacia el salón.**

 **Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al vernos salir así, pero el único que hablo fue Carlisle.**

 **-¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo? Los médicos de la ambulancia tienen que ponerte el suero.**

 **-Bella no va a ir en ninguna ambulancia. La voy a llevar en mi coche- Carlisle estaba listo para protestar pero Edward no le dio tiempo, interrumpiéndolo antes de que abriera la boca- No me importa lo que penséis, ella no quiere ir y no la voy a obligar. Sé que es necesario que la pongan el suero, pero va conmigo.**

 **Ninguno de los tres parecía muy convencido, pero al ver que Edward no daba marcha atrás, aceptaron.**

 **Los médicos entraron enseguida y me pusieron una aguja intravenosa para pasarme el suero. Como iba a ir en coche, mi madre y Elizabeth vendrían con nosotros y una de las dos llevaría agarrado el suero.**

 **Sabía que estaba haciendo un escándalo por no querer ir en la ambulancia pero no me veía con fuerzas de subirme a una.**

 **Para mucha gente podía parecer algo insignificante pero había sido yo la que había oído a los médicos hablar mientras iba y venía en la inconsciencia. Había oído como hablaban entre ellos diciendo que no podían hacer nada por salvar a mi bebé. Que no llegarían a tiempo al hospital.**

 **En lo que parecieron solo unos minutos llegamos al complejo hospitalario. No se veía mucha gente en la entrada, y parecía que había bastante calma, pero siendo como eran los hospitales, no te podías fiar de la calma que había en ellos.**

 **En muchas ocasiones había oído a Carlisle decir que, lo que parecía que iban a ser noches tranquilas en un comienzo, habían acabado siendo noches horribles al final de la jornada.**

 **Como la ambulancia nos había seguido, nada más llegar, los médicos me bajaron del coche y me subieron a una camilla entrando conmigo a un box con rapidez.**

 **No fui muy consciente de lo que me hacían.**

 **La última vez que había estado en un lugar así, no había sido para nada bueno, y quería que acabaran cuanto antes para poder irme.**

 **Me habían sacado sangre y Carlisle me revisaba cada dos por tres, mirando que el suero tuviera contenido y haciéndome preguntas. En un momento dado, Edward entro en el box, y su sola presencia logro que me calmara un poco. No fue mucho lo que dijimos, ya que siempre había alguien con nosotros pero el saber que al menos estaba allí, a mi lado, era un gran paso. O al menos eso es lo que me parecía.**

 **Carlisle entro en un momento dado en el que los dos estábamos mirándonos a los ojos del otro. No estábamos hablando de nada, pero parecía que todo lo que teníamos que decir, lo estaban expresando nuestras miradas. No queriendo interrumpir, se aclaró la garganta un par de veces, haciendo que perdiéramos nuestro contacto visual para fijar la vista en él.**

 **-Perdón por la interrupción, pero ya tengo los resultados de tus análisis Bella.**

 **-¿Qué es lo que dicen?- Edward se separó y se acercó hacia Carlisle para mirar el mismo los papeles que traía en la mano.**

 **-Tienes mononucleosis, Bella.**

 **-¿Qué tengo que?.**

 **-Así es Bella- Edward seguía mirando los papeles, pero ya no parecía prestar atención a lo que ponía en ellos. Se había quedado como con la mirada perdida, pensando en algo que solo el sabia- Muchos casos de mononucleosis se producen por el contacto en los útiles de comida o por medio de besos. Es una enfermedad que se transmite por la saliva.**

 **-¿Y cómo es que me he contagiado?. Hace meses que no beso a nadie- cuando pronuncie estas últimas palabras, mire a Edward, y vi que me estaba mirando. En su rostro se reflejó una sonrisa triste que no le llego a los ojos.**

 **-Puedes contagiarte comiendo de una cuchara de una persona que tenga el virus, no tiene que ser necesariamente por medio de besos. Es por medio de la saliva en general. Probablemente alguien de la universidad lo tenga y has comido de su cuchara o bebido de su vaso. Puede ser la persona que menos se te ocurra ahora.**

 **Tras escuchar esas palabras de Carlisle, un solo nombre vino a mi mente, Lauren. Ella había faltado la última semana a la universidad alegando que se encontraba mal. Yo creía que lo que había dicho porque seguía de escapada romántica con su novio, pero ahora que hacia memoria, todo lo que estaba diciendo Carlisle encajaba. Lauren y yo en alguna ocasión habíamos compartido el bote de refresco en los almuerzos, incluso comida. A ninguna de las dos se nos había pasado por la cabeza que algo así pudiera sucedernos.**

 **-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer ahora? Me refiero a que tratamiento debo seguir.**

 **-No hay un tratamiento específico para seguir. Es un tipo de virus que desaparece solo. Suele durar unas cuatro semanas. Lo que tienes que hacer mayormente es descansar, beber muchos líquidos para evitar la deshidratación y tomar paracetamol o ibuprofeno para el dolor que puedas sentir y para bajar la fiebre- Mientras hablaba, Carlisle iba anotando algo en lo que suponía que sería mi historial médico. Edward se había acercado a la cama, pero ya no había vuelto a intentar cogerme de la mano- esta demás decir- agrego Carlisle- que nadie debe de usar tus cosas personales y tus cubiertos- echando una mirada a Edward y otra a mí, añadió- y por supuesto que no debes de besar a nadie. Tu mismo lo sabes Edward, eres médico.**

 **Tras decir eso, salió de la habitación, dejándonos a los dos sin saber que decir. Solo intercambiamos una mirada y volvimos a perdernos cada uno en nuestros pensamientos.**

 **Estaba claro que Edward y yo no estábamos en ese punto de andar besándonos, pero el solo hecho de que lo mencionara, me había dejado con ganas de volver a probar sus labios.**

 **Hacia tantos meses que no podía saborear su sabor, y disfrutar de su suavidad que los extrañaba como un náufrago extraña el agua o un lugar donde dormir.**

 **-Voy a decir a nuestras madres que nos vamos en breve para casa.**

 **Volví al presente, dejando de soñar con sus labios y sus besos, para ver como salía del cuarto hacia la sala de espera.**

* * *

Contadme, ¿que os ha parecido?.

Dra B Swan gracias por ayudarme en el capitulo contándome sobre la mononucleosis, te lo agradezco de corazón.

Melany he visto tus comentarios, pero no puedo contestarte por ff, si quieres háblame al facebook, swallen isabella, y conversamos por allí :) gracias por deajrlos :)


	11. capitulo 10

buenas tardes queridas, espero que el fin de semana vaya bien.

aquí os dejo el capitulo, la idea era haberlo subido ayer pero no me dejaba, no se si por problemas de conexión o que. Espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis.

* * *

 _ **EPOV.**_

 **Había decidido ir al hospital para hablar con Carlisle y ver si podía volver a ocupar mí puesto como pediatra. Si me decía que no, lo iba a entender perfectamente. Me había ido, sin decir a nadie a donde o por cuanto tiempo, porque yo mismo no lo sabía, y había vuelto cuando todos menos se lo esperaban, al menos algunos. Estaba seguro que el único que tenía la certeza de que iba a volver era Christian.**

 **Durante el tiempo que estuve fuera, lo más normal era que otro pediatra hubiese ocupado mi puesto y yo tampoco quería quitarle el lugar. Así que había pensado, en caso de que no pudiese recuperar mi puesto, buscar trabajo en algún hospital de Seattle o Port Angeles.**

 **En la última semana había estado buscando un piso o una casa para poder vivir, aunque por el momento me estaba quedando en casa de mis padres. No era algo que quisiera hacer permanentemente; tenía casi veintiséis años y no era plan de estar viviendo con ellos. Quería mi lugar para poder estar tranquilo y armar mi plan de reconquistar a Bella.**

 **Desde el día del cumpleaños de Ina que no la veía, y no sabía qué momento sería bueno para poder ir a verla. Estaba seguro de que con mi comportamiento había fastidiado todo más de lo que ya estaba, pero aún me quedaba al menos una pequeña esperanza de poder arreglarlo. Esa pequeña esperanza de la que la gente habla y dice que es la última que se pierde.**

 **Así que ahora me encontraba esperando a Carlisle en su despacho para que pudiéramos hablar y ver que me decía. Su secretaria me había dicho que volvería en unos minutos pero no sabía cuantos minutos eran y me estaba comenzando a impacientar. Según me dijo había recibido una llamada de urgencias y había acudido allí. Como no podía seguir encerrado entra las cuatro paredes que conformaban su despacho, despacho que era más grande que el que tenía yo antes en el hospital, decidí que lo esperaría en la cafetería. Dispuesto a informar a la secretaría de mi decisión me levante y fui hacia la puerta pero no me dio tiempo a agarrar el pomo cuando esta se abrió de un golpe.**

 **Por ella apareció un Carlisle completamente despeinado como pocas veces le había visto. Tenía los ojos rojos y la cara completamente transformada en un rictus de dolor y sufrimiento. No sabía que le había pasado pero seguramente que era algo malo. Al ver que me encontraba allí intento cambiar su cara pero ya había visto lo que intentaba ocultar.**

 **-Edward, ¿qué haces aquí?- paso cerrando la puerta detrás de él, y con paso cansado se encaminó a su silla para sentarse.**

 **-Quería hablar contigo, pero no sé si es buen momento.**

 **-Siéntate, y dime, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?.**

 **Le hice caso y me senté en la silla donde había estado escasos minutos antes.**

 **-Veras, quería volver a trabajar aquí, pero no sé si mi puesto esta libre o tenéis a otro pediatra.**

 **-Como te dije aquel día que te cogiste la excedencia, el puesto es tuyo siempre que lo quieras. No he cogido a ninguno otro pediatra en este tiempo. Tus consultas las he pasado yo.**

 **-Claro que lo quiero. Muchas gracias Carlisle.**

 **-Lo que me gustaría saber ahora es cuando puedes reincorporarte. Tengo mucho trabajo como puedes ver- añadió señalando un montón de papeles apilados en su escritorio- Y aunque no quiera admitirlo, los años pasan factura, no soy tan joven como antes, ya no puedo con todo el trabajo yo solo.**

 **Una parte de lo que decía era cierto. Los turnos en el hospital se hacían muy pesados y en ocasiones tenías ganas de coger e irte para casa. Pero en esos momentos recordabas la parte buena de tu trabajo y tan pronto como venían esas ganas, se iban.**

 **En lo que no estaba de acuerdo con él, era en que no estaba joven. Si bien es cierto que hacia algunos meses que no lo veía, y algo más cansado se le notaba, eso no lo podía negar, no llegaba al punto de parecer un anciano. Carlisle, al igual que mi padre, no representaban la edad que tenían. Ya fuera por físico o por genética, parecían de menos edad y se conservaban bien. Tenían cincuenta y seis años pero todavía tenían mucha vida por delante, al menos eso esperaba yo.**

 **-Puedo empezar mañana mismo si quieres.**

 **Estaba deseando volver a incorporarme mi puesto de trabajo y volver a tener una rutina.**

 **-Eso sería…-Carlisle no pudo terminar de hablar ya que su teléfono nos interrumpió. Parecía extrañado por la llamada pero contesto de todas maneras- Renne- no podía escuchar lo que estaba diciéndole pero parecía ser serio- si claro ahora mismo voy, ¿dónde estáis?- mientras hablaba comenzó a guardar en su maletín sus cosas personales- no os mováis de allí, en diez minutos llego- colgó sin decir nada más y fue directo a la puerta.**

 **-¿Qué ocurre?.**

 **-Es Bella- al oír su nombre salí detrás de él persiguiéndolo por los pasillos del hospital.**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Qué la pasa?.**

 **-No lose Edward. Voy a su casa para…- no deje que terminara de hablar.**

 **-Voy contigo.**

 **-No creo que sea lo mejor.**

 **-Carlisle, falle a Bella una vez cuando me fui. No voy a volver a dejarla sola a si venga el mismo ejército a intentar impedírmelo, ¿está claro?- no me respondió con palabras, pero por su rostro cruzo una pequeña sonrisa- ahora dime, dices que está en su casa, ¿cómo en su casa?. Pensé que había vuelto a vivir con Charlie y Renne.**

 **-Y así fue, al menos durante un tiempo. Luego busco un pequeño apartamento y vive allí, está cerca de su universidad.**

 **Tras pasarme la dirección de la casa de Bella, cada uno cogimos direcciones distintas para montarnos en nuestros coches. Como bien había dicho Carlisle estaba cerca de su universidad y del hospital también. Incluso cerca de nuestra antigua casa.**

 **Había hablado con mi hermana y me había dicho que la casa estaba tal como la deje el día que me fui. Algunos días mi madre se pasaba por allí para ventilarla pero no había vuelto nadie a vivir en ella.**

 **Si con Bella las cosas volvían a ser como eran, podíamos volver a vivir en la casa o buscar un lugar nuevo, como ella quisiera. Incluso si en su nuevo apartamento se encontraba cómoda, yo no tenía ningún inconveniente en irme a vivir allí con ella. Pero eso sería más adelante. Ahora lo principal era saber que la ocurría y que me perdonara.**

 **Había tenido mucho tiempo para soñar con todas las cosas que quería hacer junto con ella. Y con el pasar de los días, esas cosas no iban disminuyendo, sino todo lo contrario, iban incrementando. En mi cabeza tenía el esquema de todo lo que quería realizar junto a ella, desde viajes a diversos sitios del mundo, a formar una familia y vivir tranquilos. Con una gran casa y por supuesto un gran jardín para que los niños pudieran correr y divertirse. Sabía que para que eso se hiciera realidad quedaba todavía algún tiempo, pero estaba decidido a ganarme el perdón y el amor de Bella de nuevo, no iba a darme por vencido.**

 **Había estado tan concentrado en mis pensamientos e ilusiones que no me había percatado de que estaba parado en la entrada del edificio de Bella.**

 **Apagando el motor del coche, me baje y observe el lugar por fuera. La verdad que parecía un sitio muy bonito y acogedor, pero por lo que podía ver, era una zona principalmente de estudiantes, no se veía ninguna familia cerca.**

 **Carlisle estaba en la entrada, así que no lo hice esperar y fui a su encuentro. Juntos subimos al piso de Bella, donde Renne estaba ya en la puerta. Al verme se sorprendió un poco pero no puso ningún inconveniente en que entrara en la casa. Al pasar al salón el sorprendido fui yo. Allí se encontraba mi madre, sentada en el sillón al lado de un bulto. Dicho bulto, resulto ser Bella. Al acercarme un poco vi que estaba dormida y que tenía casi toda la cara tapada. Lo poco que podía ver de su rostro estaba rojo, con claros signos de tener fiebre. Carlisle al ver lo mismo que yo se acercó rápidamente a su lado y destapo un poco su rostro. Yo no quería que Bella me viera, por lo que permanecí algo más apartado. Al sentir el tacto de la mano de Carlisle en su frente, abrió un poco los ojos, pero enseguida volvió a cerrarlos.**

 **Viendo el estado en el que estaba Carlisle la cogió con cuidado y la llevo a su cuarto. Una vez allí la dejo en la cama y cerró la puerta en las narices de mi madre, Renne y de mí mismo.**

 **En lo que la revisaba, los tres fuimos al salón y nos sentamos. Ninguno decía nada y se podía sentir algo tenso en el ambiente. Seguramente que se debiera a mi presencia. Desde que había vuelto no había tenido tiempo de hablar con Charlie ni con Renne, y podía afirmar que Renne quería alguna que otra explicación.**

 **-Renne- no sabía que decir, pero estaba claro que algo tenía que decir- Quería pediros perdón a ti y a Charlie por haberme ido como lo hice.**

 **-Edward, ni a Charlie ni a mi tienes que pedirnos perdón. Si te fuiste, fue por la manera en la que Bella se comportó contigo, pero eso es algo que a nadie más que a vosotros incumbe- en su rostro se podía percibir un tinte extraño, como si quisiera decir algo y no estaba segura de hacerlo- lo que si me gustaría saber es ¿por qué estás aquí?.**

 **Su pregunta me descoloco por completo.**

 **-No entiendo muy bien a que refieres Renne.**

 **-Quiero decir que, que haces aquí, en casa de Bella, después de tratarla como la trataste en el cumpleaños de Ina y de acusarla de todo lo que la acusaste.**

 **-Yo la quiero. Sé que la trate mal, pero fueron los celos los que hablaron por mí.**

 **-Mira Edward, como bien te he dicho, nadie más que Bella y tú sois responsables de vuestros actos, pero no voy a permitir que la vuelvas a hacer daño. Sé que ella te lastimo pero como comprenderás es mi hija, y por encima de ella no hay nadie. Mi deber como madre es protegerla. Desde el momento en que te conocí, me pareciste un buen chico, solo no hagas que me arrepienta de haberlo pensado y de haber apoyado tu relación con Bella.**

 **Tras decir todo eso, que se notaba lo tenía guardado, se marchó a lo que supuse seria la cocina, y me quede a solas con mi madre, quien estaba muy callada escuchando todo lo que decía Renne.**

* * *

 **Hacía poco más de una hora que habíamos vuelto del hospital y Bella estaba tomándose una ducha. En su aspecto se podía ver que estaba cansada, no solo a nivel físico si no también emocional.**

 **Cuando estaba en su cuarto intentando convencerla de que tenía que ir en la ambulancia al hospital, me había dicho el motivo por el que no quería ir en una. Nada más saberlo, quise evitarla el mal trago y convencí a todos de llevarla en el coche, pero me había dado cuenta de que para ella el tema del bebé todavía era un tema delicado, como es comprensible.**

 **No es que a mí no me afectara, sentía mucho no haber conocido a nuestro bebé, pero tras saber que no se había podido hacer nada por él, en lo único en lo que me concentre fue en esperar que Bella despertara y el saber qué hacer cuando volviera del mundo de los sueños. Me olvide de mí y de lo que sentía.**

 **Lo que nadie sabía es que cuando estaba solo, en la soledad de nuestro cuarto o en casa, había llorado durante largas horas por lo que habíamos perdido y no recuperaríamos. El imaginarme con ella formando una familia era lo que más deseaba pero no sabía, en el que caso de que volviéramos a estar juntos como pareja, como se tomaría Bella la simple idea de plantearnos tener un bebé.**

 **Este tipo de heridas no dejaban marcas visibles en el cuerpo, pero lo hacían en nuestro interior, en nuestra alma. Y el borrar una herida de ese rincón tan apartado no era nada fácil. Personalmente creía que lo que teníamos que hacer era aprender a convivir con lo que nos había deparado la vida. Y en nuestros corazones guardar el recuerdo de nuestro pequeño.**

 **-¿Me puedes traer una taza de té, por favor?- Salí de mi trance al sentir la voz de Bella hablándome. Había decidido acompañarla hasta su apartamento en lo que Renne recogía unas prendas de ropa de su casa y llegaba para hacer compañía a Bella en lo que se recuperaba. Al mirarla vi que ya se había puesto un pijama y traía una toalla envuelta en su pelo.**

 **-¿Por qué no me has llamado? Estas débil y te podías haber caído. No me importa llevarte en brazos o haberte agarrado- mientras decía esto iba ya rumbo a la cocina a por su taza de té.**

 **Preparé el agua templada, que es como la gustaba, y puse dentro de la taza la bolsita de té, con dos cucharadas de azúcar. Bella no era una chica de té, solo lo tomaba cuando estaba muy mal, con catarros y ese tipo de cosas, por lo general era más de beber café bien cargado.**

 **Sabía que en el estado en el que se encontraba su garganta no querría comer nada, pero por si acaso cogí unas galletas que tenía en el mueble.**

 **-Toma. Esta como te gusta- con cuidado, la pase la taza de té.**

 **-Gracias, Edward. Perdón por las molestias.**

 **-No tienes que darme las gracias por nada, lo hago con gusto. Y no son molestias.**

 **Tras esa breve conversación los dos nos quedamos callados, sumidos en nuestros pensamientos. En mi cabeza seguía dando vueltas una frase que había dicho en el hospital cuando Carlisle nos dio la noticia de que tenía mononucleosis.**

 **Claramente ella no conocía la enfermedad, o si la concia no sabía cómo se contagiaba. Nada más que Carlisle dijo que la enfermedad se traspasaba por la saliva, bien sea por beber de un vaso de alguien que tiene la enfermedad o por medio de un beso, a mi mente acudió la idea de que Bella aunque no estuviera con Jacob de pareja como yo había pensado, podía estar con otro. El pensarlo me había dolido pero fue una fracción de segundo, en seguida deseche la idea de mi mente. Lo que me llamo la atención fue el comentario que hizo diciendo que ella hacia mucho que no besaba a nadie. No solo el comentario, sino que cuando lo dijo, lo dijo mirándome a los ojos, como dando a entender que desde que nos besamos por última vez no había vuelto a besar a nadie. Su cara al hablar había sido tranquila y debía reconocer que Bella no sabía mentir, así que al ser consciente del significado de sus palabras, no puede menos que sentirme un maldito desgraciado.**

 **En un arranque de furia y de celos yo me había acostado con bastantes chicas en Nueva York. No es algo de lo que me sintiera orgulloso, pero ahora tendría que afrontar mis actos. No sabía cómo ni cuándo pero tendría que contar a Bella la verdad.**

 **-¿En qué piensas?.**

 **No me había dado cuenta de que Bella me estaba mirando, y parecía ser por la pequeña sonrisa que tenía en su cara, que llevaba tiempo haciéndolo y yo no había sido consciente.**

 **-En nada, y en todo, si es que eso tiene sentido. Hoy hable con Carlisle, y mañana mismo comenzare a trabajar otra vez en el hospital.**

 **-Me alegro mucho por ti. Sé que tu trabajo es algo que te apasiona.**

 **-Si es algo que me encanta hacer. Pero basta de hablar de mí, cuéntame que has hecho tú en estos meses.**

 **-No sé si sea un buen momento de hablar ahora. Mi madre no tardara en venir y no quiero que nos interrumpa.**

 **En eso tenía que darla la razón. Renne probablemente estaría al llegar y como bien decía Bella nos interrumpiría en mitad de la conversación.**

 **El día que habláramos tendríamos que hacerlo con calma y sin que nadie nos molestara.**

 **-Tienes razón. Pero creo que nos debemos una conversación- Bella solo asintió.**

 **-Sabes- tras unos minutos en silencio, pensé que no diría nada más, pero el mirar su cara bien, se podía notar que había algo que quería decir- llevo toda la tarde, desde que volvimos del hospital, dándole vueltas a algo. No sé si sea el mejor momento pero quiero que sepas una cosa.**

 **-¿Qué? Puedes hablar con completa libertad.**

 **-No sé por dónde empezar pero supongo que lo más fácil es decirte que te quiero. En estos meses no he dejado de hacerlo.**

 **No sé qué es lo que esperaba que me dijera, pero claramente no eran esas palabras. Por su puesto que en lo más hondo de mi corazón y de mi mente tenía la esperanza de que todavía me quisiera, pero el oírlo de sus labios, de su propia boca, era lo mejor que me había pasado desde que la conocí. Después de todas las palabras tan hirientes que la había dicho, el que me quisiera era un maldito premio que no estaba dispuesto a perder por nada del mundo. E iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en mi mano para que no se arrepintiera de haber dado el paso y decirlas ella primero.**

 **-Yo también te quiero Bella. Te juro que no he dejado de hacerlo. Te amo igual que antes. Estos meses separados han sido una tortura y casi acaban conmigo, pero te prometo, no, te juro que voy hacer todo lo posible por recuperar lo que teníamos antes.**

 **Sin dejar que contestara, me tire encima de ella y la estreche entre mis brazos. Daría todo lo que tengo por poder besarla, pero con la enfermedad no podía. Así que me limite a abrazarla y besarla por toda la cara, provocando que riera.**

 **No habíamos arreglado todo, pero era un pequeño paso dado en la dirección correcta.**

* * *

¿Que os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado, lo habéis odiado?

Nos leemos en quince días y a lo largo de la semana, os traeré novedades ;)


	12. capitulo 11

_**Disclaimer: personajes de S.M. yo solo juego con ellos.**_

 _ **Buenas tardes chicas, aquí os dejo el capitulo de esta semana, espero que os guste y que me dejéis vuestras opiniones, tanto positivas como negativas.**_

* * *

 _CPOV._

Por fin parecía que las cosas se iban asentando para Edward y Bella.

El día de ayer Edward llego a la casa muy emocionado, como hacía tiempo que no lo veía, diciéndonos a Tanya y a mí, que Bella le había dicho que le quería. Como es lógico estaba que no cabía en sí de gozo y ya estaba haciendo un sinfín de planes. No quise quitarle la ilusión, pero como amigo suyo que soy, me vi en la obligación de hacerle ver, que aunque Bella le haya dicho que le quiere, aún no habían hablado todas las cosas con calma.

Me alegraba que por fin ellos pudieran ir solucionando poco a poco sus desencuentros, cuando estaba más que claro que los dos se querían y lo que les había faltado había sido comunicación, pero parecía que yo no corría con la misma suerte. No es que con Tanya estuviéramos mal como pareja, de hecho estábamos mejor que nunca con la llegada de nuestro bebé. Pero Esther, Esther era tema aparte, me estaba haciendo la vida imposible.

En los últimos meses había tenido varios encontronazos con ella y estaba sacándome de mis casillas. Durante casi tres años se había olvidado de que tenía una hija, y ahora parecía que quería pasar todos los días con ella, dándoselas de gran madre.

Si yo estuviera seguro de que había vuelto porque de verdad extrañaba a Ina y quería pasar tiempo con ella, no me interpondría en que se vieran, pero el problema era que tenía serias dudas sobre su regreso. Por no hablar de que Ina, que cada vez que tenía que ir con ella, lloraba, pataleaba y chillaba. La última vez que esto ocurrió fue ayer, y cada día me estaba hartando más tener que ver como mi hija sufría por tener que obligarla a hacer algo que no quiere.

Tanya me había dicho meses atrás, al igual que mi hermano Néstor, que hablara con el juez que lleva el caso y le contara lo ocurrido, a ver si podíamos solucionar el problema de las visitas de algún modo, como con supervisión de un guardia o algo así, como no sabía si valdría de algo, ya que no tomarían muy en cuenta mi opinión por las diferencias que había entre Esther y yo, decidí dejarlo estar durante un tiempo.

Pero ayer cuando Esther trajo a la niña de vuelta a la casa, parecía alterada por algo. No sabía porque, y tampoco le había dado mayor importancia, ya que lo que hiciera con su vida era problema de ella y no mío, siempre y cuando Ina estuviera bien, y parecía que la niña estaba bien. Solo se la notaba algo triste como todas las veces que se veía en la obligación de irse con su madre.

En un intento por hacer que su tristeza se la pasara, tanto Tanya como yo, pasamos todo lo que quedaba de tarde jugando con ella y consintiéndola. Al cabo de una hora y unos cuantos juegos, volvió a ser la niña risueña y parlanchina que era siempre.

Seguimos jugando con ella y preguntándola cosas sobre su día con su madre. Nunca nos decía mucho, solo que veía películas y que jugaba con unos juguetes. En ningún momento nos dio a entender que Esther jugara con ella o salieran al parque. Parecía que quería a la niña para tenerla encerrada en casa.

Desde que Ina era un bebé, habíamos adoptado una rutina donde todas las noches antes de cenar, ella tomaba su baño y se preparaba para irse a dormir. Según había ido creciendo, la rutina había ido variando para ir incrementando las cosas que hacía, como recoger sus juguetes y hacer las fichas que la mandaban en el colegio. El único día que permitíamos que eso cambiara era el día que pasaba con Esther. Ese día la única rutina que seguía era el baño antes de la cena.

Como en poco más de una hora cenaríamos, subí al piso de arriba a preparar el agua y su pijama, mientras que la niña se quedaba con Tanya abajo. Una vez que tuve regulada la temperatura y todo listo fui a buscar a Ina, y con Tanya detrás de nosotros, procedimos a bañarla.

Ella adoraba el agua, desde muy pequeña la había gustado, por eso había decidido cuando cumplió dos años, apuntarla a clases de natación. Más que aprender mucho, lo que hacían era jugar, pero ella se lo pasaba bien, y eso era lo que yo quería.

Estábamos pasando tan buen rato los tres, que no me había fijado en una marca que tenía Ina en el brazo. No era muy grande pero tenía el tamaño considerable para llamar la atención. Estaba comenzando a oscurecerse y adquiriendo un tono morado. Al ver esa marca en el bracito de mi hija, unos instintos asesinos vinieron a mí. Tenía que averiguar cómo se había hecho esa marca o si por el contrario, como pensaba y mi corazón me dictaba, se la había hecho alguien.

Esther en ningún momento había querido tener a Ina, si la tuvo fue por la cantidad de dinero que la di. Ahora, al ver esa marca, las cosas en mi cabeza estaban encajando poco a poco. La actitud de Esther cuando vino esta tarde, el que Ina no quisiera ir con su madre, todo, todo empezaba a coger forma.

Solo esperaba por el bien de Esther que el cardenal que tenía Ina fuera producto de algún golpe que se había hecho jugando, porque si se lo había hecho ella, estaba seguro de que no iba a encontrar lugar donde esconderse. Nunca había puesto una mano encima a una mujer en contra de su voluntad, pero si Esther se había atrevido a tocar a mi hija, era capaz de matarla con mis propias manos.

-Ina, mi amor- no sabía cómo preguntarla lo que quería saber, pero intentaría averiguar lo más que pudiera.

-Papi- ella me miro y me sonrió con esa sonrisa tan dulce que tenía, mostrándome sus pequeños dientecitos.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en el bracito? ¿Te has caído?.

Tanya, por su posición al otro lado de Ina, no había visto la marca, pero al oírme preguntar, se levantó del suelo, ya que los dos nos encontrábamos de rodillas al lado de la bañera, y se puso al lado mío, mirando lo que minutos antes yo había visto.

Los dos observamos como por el rostro de nuestra pequeña, y digo nuestra porque así lo sentía, pasaban sin fin de ¿dudas?, ¿temores?.

-Si- su voz salió bajita, y en su cara ya no estaba la sonrisa que tenía momentos antes- me caí.

Había algo en su voz que no me dejaba creer que esa marca había sido producto de una caída.

Al mirar a Tanya, vi que por su mente pasaba lo mismo que por la mía.

-Tesoro- el rostro de Ina se volvió en dirección a la voz de Tanya- ¿me dejas ver tu bracito?- Mi novia tenía su brazo extendido esperando que Ina la dejara ver el cardenal que se estaba formando, pero para sorpresa nuestra, eso no paso.

No solo Ina no dejo que viéramos más su marca, sino que sin saber porque se puso a llorar.

Ver como por la cara de mi pequeña caían lágrimas, pudo conmigo. Levantándome deprisa cogí una toalla y saque a Ina de la bañera. Con cuidado envolví su cuerpecito, que se estremecía por los sollozos, y con ella cogida y envuelta en la protección de mi cuerpo, fui a su cuarto.

Tanya no nos había seguido. Se había quedado en el baño, con el rostro inexpresivo. Pude apreciar como de sus ojos caían también lágrimas, pero lo primero era tranquilizar a Ina, después me encargaría de mi novia.

-Cariño- con suavidad toque el rostro de mi pequeña, secando sus lágrimas con mis dedos- ¿te duele el bracito?- no me contesto pero con su cabecita negó. No sabía si creer lo que me decía o no, pero como no quería que volviera a ponerse como antes, hice el esfuerzo de tragarme la rabia que me consumía, e hice como que la creía.- Esta bien, mi amor. Ahora vamos a ponerte el pijama, ¿de acuerdo?.

-Mami.

-¿Quieres que venga mamá?- solo recibí por respuesta un asentimiento.

No quería dejarla sola, por lo que me asome a la puerta del cuarto y mire dirección al baño. Tanya seguía allí recogiendo los juguetes que habíamos usado.

-Tanya, amor- al oír mi voz me miro, y pude apreciar sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas- Ina quiere que la pongas el pijama.

Me di la vuelta para asegurarme de que mi pequeña seguía en la cama. No se había movido de como la deje. Estaba mirando hacia un punto en la pared donde tenía varias películas de dibujos y un gran oso de peluche que Bella la había regalado, mientras que no sabía si de manera consciente o no, retorcía sus dedos

-¿Dónde está mi niña hermosa?- Tanya entro en el cuarto, intentado portar en su rostro una sonrisa. Se acercó a coger el pijama y tendiéndola una mano a Ina, la ayudo a ponerse de pie- Levanta primero una piernita y luego la otra cariño- Ina seguía una a una las indicaciones que Tanya la iba dando. Era un juego que tenían entre las dos, en donde siempre acababan en la cama de la pequeña haciéndose cosquillas la una a la otra- muy bien, ahora quiero que me des el bracito que tienes malito- Ina negó con la cabeza de manera inmediata- ¿Por qué no quieres cielo?- ninguna respuesta, solo un simple encogimiento de hombros- te iba a dar un beso para que se curara, pero si no quieres, le doy el beso a papi- me acerque a ellas, ya que había permanecido en un segundo plano viendo como interactuaban entre las dos, y me situé al lado de mi novia, ofreciéndola mi cara para que me diera el beso.

Ina, miraba nuestro intercambio con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro. No sabía porque, ya que muchas veces nos había visto darnos picos castos.

-¿Segura que no quieres el beso de mami?- pregunte para ver si cambiaba de opinión. Por unos momentos pareció pensar algo en su mente inocente, para finalmente asentir- ¿eso es que si lo quieres?- ahora si recibí un asentimiento con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Entonces- Tanya hablo, haciéndose notar- tienes que dejarme tu bracito para que te de muchos besos y se cure pronto.

Poco a poco, Ina fue extendiendo el brazo. Tanya sin ningún movimiento brusco y con mucha suavidad, agarro el brazo de la niña y la dio varios besos en la marca que tenía. Al principio Ina se mostraba algo tensa, como si temiera que la hiciera algo malo, pero a los pocos segundos se fue relajando.

-Bueno señorita, ahora vamos a cenar- hable llamando la atención de dos de las mujeres más importantes de mi vida- vamos cielo- extendí las manos para coger a Ina, pero ella se fue con Tanya. No me molesto, adoraba el amor que se tenían las dos. Era una verdadera relación madre-hija.

Baje a la cocina para hacer la cena, en lo que Tanya se quedaba con Ina secándola el pelo. Sabía por la mirada que me había echado mi novia cuando salí, que iba a intentar averiguar algo más sobre el cardenal. Esperaba que lo lograra ahora que yo me había ido del cuarto.

Me concentre en la cena y en perderme en mis pensamientos ahora que estaba solo. No sabía decir que o por qué, pero cada segundo que pasaba, más convencido estaba de que Esther la había hecho algo a Ina. No había visto las señales hasta ahora, pero habían estado desde el primer momento delante de mí.

Estaba en mi oficina acabando unos planos, cuando de golpe la puerta se abrió, dando paso a la persona que menos quería ver en estos momentos.

-¿Por qué no has dejado que la niña vaya conmigo estas últimas semanas? Soy su madre, y tengo derecho a pasar tiempo con ella.

 _El día después de ver el cardenal que tenía Ina en el brazo, había llamado a Carlisle para que viera a la niña y me diera su punto de vista como médico. Bien podía habérselo pedido a mi suegro o a Edward, pero ellos podían dejarse llevar por el cariño que tenían por mi hija y no ser objetivos. Por su puesto que había aceptado y unas horas más tarde estaba con Esme en mi casa para ver que ocurría._

 _Nada más ver la marca, que ya se estaba poniendo más oscura, me había mirado con reproche en los ojos, y con un gesto de la cabeza me había pedido que saliera del salón._

 _Haciendo caso a lo que me decía con sus ojos, lo espere en el despacho. En pocos minutos llego._

 _-Antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas quiero que me digas que es lo que ha pasado._

 _Tal vez no quisiera sacar conclusiones, pero lamentablemente ya lo había hecho y el culpable de sus pensamientos era yo._

 _-No puedo decirte lo que ha pasado, porque no lose._

 _-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?._

 _-Sí, no lose- me senté en la silla indicándole que tomara asiento también- lo único que te puedo decir es que ayer cuando bañábamos a la niña vi la marca que acabas de ver. Ella dice que se ha caído, pero tanto tú como yo sabemos que esa marca no es de una caída._

 _-¿Sabes quién se la puede haber hecho? Tal vez algún niño del colegio que la haya empujado o no se algún mal atendido con algún amiguito._

 _-Carlisle, cuando Ina vino del colegio ayer no la tenía._

 _-¿Entonces? Creo que me estoy perdiendo de algo y me gustaría saber que es._

 _-Ojala que me equivoqué pero creo que esa marca es por culpa de Esther. Al traer a la niña ayer estaba muy nerviosa y su actitud era rara._

 _-¿Estás seguro de lo que me estás diciendo?._

 _-Seguro, seguro no. Solo sé que mi hija cada vez que tiene que ir con su madre, arma un gran escándalo, llora, patalea y todo lo que te puedas imaginar. Y no solo eso, cuando regresa a casa, no es la niña alegre y risueña de siempre. Tenemos que pasar casi toda la tarde con ella jugando y mimándola para que sea la niña alegre que es- no sabía que tenía tanto guardado dentro de mí, pero en ese momento, mientras contaba a Carlisle todo por lo que estábamos pasando, pude sentir algo de paz. Paz por poder abrirme con alguien- No creas que me molesta jugar y consentir a mi hija pero no quiero que pase por malos tratos. Y me temo que es por lo que está pasando._

 _-Si lo que dices es cierto, es algo muy grave y no podemos dejarlo correr._

 _-¿Qué me recomiendas?._

 _-Lo primero que haremos es sacar unas fotos de la marca que tiene en el brazo, ¿tiene alguna más por el cuerpo?- negué con la cabeza y siguió hablando- bien, lo siguiente será que te asegures de que cuando vaya de visita con su madre la niña este bien, y cuando vuelve lo mismo, comprueba que no tiene ninguna marca nueva ni nada por el estilo._

 _-¿Tengo que dejar que vaya con Esther?- ese uno de mi temores. Dejar que fuera con ella y volviera con algo más que un cardenal en el brazo. Tampoco sabíamos si la había hecho algo más, ya que la niña no nos quería decir nada._

 _-Durante algunas visitas podrás evitar que lo haga, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que dejar que vaya- se quedó callado durante unos instantes- al no ser que interpongas una denuncia por agresión. En ese caso, lo más seguro es que detengan las visitas._

 _Después de hablar por unos minutos más, salimos al salón donde Esme estaba sentada hablando con Tanya y mi niña jugaba con unas muñecas._

 _Habíamos quedado en que hablaría con Tanya para ver que decidíamos hacer, y si finalmente poníamos la denuncia, Carlisle presentaría las fotos como prueba._

Sabía que tarde o temprano recibiría su visita, lo único de lo que estaba agradecido era de que lo hubiera hecho en mi oficina y no en mi casa, ya que tanto Tanya como mi madre habrían acabado con ella. Agradecido por mi madre y mi novia, no quería que acabaran en la cárcel y seguramente que algo así podría suceder.

Finalmente habíamos dicho a la familia lo que pasaba con la niña, y todos estaban consternados. Tanto mi padre, como mi suegro estaban a favor de que pusiera la denuncia, y es lo que había echo, pero por otro lado, mi madre y mi novia eran más partidarias de coger a Esther por los pelos y agarrarla a golpes con ella. No las juzgaba, yo sentía lo mismo, pero no podíamos dejarnos llevar por los instintos más bajos.

-Primero, te voy a pedir que controles tu forma de hablar y el tono. Esto es un lugar de trabajo y nadie tiene porque sufrir con tus alaridos, y segundo no la he dejado ir, porque soy su padre y tengo su patria potestad, por lo tanto tengo más derecho que tu sobre la vida de mi hija- parecía que todavía no la había llegado la carta con la denuncia por maltrato. Nos habían dicho que lo tramitarían cuanto antes pero ya habían pasado tres semanas, y por la actitud de Esther nada me indicaba que supiera de la denuncia, al no ser que estuviera fingiendo, y de ser así lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

-Eres un desgraciado- avanzo hacia mi mesa y se apoyó en ella con las manos, manteniéndome en todo momento la mirada- te crees que porque tienes un buen puesto de trabajo y ganas más dinero que yo eres mejor padre, pero no lo eres-No me había dado cuenta de que tenía los ojos rojos, como inyectados en sangre. Su voz demostraba claramente odio hacia a mí, pero no era algo diferente a lo que yo sentía por ella.

-Soy todo lo que quieras, pero no vas a volver a ver mi hija, y menos en las condiciones en las que te encuentras- añadí mirando su aspecto en general. A parte de los ojos, tenía la cara completamente demacrada, con marcas moradas debajo de las cuencas de los ojos. Su ropa estaba rota y manchada- si tengo un buen puesto de trabajo es porque me he partido el lomo para conseguirlo. Me tire noches enteras estudiando, sin pegar un ojo para poder conseguir mi carrera y dar a MI HJA un buen futuro, cosa que tú no has hecho. Tú has vivido durante los últimos tres años acosta del dinero que te di- No sabía cómo había conseguido pasar por el control de seguridad con las pintas que traía.

-Es mi hija- con paso lento, fue rodeando la mesa hasta posicionarse en frente de mi- y si no dejas que vaya conmigo por las buenas- con una mano me toco en el pecho, no me lo esperaba y me quede quieto mirándola- lo harás por las malas- al terminar de hablar se me echo encima y me beso.

Hacía más de tres años que no probaba sus labios, pero recordaba el sabor que tenían antes, y no era el de ahora. Antes eran dulces, como si su único alimento fuera chocolate y fresas, en cambio ahora, sabían a maldad. En su boca se podía notar el olor a alcohol y a marihuana. No me había puesto a pensar que la rojez de sus ojos pudiera ser fruto de las drogas pero ahora al notar el sabor, fue como si hubiera visto la luz.

Sin ningún tipo de cuidado la agarre por las caderas y la separe de mi cuerpo con brusquedad, provocando que dejara de besarme.

-Ni si te ocurra volver a besarme.

-Lo has disfrutado- hizo el intento de acercarse de nuevo pero puse la mano entre los dos para detener su avance- antes no eras así de aburrido- añadió con un mohín en su nariz.

-Antes era un idiota que me dejaba chantajear y estaba enamorado de ti, ahora no.

-Eso es lo que tú dices, pero eres como todos los hombres. Actuáis por instintos carnales- dándose la vuelta, fue hacia la puerta y la abrió- si te tuve antes, también te tendré ahora. Sea de la manera en que sea, volverás a mi lado y descubrirás el placer de nuevo- Antes de salir me miro de arriba-abajo y con gesto lascivo se pasó la lengua por los labios.

Por fortuna desapareció de mi vista antes de que pudiera procesar del todo sus palabras.

Es verdad que cuando la conocí, antes de que estuviéramos juntos, actuaba tal como me dictaba mi pensamiento. No me paraba a reflexionar lo que hacía cuando la veía vestida de manera provocativa o con poca ropa, solo pensaba en que tenía que poseerla y nada más. Pero eso era antes, ahora no actuaba así, y había una gran diferencia, cuando conocí a Esther no tenía novia, y ahora si la tenía.

No solo tenía una novia preciosa, de la cual estaba perdidamente enamorado, sino que me iba a dar un hijo y quería y amaba a mi hija como si fuera suya.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidar las palabras de Esther y seguir adelante con mi vida.

Cuando llegaron las cinco de la tarde, salí de la oficina rumbo a casa. Hoy en la noche vendrían a cenar todos y quería ayudar a mi novia con los preparativos. No quería que se cansara mucho, ni que hiciera muchos esfuerzos.

Salvo por las náuseas, estaba teniendo un embarazo tranquilo, y no quería que nada perturbara su tranquilidad. Bastante se había alterado con el problema de la niña.

Entre unas cosas y otras no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de juntarnos, y ya que Bella estaba mejor de su enfermedad, al menos había pasado la etapa del contagio, habíamos decidido juntarnos para pasar un rato en familia.

En esta ocasión, ni Charlie ni Renne nos acompañarían, pero así como Carlisle y Esme se juntarían con nosotros, lo harían también Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper, junto con mi hermano Néstor, mis padres y mis suegros.

Al llegar a la puerta de la casa, vi que el coche de Bella ya estaba allí. No me extraño que llegara tan pronto. Durante el tiempo en que había estado enferma, Ina la había extrañado mucho, y Bella a mi hija también, llamaba todos los días y hacia video llamadas con Ina. Seguramente que había venido temprano para consentir un poco a mi hija y para ayudar a mi novia. A las dos las encantaba la cocina, y siempre que podían pasaban tiempo cocinando juntas, al menos cuando había reuniones de familia.

Nada más traspasar la puerta principal, pude oír los gritos y las risas de mi niña, quien sin darse cuenta de que estaba en la puerta viéndola, paso corriendo delante de mí, con Bella detrás de ella. Parecían jugar al pilla pilla o algo así.

Bella sí que se percató de mi presencia y se paró para saludarme.

-Hola Christian- me dio dos besos mientras que me abrazaba.

-Bella, ¿qué tal te encuentras?.

-Muy bien en general, aunque en algunas ocasiones me noto algo cansada, pero me han dicho que es normal.

-Me alegro. También porque tú y Edward al fin habéis arreglado las cosas- pude ver como las mejillas de Bella se ponían rojas.

-Sí, hemos hablado mucho y hemos aclarado todo. Nos estamos tomando las cosas con calma.

Iba a contestarla, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Fui a abrir, y por ella entro un Edward completamente risueño y con los ojos chispeantes de alegría.

Sin pararse a decir un hola, fue directo a donde escasos momentos antes estaba hablando con Bella y cogiéndola por la cintura la acerco a su pecho besándola con pasión. No quise interrumpir su beso y dejándolos sin hacer ruido, fui a ver a mi hija y a mi novia.

Las encontré a las dos en la cocina. Ina miraba lo que estaba haciendo Tanya, y está a su vez parecía explicarle a la niña lo que hacía. Al fijarme bien en mi novia pude apreciar que ya estaba cambiada para la cena. Llevaba un vestido rojo ajustado en la parte superior, que dejaba ver su tripita de embarazada. Al llegar a la cadera el vestido se abría dejando una caída hasta la altura de la rodilla. En su pelo se había hecho una coleta alta y había decidido ponerse unos zapatos bajos. Desde que se enteró que estaba embrazada prefería usar calzado mayormente cómodo que sus inseparables tacones.

-¿Qué hacen las mujeres más guapas del mundo?.

Las dos se volvieron al oír mi voz. En la cara de mi novia apareció una sonrisa, mientras que Ina se bajó de un salto de la silla donde estaba subida para correr hacia mí.

-Papi- abrí los brazos para coger a mi pequeña y abrazarla contra mi pecho.

-Mi niña, ¿que estabas haciendo?.

-Estaba ayudando a mami con la cena- me informo muy orgullosa.

-¿De verdad?- fingí asombro, mientras me sumergía en lo que me estaba contado.

Desde que había comenzado el colegio, se expresaba mucho mejor y se la entendía mas lo que decía, pero cuando se emocionaba por algo, solía enredarse con las palabras y acababa prácticamente balbuceado.

Cuando quedo satisfecha de contarme lo que hacía con su mama y prácticamente contarme todo su día, se removió en mis brazos para que la bajara y se fue corriendo al salón ya que oí como gritaba al ver que Edward había llegado.

-Parece ser que mi hermano ya llego, ¿no?

-Si así es- me acerqué a ella para saludarla como corresponde, con un beso en sus carnosos labios- le deje antes haciéndose una revisión bucal con Bella.

-¿Una revisión bucal?- se echó a reír al comprender lo que quería decir- encima de la cama te he dejado la ropa, sube a ducharte anda.

-¿Desde cuándo me dejas fuera la ropa que me tengo que poner?- Eso me había llamado la atención. Desde que estábamos juntos nunca me había escogido la ropa.

Vi que me miraba durante unos segundos, mientras pensaba si decirme algo o no.

-Es que, veras- me acerque a ella, agarrando su mano- quería que te pusieras el pantalón blanco que te regale hace unos meses.

-¿Por qué?- sabía que pantalón decía. Me lo había regalado como bien había dicho ella, hace unos meses. Dijo que lo había visto y la había gustado. El problema que había es que a mí no me guastaba mucho y no me lo había puesto casi nunca.

-Porque te hace un culito muy sexy- confeso mordiéndose el labio mientras que sus mejillas se ponían rojas como cerezas. No era una mujer vergonzosa, pero en algunas ocasiones conseguían ponerse roja por cosas simples.

-¿Me hace un culito muy sexy?- asintió, jugando con mi mano-¿ y que vas a hacer el respecto?.

-Cuando se vayan todos te lo demostrare- me dio un beso, agarrando mi cuello para acercarme a ella. Cuando quedó conforme me soltó y se fue al salón dejándome solo, con ganas de más que un beso. Esta noche prometía mucho amor y mucha diversión.

En la mesa se podía sentir una mezcla de diferentes emociones, alegría por la reconciliación de Edward y Bella, tristeza porque Alice hubiese desaparecido y rabia y furia por el problema de Ina.

La reacción que más me sorprendió fue la de Bella.

Ella no sabía nada de lo que había pasado. No habíamos querido decirla nada hasta que estuviese completamente recuperada o al menos lo bastante. Aunque había hablado prácticamente todos los días con Tanya cuando llamaba para hallar con Ina, mi novia había intentado disimular lo mejor posible y parece que lo había logrado.

Y como consecuencia de nuestro silencio teníamos a una Bella enfadada con todo el mundo. Según sus propias palabras, a las zorras como Esther habría que cogerlas y meterlas en un pozo, sin comida ni bebida, tras haberlas dado unos buenos puñetazos.

Entendía su enfado, yo mismo lo compartía aunque no lo hubiese dicho en voz alta. Probablemente, de todas las personas que estaban en la mesa, ella estaba más afectada que los demás y todos sabíamos el motivo.

-Voy a ver a Bella- anuncie levantándome de la mesa. Tras contarla lo ocurrido, ella había expresado sus pensamientos y se había salido al jardín trasero a tomar un poco de aire. Minutos después Edward la había seguido, pero ninguno de los dos había vuelto.

Camine por el pasillo en dirección hacia el patio, cuando por el camino me encontré con Edward que venía de regreso. En su cara se notaba la preocupación por todo el asunto, pero sobre todo por Bella.

-Ey, ¿estás bien?- llame su atención, ya que parecía no haberse percatado de que estaba enfrente de él.

-Bueno, todo lo bien que se puede. Quiero a Ina como a una hija.

-Lose- sabía que sus palabras eran ciertas- pero me refería a ti y a Bella.

-Oh- tomo aire antes de continuar hablando- estamos tomándonos las cosas con calma. Se podría decir que estamos reconociéndonos. Pero aunque parezca que Bella ha superado lo del bebé, no ha sido así, y no espero que se olvide de él de un día para otro. Cada uno necesitamos un tiempo para afrontar las pérdidas.

-Solo tienes que estar con ella y apoyarla. Voy a ver qué tal esta- asintió encaminándose al comedor mientras yo iba a ver a Bella al jardín.

Desde el momento en que conocí a Bella en la cafetería, sentí una conexión con ella. No tenía hermanas, solo a mis hermanos, pero Bella se había convertido en mi hermana, no de sangre, si no del corazón. Había sufrido por cada una de las cosas que la habían pasado. Incluso en una ocasión, había tenido un ataque de celos fraternal en todo su apogeo, por culpa de Edward. Por suerte tenía una novia comprensiva y entendía lo que me pasaba. Ella solo se había reído de mí diciendo que ahora sentía lo que había sentido su hermano cuando me conoció como su novio.

Una de las cosas que había llevado mal, era el que hubiera retomado su amistad con Jacob. Por delante de todos había fingido indiferencia lo mejor posible ya que quería apoyarla, pero en el fondo no había confiado para nada en Jacob. Solo lo había hecho cuando había hablado con ella y me había aclarado que él tenía una novia y un hijo. No es que eso solucionara mucho las cosas pero había visto a Jacob con su familia y sabía reconocer a un hombre enamorado de lo que tiene.

Al salir al jardín encontré a Bella mirando el cielo. La noche estaba clara pero se podía sentir el frio en el ambiente.

Estaba sentada en los escalones que daban al césped mientras se agarraba las piernas y apoyaba su cara en los brazos. No quería molestar la paz que parecía haber encontrado, por lo que haciendo el menor ruido posible me acerque a su lado y me senté con ella, pasando mi brazo por sus hombros. Al sentir el contacto miro en mi dirección y me sonrió.

Durante un rato nos quedamos en silencio contemplando el cielo estrellado, hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

-¿Cómo una madre puede hacerle algo así a su hija?.

Eso me lo había preguntado yo innumerables veces y no había encontrado respuesta.

-No lose, Bella. Lo único que se es que no voy a dejar que vuelva a suceder.

-Si yo hubiera tenido a mi bebé, jamás, pero jamás, le hubiera puesto una mano encima, y sé que Edward tampoco.

-Ni tú ni Edward sois como Esther. Ella en ningún momento quiso a Ina.

-Pero eso no la da ningún derecho a tratarla así. Si no la quería, que no hubiera vuelto.

No la conteste porque no sabía que contestar, ya que eso mismo es lo que me habían dicho muchas personas.

Seguimos en silencio por un rato más, hasta que Tanya salió a llamarnos para tomar el postre.

-Como tardéis mucho, os quedareis sin tarta. Emmett no tiene suficiente con un trozo.

Los tres nos miramos y nos echamos a reír, ya que lo que había dicho era una verdad muy cierta.

Al acercarnos al comedor el timbre de la casa sonó. Algo extrañado, ya que no esperábamos visitas, fui a abrir, pero Bella me paro diciendo que iba ella. Tanya y yo dejamos que fuera a abrir y nos fuimos al comedor. Todos tenían su postre en el plato, y estaban comiéndolo ya. Carlisle hablaba con Edward sobre un caso que había habido hace unos días por una intoxicación por las drogas. Me senté al lado de mi pequeña, quien ajena a todo lo que hablaban, cogía o intentaba coger con su tenedor de entrenamiento una porción de tarta. No parecía irle muy bien, ya que la tarta estaba prácticamente destrozada y su ropa manchada.

-¿Quieres que te ayude cariño?- ahora no la guastaba que la dieran de comer, por eso solía preguntarla.

-Por favor papi- me miro con todo sus dientecitos machados de chocolate. Al parecer algo de tarta si había cogido.

-Ven conmigo- levantándola de la silla en la que estaba, la senté en mi regazo y juntos comimos de mi tarta.

Estábamos todos tan concentrados en lo que se hablaba en la mesa, que no nos sabíamos dado cuenta de que Bella no había vuelto hasta que no la escuchamos gritar. Todos alarmados nos miramos y no pusimos de pie para ver que la pasaba.

Al llegar a la entrada de la casa lo que vi me dejo impactado.

Esther estaba en la puerta intentando entrar mientras que Bella la cortaba el paso. Parecía que las dos habían tenido algún intercambio y la que había salido ganadora había sido Bella, ya que Esther tenía en la cara la marca de la mano de Bella. Ninguna de las dos se había percatado de nuestra presencia por lo que seguían con su disputa.

-Te he dicho que no vas a pasar- Bella no daba su brazo a torcer. Su voz se notaba llena de rabia.

-Déjame pasar, el maldito bastardo me debe una explicación- Esther estaba perdiendo la poca calma que había tenido siempre- ¿Quién se cree que es para denunciarme?- al acercarme un poco más, me pude dar cuenta de que estaba bajo los efectos de algún tipo de droga, todo en su aspecto gritaba drogadicta.

-Es el padre de Ina. Tiene todo el derecho de denunciarte. Eres una maldita zorra. ¿Cómo has podido pegar a tu propia hija? Y ahora vete si no quieres que mi mano vuelva a impactar en tu maldita cara.

-No me voy- Esther seguía empecinada en entrar en la casa, pero si ella era terca Bella estaba demostrando serlo más, ya que al intentar Esther pasar, Bella no se lo permitió empujándola hacia afuera- bastardo, sal, da la cara.

Todos los que se encontraban viendo la escena me miraron esperando una reacción por mi parte. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarla y no iba a dejar que Bella sola se enfrentara a ella, aunque hubiese demostrado ser más que capaz.

Tomando aire salí de mi lugar y enfrente a Esther.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- hablando, hice notar mi presencia.

Bella me miro como con temor de que pudiera recriminarla por la bofetada que la había dado a Esther pero con un gesto intenté transmitirla tranquilidad.

-Aquí estas. Explícame, maldito infeliz, ¿quién te crees que eres para denunciarme?.

-Soy el padre de una niña que ha sido maltratada, por lo tanto tengo todo el derecho.

-Un padre, un padre. Tú no sabes lo que es eso.

En su voz se notaba crispación, no hacía más que decir incoherencias, y estaba andando en círculos. Sus manos no hacían más que ir a sus brazos rascándose. Estaba despeinada y tenía claros signos de abstinencia.

-No quiero ir con ella- Ninguno de los presentes nos habíamos dado cuenta da la presencia de Ina en la habitación hasta que si hizo oír- es mala. Ella y su amigo me pegan- rojo, estaba viendo rojo. Durante días había tratado de sacar a Ina algo de información que me confirmara mis sospechas. No había tenido suerte ya que ella no había dicho nada, pero escuchárselo decir, estaba haciendo que perdiera el control, sobre todo al ver el temor que mostraban sus ojos- Me hacen pupa- añadió agarrándose a la pierna de Rosalie, que estaba al lado de mi niña.

Al dejar de ver a Ina para mirar a Esther y hacerla frente, vi como un borrón verde se lanzaba hacia ella y la agarraba por los pelos, mientras que en una perfecta sincronización de manos procedía a darla puñetazos en el rostro.

Nunca, en el tiempo que llevaba de conocer a Bella, la había tomado por alguien peligrosa o salvaje, pero verla pegar a Esther me estaba demostrado todo lo contrario. Estaba claro que Bella por su propio medio iba a dejar do golpearla y no quería que Charlie tuviera que detenerla en caso de que Esther la denunciara. Mire a Edward y los dos nos entendimos. Acercándonos a las dos mujeres que se estaban matando prácticamente, las agarramos y las separamos, aunque lo que menos quería era tocar a Esther.

-Como vuelvas a tocar a Ina, acabo contigo- Bella se revolvía en los brazos de Edward para soltarse. Mientas que Esther hacia lo mismo en los míos.

-Es mi hija, hago lo que quiero con ella- al oírla decir eso, la solté de golpe haciendo que se cayera al suelo.

-No toques a mi hija de nuevo Esther, o lo que te ha hecho Bella, no será nada en comparación a lo que te hare yo- me agache en el suelo para hacerla frente y mirarla a los ojos- ¿te ha quedado claro?- no me contesto, solo me miraba sin decir nada- ¿Te ha quedado claro?- volví a repetir esta vez con voz más fuerte. No me contesto pero recibí un asentimiento de su parte. Me levante dejándola en el suelo.

Edward y Bella se encontraban en la entrada de la casa esperando por mí. Los demás no estaban, suponía que estarían intentando calmar a Ina y asegurándose de que las demás mujeres no quisieran hacer lo mismo que Bella.

Me disponía a cerrar la puerta y dejar en el olvido los gritos que daba Esther cuando escuche algo que me paralizo. Bella y Edward se miraron antes de mirarme a mí. Al ver sus caras comprendí que no me había imaginado lo que había oído, y sin saber porque me di la vuelta para ver a Esther con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

-Eso que dices es falso- no quería que escuchara mi tono voz, ya que estaba algo inestable, pero estaba seguro de que lo había notado.

-No es falso, querido. Es cierto, Ina no es tu hija, por lo tanto no tienes ningún derecho sobre ella.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué os ha parecido? os ha defraudado, os ha gustado, lo habéis odiado...**_

 _ **Quiero dar las gracias a todas las que me leéis, tanto a las silenciosas como ha las que dejáis vuestros comentarios.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a Flaca Paz por la ayuda en este capitulo, andaba algo perdida y ella me ha ayudado mucho a encaminarlo, como muchos otros.**_


	13. capitulo 12

_Disclaimer: personajes de ._

 _gracias a flaca paz por ayudarme con la orientación de este capitulo :)_

* * *

 _ **CPOV.**_

 **Por un segundo pensé que el corazón se me había detenido.**

 **Por un segundo pensé en creer lo que decía Esther.**

 **Por un segundo, por un solo segundo, las palabras que había dicho las tome como verdaderas.**

 **Y solo ese segundo me basto para saber, que lo que ella quería, era hacerme daño. La única manera que tenía de hacérmelo era con la niña, pero no lo conseguiría, me había hecho dudar durante unos segundos, pero no lo haría más.**

 **Tenía que enfrentarla, pero estaba estático en mi sitio, sin saber cómo moverme, parecía que había perdido todas las facultades para mandar a mis músculos y tendones moverse.**

 **Fui consciente de que me había movido al sentir la mano de Edward agarrándome del brazo. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba caminado en dirección a Esther hasta ese instante.**

 **Tenía que hacer o decir algo, pero no sabía que, cualquier cosa que dijera seria para agredirla verbalmente.**

 **-¿Por qué te quedas callado?- mire su rostro. En él había una sonrisa de suficiencia.**

 **-Christian no tiene por qué decir nada. Lo que has dicho es una mentira- Gire mi cabeza para ver el rostro de Edward.**

 **Estaba a mi lado, al igual que Bella, cada uno de un lado de mi cuerpo, dándome apoyo. Edward había estado conmigo desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos. Aunque es cierto que al principio no me lo puso fácil por salir con su hermana, en ningún momento cuando lo había necesitado me había dejado solo, y en este caso no era diferente, sabía que él estaría conmigo.**

 **-No te metas. No es asunto tuyo- Esther estaba roja de rabia.**

 **-Me meto, porque Christian es mi cuñado y mi amigo, y lo que estás diciendo es para hacerle daño, cosa que no voy a permitir, ahora lárgate de aquí antes de que te eche yo mismo.**

 **No sé qué debió de ver en el rostro de Edward, pero comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, sin perdernos de vista en ningún momento. Nos mantuvo enfocados todo el tiempo.**

 **-Esto no se va a quedar así querido- su voz nos llegaba desde la ventana del coche dónde ya se había subido- dentro de poco veras que lo que digo es verdad, y tu mundo perfecto se vendrá abajo- su voz en la lejanía se perdió, al igual que el coche que ya iba calle abajo.**

 **Al perder de vista el coche, los tres nos dimos la vuelta para entrar a la casa y ver como estaban las cosas.**

 **En el comedor estaban todos reunidos, unos apartados y otros rodeando a mi pequeña y a Tanya, quien tenía a Ina cogida y sentada en sus rodillas. Mi niña tenía la cara manchada de lágrimas; mi novia y mi madre parecían calmarla, mientras que Rosalie hablaba con mi hermano Néstor y con Emmett que tenían la cara roja.**

 **A Jasper, Carlisle y Esme no se les veía por ningún lado, al igual que a mis suegros y a mi padre.**

 **Lo primero que hice fue acercarme a mis chicas, tenía que comprobar que estaban bien emocionalmente.**

 **-Cariño- me arrodille al lado de mi novia y toque con suavidad el rostro de mi princesa. Ella me miraba a la cara con esos ojitos tan inocentes que tenía. Parecía que quería que comprendiera algo.**

 **-Papi- estiro sus brazos y no dude ni un segundo en cogerla y estrecharla contra mí.**

 **-Ya paso cielo, ya paso- con ella en brazos me levante y me senté en la silla que había al lado de Tanya.**

 **-No quiero ir con la señora mala, papi- me miro con los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas.**

 **No sabía que había pasado para que por fin ella me dijera eso, pero solo esperaba que no la hubieran hecho nada más que la marca que había visto aquel día.**

 **Esa marca era suficiente para que yo quisiera acabar con la persona que se lo había echo con mis propias manos.**

 **-No vas a ir con ella cielo, tranquila, ¿si?- la mire para que estuviera segura de lo que la decía- Ina, mi amor, tienes que contarnos que te ha hecho esa señora para que así no vuelvas a ir con ella.**

 **Al decir eso comenzó a llorar más fuerte al punto en que pensé que Carlisle tendría que ponerla algún calmante flojo.**

 **Su llanto era desesperado y te transmitía la agonía y la pena que ella sentía y pasaba. Nunca la había oído llorar así, pero estaba seguro de que no quería volver a hacerlo, estaba acabando con mi tranquilidad. Me sentía un mal padre por no poder calmar a mi hija.**

 **Bella debió de notarlo ya que se acercó a nosotros y tomando a Ina en sus brazos la separo de mí. La niña, al sentir que era apartada de mi lado, se alteró más y empezó a removerse en los brazos de Bella.**

 **-Shh, Ina cariño, ya, shh- veía a Bella con mi hija en brazos y la trataba como si fuera suya. Muchas personas no saben para que han nacido pero Bella estaba claro que había nacido para ser madre y cuidar niños.**

 **Todos fuimos conscientes de cómo iba calmando a Ina. Solo lo hacía con caricias y susurros, pero tras unos pocos minutos con la niña en brazos y paseando por el comedor, logro que dejara de llorar y que solo quedaran unos sollozos más tranquilos.**

 **-Christian- mire a Bella, quien en ese momento estaba delante de mí- si tú te alteras y no eres capaz de calmarte, todo eso se lo transmites a la niña. Sé que es algo duro, pero a partir de hoy tendrán días así y tienes que intentar controlarte, sobre todo cuando te cuente lo que ha pasado.**

 **-Lo se Bella, de verdad que lo sé, pero no es fácil- ella sola asintió y siguió paseándose unos minutos más con la niña.**

 **Finalmente fue la misma Ina la que se separó de Bella y miro a su alrededor. Al vernos a todos mirándola se refugió en el cuello de Bella, mientras que la decía algo en voz baja a esta.**

 **-Edward.**

 **Mi cuñado había permanecido todo el tiempo en la entrada del salón mirando lo que sucedía. Normalmente no era una persona de las de callarse, solía decir lo que opinaba, pero no había dicho nada en todo el tiempo.**

 **Eso para las personas que lo conocíamos solo podía significar una cosa; el momento en que hablara iba para explotar. No se iba a quedar callado.**

 **Se acercó a Bella andando pausadamente. Al llegar a su lado no sé qué se dirían pero su vista se fijó en mí y me hizo una seña con la cabeza para que lo siguiera. Lo hice sin dudarlo y salimos a al jardín.**

 **-¿Qué pasa Edward? ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho Bella?.**

 **-Cree que lo mejor es que nos vayamos todos y habléis con la niña a solas. Al ver tanta gente está haciendo que se retraiga.**

 **-Oh. No había pensado en eso, pero creo que es lo mejor.**

 **-Vamos adentro a decírselo a los demás. Bella se iba a llevar a la niña a su cuarto mientras nosotros hablábamos con ellos- no dije nada más pero asentí a sus palabras, y nos encaminamos al comedor.**

 **Al comunicarles la noticia ninguno quería irse pero al final comprendieron que era lo mejor. Sabía que tanto mis padres como mis suegros querían estar presentes, en realidad todos lo querían, pero no sería posible.**

 **Cuantas menos personas estuvieran mejor sería para que pudiéramos averiguar la verdad.**

 **Mi hija conocía a todas la personas que habían estado en la habitación pero con las que más cómoda se sentía era con Bella y Edward, si ellos querían podían quedarse; ya no solo por mi niña, sino por Tanya y por mí. Los dos necesitaríamos alguien quien nos ayudara. Bella estudiaba para profesora, y sabía tratar con niños, en especial con mi niña a la que adoraba, y Edward era pediatra y podía identificar ciertos aspectos de la violencia infantil.**

 **Uno por uno se fueron despidiendo, quedando finalmente solo los tres junto con Bella que estaba con mi niña en su cuarto.**

 **Lo que había comenzado como una cena tranquila de familia y amigos había acabado siendo una de las peores noches para mi hija. Una de las razones por las que había querido celebrar esta reunión era porque quería que Ina volviera a la normalidad. Desde el día que vi su brazo lastimado, ella no se había vuelto a comportar como la niña de siempre. Conmigo y con Tanya sí, pero incluso con sus compañeros había cambiado su actitud. Con esta reunión quería que se volviera sentir la niña querida que era, tanto por nosotros como por nuestros amigos.**

 **Tras cerrar la puerta me encamine a las escaleras para ir a la habitación de mi niña, pero antes de que diera un paso para subirlas, vi que Bella ya la traía cogida en brazos.**

 **Parecía estar más tranquila, su cara ya no estaba tan roja por el llanto de antes e incluso se podía apreciar una pequeña, minina, sonrisa en su rostro.**

 **-Hola mi niña- me acerque a ellas para poder coger a mi hija en brazos. Una vez la tuve conmigo, la di un beso en su cabeza, aspirando el suave aroma a bebé que desprendía- ¿Qué has hecho con la tía Bella en tu cuarto?.**

 **-Oh- sus ojos se iluminaron con una verdadera alegría- me ha leído un cuento, y hemos jugado.**

 **-¿Todo eso?- en mi voz había asombro, asombro fingido, pero por ver a mi hija contenta, haría lo que fuera. Asintió con su cabeza mientras jugaba con el cordón de su sudadera- entonces tienes que contarme a que habéis jugado para que juegue contigo la próxima vez, ¿sí?.**

 **-Sí, papi- miro para todos los lados, como buscando a alguien- papi, ¿mami donde esta?**

 **-Esta con el tío Edward, vamos con ellos.**

 **-Suelo, suelo- Nada más que sus pies tocaron el suelo salió corriendo tanto como le permitieron sus pequeñas piernitas hacia el salón.**

 **Bella y yo la miramos durante unos segundos para después alejarnos a la cocina.**

 **-¿Crees que nos dirá algo?- prácticamente aborde a Bella nada más traspasar el marco de la puerta.**

 **-Eso espero. He estado hablando con ella un poco, y no me ha dicho mucho más que a ti antes, pero lo que si me ha dicho ha sido que cuando se va con Esther la mete en una habitación y no la deja salir hasta que la trae. De verdad- escuchaba cada una de las palabras que me decía Bella y no podía creerlas del todo- sé que para ti es muy difícil escuchar esto Christian, pero cuanto más averigüemos mejor para lograr que esa mujer se aleje de Ina y de todos vosotros. Tienes que estar preparado para lo que sea que nos pueda decir la niña.**

 **Entendía lo que me quería decir, pero no podía asimilar como alguien podía encerrar a un niño en una habitación durante cuatro horas y no hacerle caso.**

 **Cuando Esther me mostro su verdadera cara, sabía que era capaz de todo pero no creía que incluso con su hija, una niña inocente, que llevaba su misma sangre, se fuera a comportar como una autentica perra.**

 **Su actitud no tenía justificación y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para que se acabara cuanto antes. Por el momento había dado un primer paso poniendo la denuncia, pero sabía que eso era solo la punta del iceberg, sabía que me tocaría pasar todavía por mucho más para poder quedarme con la custodia total de mi hija otra vez.**

 **Ningún juez podía ser tan ciego y obstinado para permitir que mi hija volviera con Esther a las visitas de por las tardes. Y si lo permitía me encargaría de que no fuera sola, haría todo lo humanamente posible para que no estuviera a solas con esa mujer.**

 **-Vamos Christian- mire a Bella y vi en su rostro una expresión de tristeza- tenemos que saber la verdad-asentí, estando de acuerdo con ella.**

 **Me iba a dar la vuelta para ir al salón cuando Bella me agarro del brazo y me envolvió en sus brazos. La abrace de vuelta, aferrándome a ella. Sentía como sus manos pasaban por mi espalda, en un intento por calmarme ya que nada más sentir sus brazos me derrumbe llorando como un niño.**

 **Era algo inevitable el sentirse así. A ningún padre le gusta saber que sus hijos están siendo maltratados o que están sufriendo. Había intentado hacerme el duro, el fuerte, porque no quería me Tanya o mi niña me vieran mal, pero no podía asumir toda la responsabilidad yo solo. Tenía que aceptar que había personas que nos podían ayudar.**

 **Cuando nos separamos, Bella seco mis lágrimas y dándome una sonrisa de aliento fuimos juntos en busca de Edward y Tanya.**

 **Los encontramos a los dos mirando a Ina. Estaba en el suelo dibujando lo que parecía un perro, aunque había que echarle mucha imaginación para asumir lo que era. No sabía si de manera consciente o no, pero Edward estaba situado detrás de mi novia, con una mano en su vientre, mientras pasaba sin ningún tipo de orden dicha mano por la pequeña tripa que tenía mi novia.**

 **Para Edward tampoco había sido fácil el que Bella perdiera al bebé, y sabía que el que su hermana estuviera embarazada ahora, tanto para él como para Bella, era un recordatorio constante de lo que ellos habían perdido. En ningún momento, ninguno de los dos había dado muestras de sentirse incomodo con la noticia, al contrario, los dos se habían alegrado, reclamando el título de padrinos para cuando bautizáramos al bebé.**

 **Al darse cuenta de que tanto Bella como yo estábamos en la entrada se acercaron a nuestro lado.**

 **-¿Estas bien, cariño?- al oír a Edward, me gire hacia Bella, y vi que por su cara caían algunas lágrimas silenciosas.**

 **-Sí, estoy bien no te preocupes- Edward no parecía muy convencido con la respuesta, pero asintió, tomando el rostro de Bella entre sus manos y dándole un beso en la frente.**

 **Tanya y yo nos miramos y alejándonos de ellos dejamos que hablaran. Todos sabíamos a que se debían esas lágrimas y era comprensible. Como bien decía, aunque Bella se había alegrado por el embarazo de Tanya, era normal que en algunos momentos se sintiera como ahora, y más viendo como estaba Edward con su hermana.**

 **Estaba más que seguro de que por la mente de Bella había pasado cientos de veces la idea de verse así con Edward, acariciándola el vientre o hablando con el bebé, y era una actitud completamente aceptable.**

 **Sabía que Edward quería hijos, era algo que me había dicho en muchas ocasiones, pero también sabía que ahora no era el mejor momento de que tuvieran un bebé. Todavía era muy reciente todo lo que les había pasado.**

 **-Mira papi- me agache junto con mi hija, quien muy orgullosa me mostraba el dibujo que estaba haciendo- es para ti.**

 **-Es muy bonito cariño, muchas gracias. Lo voy a poner en mi mesa en la oficina.**

 **A ella la encantaba que tuviera sus dibujos puestos en la mesa de mi oficina, tanto en el despacho como aquí en la casa, y se podía decir que se había tomado muy en serio una su misión. Si entrabas en mi oficina en al empresa, podías ver que la mayor parte de mi escritorio como del corcho que tenía estaban llenos de folios con colores. No era algo que me molestara, pero cuando tenía que tratar con algún cliente, siempre acababa diciéndole que era obra de mi hija. Normalmente todos acababan riéndose, pero también había algunos que me daban alguna mirada de compasión, porque ellos mismos estaban en la misma condición que yo.**

 **-Ahora cielo, tenemos que hablar contigo, ¿vale?- asintió y se sentó entre medias de Tanya y de mí en el sofá. En ese momento, Edward y Bella, ya estaban sentados también en un sillón. Bella encima de Edward, con un brazo tras sus hombros.**

 **-Ina- Bella la llamo, hablándola con suavidad- ¿te acuerdas de lo que hemos hablado en tu habitación antes?.**

 **-Sí.**

 **-Bueno cariño, lo que me has contado se lo he dicho a tu papi, porque él estaba preocupado por ti- mi hija asentía a lo que le decía Bella- y ahora nos tienes que contar todo lo que te haya dicho esa señora o todo lo que te haya hecho para que así no tengas que verla más.**

 **-Si…si…si digo todo- hacía tiempo que no escuchaba a mi hija trabarse cuando hablaba. Llevaba ya algún tiempo donde se la entendía muy claramente al hablar, y sabía que el que sucediera esto ahora era porque estaba nerviosa- papi no me va a querer.**

 **Mi cabeza giro de golpe, para ver a mi hija retorciéndose las manos.**

 **-¿Por qué dices eso? Sabes que yo te voy a querer y amar siempre cariño.**

 **-Esa señora, me digo que ella es mi mama, pero mi mama es Tanya.**

 **-Claro que tu mama es Tanya mi amor. Ya te había explicado eso antes, ¿recuerdas?- asintió, pero seguía sin mirarnos a ninguno. Solo miraba sus manos.**

 **-Ina- Edward se había mantenido cayado, pero cuando hablo, me fije que tenía el móvil en sus manos, seguramente para grabar la conversación- si nos contestas solo dos preguntas será suficiente para que no veas más a esa señora, ¿sí?- iba protestar, pero una mirada a mi cuñado me basto para callarme. Dejaría que él se hiciera cargo, al fin de cuentas en su trabajo había visto esto cientos de veces y seguro que sabía tratar el tema mejor que yo.**

 **-Vale, tío Edward.**

 **-Muy bien cariño- acercándose más a la orilla del sillón, miro a mi hija a los ojos- primero quiero que me digas si cuando vas con Esther hay alguien más con ella.**

 **-Sí, hay un señor.**

 **-¿Y ese señor, te trata mal también?-asintió mirándolo- ¿qué te hace o que te dice?.**

 **-Una vez me pego y me agarro fuerte del brazo, me hizo daño.**

 **-¿La marca que tenías hace unos días te la hizo él?- pregunte para asegurarme, porque si había sido ese tipo, le iba a partir la cara. Con Esther no podía hacerlo porque me habían educado para no pegar a las mujeres, pero si había sido un hombre el que había tocado a mi hija se iba a arrepentir toda su vida.**

 **-Si- su voz había ido perdiendo fuerza, hasta el punto en el que era solamente un susurro.**

 **-¿Por qué te la hizo?.**

 **-Porque me quería venir con vosotros, pero el señor ese me dijo que no, porque no me queríais, que queríais al bebé que iba a tener Tanya.**

 **Un jadeo colectivo invadió el salón. No sabía cómo demonios ese tipo se había enterado del embarazo de mi novia, aunque seguramente fue por medio de Esther porque ella lo sabía.**

 **-Eso es una mentira cariño. Es verdad que Tanya va a tener un bebé, pero porque tengamos otro niño no quiere decir que a ti no te queramos.**

 **-¿Y por qué no me habíais dicho nada del bebé? Y si es verdad que vais tener uno, ¿dónde está? Yo no he visto a ninguno aquí.**

 **-No te habíamos dicho nada porque todavía es muy pequeñito, y queríamos esperar un poco más para estar seguros de que está muy sano y fuerte como tú.**

 **-Ohh, entiendo- una sonrisa se instaló en mi cara. Mi pequeña se escuchaba tan mayor y hablaba como si entendiera lo que la estaba diciendo- ¿cuándo lo voy a poder conocer? ¿Dónde está?.**

 **No quería decir a mi hija de tres años que su futuro hermano o hermana estaba en el vientre de Tanya. No me veía todavía preparado para tener la charla de las abejas y el polen.**

 **-Lo conocerás dentro unos meses.**

 **Al ver la cara de mi niña, estaba completamente seguro de que no se había quedado satisfecha con la contestación. Solo había que mirarla a la cara para saber que algo más se estaba pasando por su cabeza y solo estaba buscando la forma de preguntarlo.**

 **-Christian- mire a Edward quien estaba haciendo un pobre intento por contener la risa mordiéndose los nudillos. Al mirar por toda la habitación me di cuenta que las dos mujeres estaban igual que él- creo que nos estamos desviando del tema- asentí, agradeciéndole en silencio el intento por reconducir la conversación- Ina, una pregunta mas y ya acabamos ¿vale?.**

 **-Vale, pero ya me has hecho más de dos preguntas- como si quisiera enfatizar lo que decía, soltó un suspiro de resignación, sentándose de nuevo en el sofá.**

 **-¿Alguna vez cuando vas con Esther ella hace algo raro?**

 **-¿Algo raro?.**

 **-Sí. Mira quiero decir que si la has visto que use algo parecido al azúcar, de ese mismo color-asintió nada más que Edward termino de hablar- ¿qué es lo que hace con eso cariño? Te prometo que si me contestas eso ya no te hago más preguntas y jugaremos todos juntos.**

 **-Pues coge esa cosa blanca y la pone en la mesa. Luego desaparece por su nariz. Y otras veces cuando acaba de hacer eso me encierra en una habitación y ella se va con el señor ese. Hacen muchos ruidos raros y dan gritos.**

 **Al escuchar lo que decía me quede lívido. Esa maldita mujer se había estado drogando delante de la niña y había follado con el tipo ese.**

 **Ojala que no le conociera nunca porque si llegaba a conocerlo no sabía de qué sería capaz. Tanto Esther como ese hombre estaban enfermos. ¿Cómo demonios se les había pasado por la cabeza hacer eso delante de una niña de tres años? Estaba claro que no eran capaces de cuidar de ellos mismos, mucho menos de una niña. Si con esto el juez seguía permitiendo las visitas, terminaría por convencerme de que Esther lo había chantajeado o algo así.**

 **-Muy bien mi niña- Edward hablo levantándose de su lugar y acercándose a donde estábamos nosotros. Se agacho a la altura de Ina tendiéndola los brazos, y ella ms que encantada se fue con el abrazándolo- lo has hecho muy bien. Ahora con eso que nos has dicho, tanto papi como yo, bubu Carlisle, bubu Edward y bubu Stefan vamos a impedir que tengas que irte con esa señora- Asintió mirando a Edward mientras los dos se perdían en dirección a la cocina.**

 **Unos días después, acompañado por todos los hombres de mi familia, incluyendo mi hermano Néstor y Jasper, presente en el juzgado el video que había grabado Edward.**

 **El mismo juez que llevo el caso donde permitieron que Esther viera a la niña, lo reviso y fijo una fecha para un próximo juicio.**

 **Ya no era solo el hecho de que quería que Esther dejara de ver a la niña, lo que realmente impulso al juez fue lo que oyó de Ina diciendo que esos dos despojos humanos se metían "azúcar" por la nariz. Según el juez, no podía permitir que seres así traficaran con otros y serles perjudicial al pueblo y a la gente.**

 **Ahora solo quedaba esperar la resolución final y librarnos por fin de la maldita mujer que había vuelto para atormentarme la vida.**

 **Ya debería de haber recibido la citación del juzgado y el que estuviera tan callada no me gustaba para nada. Esther es, o al menos antes lo era, una mujer de tomar decisiones a la ligera, no penaba en las consecuencias, y el que ahora estuviera guardando silencio, me indicaba que algo estaba tramando, y no algo bueno.**

 **Estos últimos días me había dedicado a pasarlos con mi hija y con mi novia. Como tenía unos días de vacaciones acumulados en la empresa, había hablado con mi jefe y tras contarle lo que ocurría, me dijo que sin ningún problema podía trabajar desde casa o tomarme unas vacaciones. Nada más que me lo ofreció, decidí trabajar desde casa ya que en mi despacho en la casa tenía todo lo necesario para trazar los planos y cualquier cosa que me pudiera hacer falta. Las vacaciones prefería acumularlas para cuando Tanya estuviera a punto de dar a luz y así poder ayudarla en lo que fuera necesario.**

 **En estos momentos estaba con Edward en el patio trasera de la casa. Estábamos intentando hacer una pequeña casa para que Ina jugara cuando saliera afuera. No quería hacer nada complicado como la típica casa del árbol, quería algo más sencillo, que estuviera a ras de suelo.**

 **Tras planteárselo a Edward habíamos hablando con las chicas y ellas habían decidido que lo mejor era que compráramos los materiales y la hiciéramos nosotros en vez de comprar una fabricada ya. Como nos había parecido una buena idea el día después de salir del juzgado, con los hombres de la familia fuimos a Seattle a comprar los materiales.**

 **Néstor había estado callado la mayor parte del viaje y estaba esperando a que se uniera a Edward y a mí en el patio para saber que le pasaba. Tenía un leve presentimiento de lo que era pero no estaba seguro al cien por cien.**

 **No tardó en llegar y nos ayudó a montar la estructura de la casa.**

 **Como el día estaba algo caluroso fui a por unas cervezas para tomárnoslas con calma y así poder hablar.**

 **-Ahora si querido hermano, ¿qué te pasa?.**

 **No se esperaba que fuera tan directo ya que la botella que tenía en la mano y de la que iba a beber se quedó a medio camino de la boca.**

 **-Os dejo para que habléis a solas- Edward se levantó para entrar en la casa pero mi hermano le interrumpió.**

 **-Quédate Edward, no hay problema. Puedes escuchar lo que tengo que decir- mi cuñado asintió sentándose de nuevo y prestando atención a lo que tuviera que decirnos.**

 **-El día que fuimos a Seattle cuando salimos de una de las tiendas..- no pudo seguir hablando ya que las voces de las chicas que estaban en la casa nos interrumpieron.**

 **Se escuchaban alteradas, y Bella, que en ese momento salía por la puerta, estaba que echaba humo. Nada más verla corrimos al interior de la casa para encontrarnos que en la entrada estaba Esther con nada más y nada menos que mí hermano Damián.**

 **El verlo ahí fue un completo shock. No sabía que podría estar haciendo aquí cuando nuestra relación, en los últimos años, había sido prácticamente nula.**

 **-Eso es lo que te quería decir- Néstor que estaba parado a mi lado hablo en voz baja- el día que fuimos a Seattle los vi a los dos juntos caminando agarrados de la mano.**

 **En ese momento me sentí como un completo muñeco. No sabía que hacer o decir. Solo pasaban por mi mente cientos de pensamientos, y no sabía si alguno tendría sentido. O lo peor de todo, lo que pensaba tenía mucho sentido y no quería aceptarlo.**

 **No quería aceptar que a lo mejor lo que había dicho Esther de que Ina no era mi hija era cierto. Nunca me lo había planteado pero ahora que los veía a los dos juntos, algunas piezas encajaban en mi mente.**

 **Mi distanciamiento con Damián cuando se enteró que Esther estaba embarazada. Los continuos reproches por todo. El que muchos días cuando llegaba de clases él estaba en mi casa con Esther. Todo, absolutamente todo, ahora cogía forma.**

 **Pero no quería aceptarlo, no quería aceptar que a lo mejor lo que me había dicho Esther era verdad y mi niña, mi pequeña, no era mi hija.**

 **Antes de decir nada, me asegure de que Ina no estuviera cerca, no quería que viera a estar personas.**

 **A Damián no podía llamarlo hermano ya que si lo que pensaba era cierto me había traicionado de la peor manera, y si era falso él tenía todas las papeletas para ser el hombre que había pegado a Ina, y eso no iba a permitírselo ni a él por ser mi hermano, ni a nadie.**

 **-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- hable intentando mantener la calma.**

 **-Bueno querido- Esther comenzó hablando, con una voz que suponía quería que sonara sensual, pero solo sonaba como la de un gato atropellado- como te dije, las cosas no se iban a quedar así. Aquí delante de ti, tienes al padre de Ina. Y puesto que no eres tú, vengo a buscarla.**

 **-No te creo ni una sola palabra de lo que dices.**

 **-Deberías de creerla hermanito- Damián por fin se hizo notar. Al mirarlo bien, me di cuenta de que estaba completamente demacrado. Él siempre había sido un chico deportista y atlético. Le gustaba cuidarse y mantenerse en forma, pero delante de mí no quedaba nada de ese chico- lo que te dice es verdad. Esa niña es mi hija.**

 **Sus palabras sonaban muy seguras, y aunque no quería dudar lo estaba haciendo, me estaban matando por dentro, pero me estaba haciendo dudar.**

 **Ni sabía cómo íbamos a averiguar la verdad, pero por ahora lo único que tenía claro era que no se iban a llevar a la niña con ellos. Y que ese que estaba delante de mí y se hacía llamar hermano, acababa de dejar de serlo para convertirse en mi enemigo.**

 **Damián sintiéndose envalentonado por lo que decía Esther, quien seguía cacareando como una gallina, dio un paso adelante y sin ninguno esperárnoslo me dio un golpe que me tiro al suelo.**

 **De un momento a otro solo fui consciente de que los dos estábamos liados a golpes en la entrada de casa, mientras que Edward y Néstor intentaban separarnos.**

 **Nunca había aceptado que me golpearan, no lo soportaba y cada vez que eso ocurría entraba en trance y me costaba salir de él.**

 **Cuando finalmente lograron que nos separarnos, me vi rodeado por Bella. Intentaba calmarme pero no lo estaba consiguiendo. Solo escuche que me decía que Ina estaba con Tanya en el piso superior.**

 **-No voy a dejar que os llevéis a la niña, así que largaros de mi casa.**

 **Damián y Esther comenzaron a protestar, pero lo que paso a continuación se veía venir.**

 **Bella se acercó a ella y agarrándola de los pelos la termino retorciendo de tal manera que quedó con la espalda pegada al pecho de Bella y el brazo detrás de su cuello. Damián por otra parte no había corrido con tanta suerte, y ahora estaba apoyado en la pared mientras que se sujetaba la nariz. Nariz que se había encontrado con el puño Edward en un perfecto gancho. Estaba más que seguro de que se la había partido.**

 **Todos nos detuvimos cuando escuchamos en el exterior sirenas de policía. Seguramente que algún vecino habría avisado por las voces y gritos que se escuchaban.**

 **Por la puerta entro Charlie, vestido con su traje de policía y acompañado por otros dos muchachos.**

 **-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- miro alrededor observado el estado en el que nos encontrábamos todos. El único que estaba bien era Néstor, ya que estaba a mi lado deteniéndome de volver con ese traidor- Bella, por el amor de Dios, suelta a esa mujer.**

 **-Papa, no lo voy a hacer. Esta mujer es una perra sin corazón que ha hecho pasar a Christian y Tanya un infierno. No solo a ellos, sino a Ina también.**

 **-Bella suéltala. Nosotros arreglaremos todo, pero suéltala si no quieres que te detenga, y créeme, no quiero hacerlo.**

 **Sin otra opción, Bella soltó a Esther pero no lo hizo con suavidad, la empujo tirándola al suelo. Al ver esto Charlie sonrió un poco pero fue cosa de segundos. Sabía que estaba haciendo su trabajo, si no fuera por eso, él mismo, estaba seguro, de que estaría haciendo algo parecido. Ese hombre adoraba a mi hija como si fuera su nieta.**

 **Los chicos que estaban con Charlie se llevaron a Esther y a Damián esposados, alegando que habían entrado a la fuerza en la casa, cosa que era mentira, pero no iban a discutirlo con el mismo jefe de policía.**

 **Nada más marcharse ellos apareció toda la familia. Hablando a la vez y exigiendo respuestas, pero no quería dar ninguna, solo quería asegurarme de que mi niña y mi novia estaban bien. Lo demás podía esperar, estaba más que seguro de que Edward, junto con Néstor, pondría a todos al tanto.**

 **Dejando a todos abajo, subí las escaleras de dos en dos entrando en el cuarto que compartía con Tanya. Allí encontré a mi hija y a mi novia.**

 **Estaban las dos sentadas en la cama aferradas la una a la otra. No sabía si Ina había presenciado algo de lo anterior, solo esperaba que no hubiera sido así. No quería que en su mente de bebé me viera como un salvaje.**

 **Al oírme entrar levantaron la cabeza para tirarse encima de mí segundos después. Las abrace a las dos con todas mis fuerzas, ni quería perderlas a ninguna. Estaba dispuesto a hacer hasta lo imposible por volver a ser la familia que éramos.**

 **Pasamos unos minutos más abrazados, en la comodidad y la privacidad que nos ofrecía la habitación. Por desgracia teníamos que enfrentar lo que había pasado, así que con pesar y sin ningunas ganas, bajamos al salón, para encontrarnos con todos reunidos y hablando.**

 **Al mirar bien el salón, me di cuenta de que todos nos miraban a los tres con expresiones de pena y tristeza. Podía comprender que se sintieran así, pero había algo en sus rostros que no lograba terminar de entender.**

 **Solo fui consciente de lo que era, al ver en el fondo del salón a dos hombres de unos treinta años. En las manos de uno había una carpeta, y la carta que sostenía Carlisle suponía que haba salido de allí.**

 **-Hijo, tienes que dejar que estos señores se lle…-no deje que continuará hablando porque sabía lo que venía ahora.**

 **Esos hombres estaban allí para llevarse mi hija, para apartarla de mi lado.**

 **-No, no, no- Con Ina aun en mis brazos, retrocedí buscando una salida. No me importaba irme a otro país u otro estado, pero no podía permitir que me alejaran de ella.**

 **-Christian, no compliques las cosas- Edward se acercó a mi lado junto con mi hermano- por el momento es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Vamos a encontrar una solución.**

 **-Edward no pueden quitármela- en ese punto me daba igual que todos los presentes me vieran llorando.**

 **No podían apartarme de su lado. Ella era mi niña, mi razón de ser.**

 **Con ella descubrí lo que era amar incondicionalmente, sin reservas. Lo que era entregarte por completo a alguien.**

 **A su lado había crecido como persona, como humano.**

 **Ella me había enseñado a ser padre. Fuimos creciendo juntos, aprendiendo el uno al lado del otro.**

 **-Christian, por favor, no compliques las cosas- mire a mi padre quien con sus ojos me rogaba que cediera.**

 **Por el aspecto que tenía estaba seguro de que ya sabía lo que había pasado con Damián. Para él no debía de ser fácil saber que dos de sus hijos se habían liado a golpes y que ahora estaban pelando por la custodia de su única nieta.**

 **Porque aunque fuera cierto lo que decían Esther y Damián, para mí no iba a existir diferencia, Ina es y será mi hija. Pese a quien le pese.**

 **-No dejes que me la quitan papa, por favor, por favor- al ir retrocediendo había acabado sentado en las escaleras, con mi pequeña prieta a mi cuerpo- NO, NO, NO- me levante al sentir como me quitaban a Ina de los brazos.**

 **-Papi, papi- mi niña estaba llorando al ser arrastrada por esos hombres hacia la calle.**

 **No tenían derecho de hacer eso. No podían llevársela a la fuerza.**

 **-Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, Néstor, papa, no dejéis que me la quiten. Por favor, por favor- En este punto me encontraba suplicando de rodillas- es mía, es mi niña.**

 **Había llegado un punto en el que estaba seguro que no se entendía nada de lo que decía. Daba gritos y de mi boca salían palabras sin sentido.**

 **Me había olvidado tanto de mi entorno, aislándome en mi mismo, que no fui consciente de que Carlisle se acercó a mi lado y me inyecto algo en el brazo, hasta que no sentí el pinchazo y todo mi alrededor se fue poniendo negro.**

* * *

¿Que os ha parecido? espero vuestras reviews,

gracias por los comentarios que me dejáis y por leer la historia.


	14. capitulo 131

Hola, hola, queridas. ¿Que tal el fin de semana?

Aquí os dejo un nuevo capitulo. Al escribirlo he visto que me iba a quedar muy largo, por lo que lo voy a dividir en dos partes, y esta es la primera. La siguiente espero tenerla para la próxima semana.

Espero que os guste y que la disfrutéis :) muchos besos y abrazos.

* * *

 _ **BPOV**_

 **Tras unos días de reposo en cama y al cuidado de mi madre, me encontraba mucho mejor. Había hecho caso a Carlisle y había seguido sus indicaciones al pie de la letra.**

 **La mayoría de las tardes, Edward venía a verme cuando salía del hospital. No habíamos hablado todavía de nada, pero en estos días nos habíamos vuelto a acercar de nuevo y estábamos dando pequeños pasos.**

 **El día de ayer mi madre volvió a la casa con mi padre, por lo que de nuevo tenía el apartamento para mi sola. No es que no agradecería el que me hubiera estado cuidando, pero al estar ella aquí, había impedido que pudiera hablar con Edward con total libertad.**

 **El día que le dije que le quería, lo dije en serio. Ese día pasamos varias horas sentados solo abrazados el uno al otro. Yo no había querido decir nada por miedo a romper la comodidad que habíamos creado a nuestro alrededor, y él, en cierta manera, parecía sentir lo mismo.**

 **Ni siquiera cuando mi madre entro en la casa nos molestamos en movernos, y ella no nos dijo nada tampoco, no era la primera vez que nos veía asi. Pasó derecha a mi cuarto y no salió hasta que Edward estaba por irse.**

 **Tenía muchas ganas de poder besarlo, pero todavía no podía, solo me quedaba aguantar unos días más hasta que el peligro pasara; no quería que por una imprudencia se contagiara él también.**

 **Estos días que tuve de reposo intente ponerme al día con todos los trabajos que tenía pendientes de la universidad. Había hablado con Cindy y me había mandado los apuntes de los días que había faltado.**

 **También aproveche para llamar por teléfono a Lauren y preguntar por su salud. Al enterarse de que yo me encontraba enferma también se preocupó y se disculpó cientos de veces. Me había dicho que ella no se había enterado de que tenía la enfermedad hasta días después cuando empezó a sentirse mal. Pero como la había dicho, nada había sido su culpa. Solo fueron infortunios.**

 **Y si lo miraba por el lado bueno, ese infortunio, hizo que Edward y yo no acercáramos otra vez. De no haber sido así no estaba segura de que alguno de los dos hubiera dado el paso de hablar con el otro.**

 **El timbre de la casa sonó. Mire el reloj y vi que eran las cinco de la tarde, eso significaba que Edward ya estaba aquí. Dejando todos los apuntes a un lado corrí a abrir la puerta.**

 **-Hola.**

 **-Hola amor- en menos de cinco segundos me vi envuelta en sus fuertes brazos. Por supuesto que le correspondí, apretándolo contra mí- ¿Qué tal has estado?**

 **-Mejor- me hice a un lado para que pasara y pudiéramos sentarnos a conversar.**

 **-Mira- levanto una bolsa que traía y que no había visto hasta que él no la alzo- traje la cena. Mama hizo sopa de marisco, y como sé que te encanta traje para que cenáramos los dos.**

 **Arrebatándole la bolsa, la abrí para ver que lo que decía era cierto. En dos recipientes estaba la mejor sopa que había probado en mi vida.**

 **Aunque es cierto que me encontraba mucho mejor, todavía no podía comer muchos alimentos sólidos y con textura, por lo que mayormente comía sopas y purés, que es lo que menos me molestaba en la garganta al tragar.**

 **-Voy a guardarla en la nevera, ¿quieres algo de beber?.**

 **-No gracias- Vi como caminaba hasta el sofá y se sentaba quitándose los zapatos. Seguramente que estaría cansado. Anoche había estado de guardia y esta mañana había tenido que trabajar, por lo que prácticamente no había parado.**

 **Guarde la sopa en la nevera y cogí un refresco para mí y otro para él por si lo quería más tarde. Conociéndolo como lo conocía, tardaría menos de una hora en quedarse dormido. Le pasaba siempre que tenía guardia.**

 **-¿Qué tal estuvo la guardia?- hable entrando en el salón.**

 **-Bastante tranquila, la verdad- me abrió los abrazos y me senté encima de él acurrucándome todo lo que podía- te eche de menos- un beso fue plantado en mi cabeza con extrema suavidad.**

 **-Yo también-admití en un susurro.**

 **Desde que nos habíamos vuelto a ver, había ciertas cosas que habían cambiado.**

 **En ciertos aspectos nos conocíamos muy bien y sabíamos cómo iba a actuar el uno o el otro, pero en algunas ocasiones, parecíamos dos desconocidos que no sabían que hacer alrededor del otro. Parecíamos una pareja adolescente en usos primeros días de enamorados. Con miedo a que decir o hacer.**

 **Nosotros habíamos pasado por mucho a lo largo de nuestra relación. Y no iba a permitir que silencios incomodos se instalaran entre los dos.**

 **-Ahora que no está mi madre y por fin estamos solos- comencé diciendo con algo de titubeo- creo que es un buen momento para que tengamos la charla que tenemos pendiente- me volví para poder ver su cara y así estar frente a frente cuando habláramos.**

 **Vi como sus ojos se oscurecían y apartaba la mirada. Pareció pensar algo durante unos minutos pero finalmente hablo.**

 **-Sí, creo que es lo mejor- sentí sus manos en mis caderas. No había sido consciente de que las tuviera allí hasta que no hizo más fuerte su agarre, impidiendo que me levantara- ¿Quién de los dos empieza?.**

 **-Yo misma.**

 **-Está bien-asintió y se acomodó mejor en el sillón, pero sin soltar su agarre en torno a mí.**

 **-Primero quiero pedirte perdón por cómo te trate en el hospital. Sé que me comporte como una idiota y no pensé en lo que decía. Estaba muy dolida y te culpe a ti por algo que no era tu culpa, ni siquiera era mi culpa. El culpable fue el hombre que impacto contra el coche.**

 **-Los dos actuamos mal. Yo también tenía que haber entendido que no estabas pasando por un buen momento y haberme quedado a tu lado- con una de sus manos acaricio mi mejilla. Fue un suave contacto y no queriendo perderlo, me apoye en su mano- en vez de hacer lo que debía, me deje llevar por mi tristeza. Y si, el culpable es el hombre que choco contigo, y ya está pagando por lo que hizo.**

 **-Sí, está pagando por lo que hizo pero eso no nos va a devolver a nuestro bebé-En un acto inconsciente lleve una de mis manos a mi vientre. Al ver mi gesto, lo imito, tapando mi mano con la suya. Así nos quedamos largo rato, sin decir nada más. Los dos con la mirada perdida y con lágrimas involuntarias cayendo por nuestros rostros- Tú hiciste lo que fue mejor para ti. Y eso fue irte a otro lugar. Tampoco es que yo te pusiera las cosas fáciles. No dejaba que me visitaras y no dejaba que te acercaras a mí. Fui una completa idiota, y por comportarme así, casi te pierdo a ti también.**

 **-Como dices, yo hice lo mejor para mí y fue irme. Lo mejor para ti era estar sola y que no te recordaran constantemente la perdida que acababas de sufrir.**

 **-¿Me perdonas? Sé que no me lo merezco y que me comporte como una inmadura y como una cría pero de verdad que no era yo misma. Estuve en terapia con Jared durante unas semanas para superar lo ocurrido- apenas se había escuchado lo que había salido de mi boca, pero Edward parecía muy alerta de todo lo que decía o hacía, ya que me oyó.**

 **-Claro que te perdono, mi amor. Como te dije, los dos somos culpables de lo que ha pasado. Solo nos dejamos llevar por nuestro temperamento-Asentí, porque sus palabras eran muy ciertas. Los dos teníamos mucho carácter, y chocábamos en muchas ocasiones en cuanto hacer nuestra voluntad, pero eso nos hacia también una mejor pareja- Sé que estuviste con Jared en terapia, las pocas veces que hablaba con mi madre me lo decía. A parte de que fue una de las cosas que habíamos hablado con Carlisle, solo que habíamos pensado que podía ser Jasper en vez de su tío.**

 **Había algo de lo que quería hablar con él pero no sabía cómo sacar el tema.**

 **Antes de la fiesta de Ina, Christian me había dicho que la razón por la que Edward había estado tan raro era porque me iba a pedir que me casara con él, no porque tuviera una amante. Y aunque confiaba en Christian quería que fuera el mismo Edward le que me dijera la verdad.**

 **-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.**

 **-Claro, dime.**

 **-Aquel día en el hospital, te acuse de tener una amante- mire nuestras manos que seguían enlazadas en mi vientre- pero sé que eso es mentira. Segundos después de que las dije me arrepentí, solo que no lo reconocía ante nadie.**

 **¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto amor?.**

 **-Christian me dijo que habías estado raro porque me ibas a pedir que me casara contigo- respire profundo y lo solté de golpe, sin anestesia. Mire sus ojos, que mostraban asombro y traición- no te molestes con él. Me lo dijo porque no quería ir a la fiesta de Ina, ya que suponía que tú irías y bueno entre las cosas que hablamos me dijo eso.**

 **Estuvo callado, sin decir anda, durante lo que me parecieron horas, pero solo habían sido unos minutos.**

 **-Sí, es verdad. Te iba a pedir que te casaras conmigo. Estaba preparándote una sorpresa, y por eso llegaba tarde a casa y recibía llamadas que contestaba sin que me oyeras- Solo asentí, ya que no sabía que decir.**

 **Por un mal entendido había estado a punto de perder a la persona que más amaba en el mundo. A la persona que me complementaba.**

 **Si solo le hubiera dado una oportunidad de que me explicara todo, nos hubiésemos ahorrado muchas penas y tristezas. Y lo más importante, no habríamos estado tanto tiempo separados.**

 **Pero lo mejor que podíamos hacer ahora, al menos para mí, era mirar hacia adelante y dejar el pasado atrás. Teníamos que enfocarnos en el presente.**

 **-Que tonta fui- me lamente con pesar- por algo que era magnifico para los dos, como un compromiso, pude perderte.**

 **-Eso ya no importa amor, ahora tenemos que olvidar el pasado y mirar el presente- al oírle decir eso me eche a reír, provocando que me mirara extrañado.**

 **-Es que- pause para tomar aire y calmarme unos segundos- eso mismo que acabas de decir es lo que había pensado yo.**

 **-Bueno, como ves seguimos igual que antes. En la misma sintonía- solo asentí con la cabeza y me apoye en su pecho, para escuchar el latido de su corazón.**

 **Al ver que eran las ocho de la tarde, me levante para calentar la cena y que comiéramos algo, mientras seguíamos hablando.**

 **Saque de la nevera la sopa que había traído antes y la calenté en el micro; también cogí algo de fiambre que tenía para Edward y para mí un zumo.**

 **Parte de la cena la hicimos en silencio, solo mirándonos el uno al otro.**

 **Pero fue Edward el que rompió el silencio con una pregunta que me había estado esperando durante varios días, sobre todo durante esta tarde.**

 **-¿Por qué refugiarte en Jacob? ¿Qué hizo para ganarse tu confianza de nuevo?.**

 **-Jacob me daba lo que ninguno de los demás me ofrecía. Paz. Tranquilidad. No me molestaba con preguntas innecesarias. Entendía que no quería hablar de lo ocurrido, que quería sobreponerme a lo que había pasado. No estaba encima de mí todo el tiempo preguntándome y recordándome lo que había perdido.**

 **-Supongo que todos los demás solo querían protegerte, asegurarse que estabas bien.**

 **-Sí, así es. Y se lo agradezco mucho, no creas lo contrario, pero llego un punto donde me agobiaba que estuvieran tan al pendiente de mí. Que no me dejaran salir casi sola por miedo a que hiciera algo irracional, que no contestara el teléfono cuando me llamaban a cada hora…- asintió entendiendo a lo que me refería.**

 **-¿Cómo fue que te encontraste con Jacob? ¿Él se puso en contacto contigo?.**

 **Mire su rostro por unos segundos, intentando descifrar que es lo que quería averiguar.**

 **-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber de verdad Edward?.**

 **-Bueno veras, sé que no está bien lo que hice pero- cayo cerrando los ojos con fuerza-pero como no sabía nada de ti, y mi madre había dejado de contestar a las preguntas que la hacía sobre ti, contrate un investigador privado. Me entrego unas fotos donde salías con Jacob riéndote, y en otras él te tenía abrazada. Ese día me volví loco, salí a un bar a beber y regrese completamente borracho. Pensé que habías vuelto con él, que erais de nuevo pareja.**

 **Mire su rostro, el cual estaba desfigurado por el dolor.**

 **Podía entender que pensara eso, ya que no era diferente a lo que habían pensado todos, pero viniendo de él me dolía más. Dolía que desconfiara de mí de esa manera. Y dolía porque en ningún momento se me había pasado por la cabeza serle infiel. Al igual que estaba segura de que él no me engañaría a mí. Los dos nos amábamos a pesar de todo y solo habíamos cometido errores, equivocaciones, pero habían sido por dolor, no por falta de amor.**

 **-¿Me estas preguntando si en algún momento se me paso por la cabeza el volver con Jacob?.**

 **-Sí, eso mismo estoy preguntado. Pero ahora que lo pienso con detenimiento, vi la actitud de Jacob el día de la fiesta de Ina-lo mire extrañada, ya que no sabía a qué se refería- cuando estabais en la casa cenando. Vi cómo se comportaba con esa chica y con el niño, y se ve que los adora. Los ve cómo te veía, como te veo yo a ti. Como el centro de mi universo.**

 **-Sí, Rachel es alguien magnifica. Y el niño es adorable, se parece mucho a Jacob.**

 **-¿Cómo puedes ser amiga de ella? fue con ella quien te engaño Jacob.**

 **Eso ya me lo habían preguntado más veces y en ningún caso tuve que justificarme, pero creo que con Edward si tenía que hacerlo. Fue él quien estuvo conmigo desde el principio, y él fue el que me enseño lo que es el amor verdadero y a quererme a mí misma, tal como soy.**

 **-Veras-comencé levantándome de la comodidad que me ofrecían sus brazos. Necesitaba moverme para poder expresar lo que quería decir con claridad- el día que me encontré con Jake salía de una de mis terapias con Jared. Estaba esperando a que mi madre me fuera a buscar, ya que todavía no era capaz de coger el coche en ese entonces. Al verlo me sorprendí mucho, sobre todo al ver que llevaba al niño en brazos. Nos saludamos, como viejos amigos y el ver que mi madre tardaba en llegar fuimos a una cafetería y a tomar algo. Hablamos un poco de todo, y tras preguntarme si estaba esperándote a ti, le conté lo que había pasado. Pese a que tú lo odies, él se puso de tu lado. Te defendió diciendo que era imposible que tuvieras una amante. Pero como yo no quería hacer caso y no quería hablar de eso, comenzamos a hablar de lo que fue nuestro noviazgo. En ese momento comprendí muchas cosas. Cosas que el día que lo encontré con Rachel no entendí. Pero en lo que los dos estuvimos de acuerdo, era que estando separados como pareja éramos más felices. Él tenía su pequeña familia y yo te tenía a ti. Y todo lo que me llevo a estar contigo no puedo considerarlo como algo malo. A parte de que ella en realidad no tenía ni tiene la culpa de nada.**

 **Se quedó callado mirando hacia el suelo. No sabía que pasaba por su mente. Seguramente que estaría pensando las cosas con calma, como hacia siempre. Eso es algo que me gustaba mucho de él y de lo que tenía que aprender, pensar antes de decir las cosas.**

 **-Creo que le debo una disculpa a Jacob. No solo por lo ocurrido en la fiesta sino por todo-Solo asentí porque estaba de acuerdo con él- una pregunta más- acepte con la cabeza para que hablara- el día que te llevamos al hospital, cuando te dijo Carlisle que tenías que ir en la ambulancia, dijiste que te recordaba al bebé, ¿Por qué? Que tiene la ambulancia que te hace recordarlo.**

 **Al igual que la pregunta sobre Jacob me la había esperado, esta no, y no sabía cómo iba a poder explicarle lo que había sentido. Había sido algo muy raro ya que había estado más inconsciente que consciente pero intentaría que me comprendida e intentaría explicarme lo mejor posible.**

 **Tomando aire comencé.**

 **-Como recordaras ese día estaba en casa de tu hermana pasando la tarde con ella y con la niña- asintió agarrándome la mano- tu hermana había estado llamándome durante un rato pero yo estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no la había escacado. Tras preguntarme que me pasaba y que la dijera lo que creía, ella solo se rio, y eso me molesto tanto que me fui. Dio muchas vueltas por el pueblo sin ningún rumbo fijo hasta que llegue a un semáforo en rojo, al pararme mire al asiento del copiloto y vi el sobre donde estaba el resultado de la prueba de embarazo. Pensaba en cómo te lo tomarías y en lo feliz que te pondrías, pensaba en miles de cosas. Cuando el semáforo cambio arranque y en el momento menos pensado sentí un golpe fuerte de mi lado del coche. Estuve desorientada por varios minutos hasta que sentí las sirenas de la ambulancia; en el momento en que las sentí solo quería que se dieran prisa para que pudieran salvar al bebe, pero no pude verlas llegar ya que me desmaye. Al recobrar el conocimiento escuche como los médicos decían que estaba teniendo un aborto, yo solo quería hablar, moverme, pedirles que hicieran todo lo posible para que salvaran al bebé, pero no salían palabras de mi boca. Durante minutos escuche como hablaban entre ellos y escuche decir algo como que no habían podido hacer nada, que había mucho sangrado, tras eso volví a perderme en el limbo de la oscuridad, y ya no recuerdo más hasta que desperté en el hospital, lo demás a lo sabes.**

 **Permaneció callado, sin decir nada. Solo abrazándome, y apretándome contra su costado. Parecía que hoy era el día de llorar ya que los dos seguíamos con lágrimas en nuestros rostros. Pero estas lágrimas se sentían liberadoras. Algo que no había compartido con nadie, solo con Jared, me había quitado un gran peso. Edward merecía saber todo lo recordaba sobre el accidente para así el tener algo más de claridad en la oscuridad de ese día.**

 **El día de hoy había comenzado tranquilo, pero después de pasar más de la mitad de la tarde hablando y arreglando nuestros problemas, creo que nos merecíamos los dos un descanso.**

 **-¿Te apetece ver una peli?- me seque las lágrimas mirándolo a los ojos y me levante del asiento.**

 **-Sí, claro. ¿Cuál vemos?- se levantó para acercarse a mi lado, y juntos miramos las películas que tenía guardadas. Aquí en el apartamento no tenía muchas, ya que pocas veces veía alguna, y la mayoría de ellas las tenía en la casa de mis padres, pero había algunas que podríamos ver.**

 **-¿Qué te parece Titanic?- me apetecía ver algo romántico, tapada con una mantita y algo caliente para beber, todo ello en compañía de Edward, era algo a lo que no iba a renunciar.**

 **-¿Titanic?- su comisura izquierda se levantó en una media sonrisa, provocando que me entregaran unas ganas terribles de besarlo- bueno está bien, hoy Titanic, pero el próximo día elijo yo.**

 **-Me parece justo.**

 **Pusimos la película y nos sentamos en el sofá. Podía decir que era una de las que más veces había visto pero no me cansaba nunca de verla.**

 **La historia de amor que contaba me fascinaba, y que Rose se enamorara de alguien de clase inferior a la suya, era apasionante, algo que en ese entonces no pasaba muy a menudo, por no decir nunca.**

 **Como a mitad de la filmación me gire para ver a Edward pero estaba completamente dormido. Tenía una sonrisilla en sus labios, pero en general su rostro reflejaba confort y tranquilidad.**

 **No quería despertarlo, pero la postura en la que tenía el cuello no era muy cómoda, y estaba segura de que mañana tendría un grave caso de torticolis.**

 **-Edward, despierta- con suavidad lo llame, tocando su cara con la yema de mis dedos.**

 **Poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos enfocándolos en los míos. Se estiro con ganas, con bostezo incluido, provocando que al alzar los brazos la camisa que llevaba se le saliera un poco de la parte del vientre.**

 **Ese trocito de piel que se insinuaba y dejaba entrever la V que tenía marcada, hizo que ciertas partes que había tenido dormidas, despertaran de su letargo de casi cuatro meses y quisieran acción.**

 **-Perdón por dormirme, pero estaba cansado.**

 **-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada- le guiño ojo levantándome y recogiendo lo que habíamos dejado en la mesa.**

 **-Lo mejor será que me vaya antes de que me vuelva a quedar dormido.**

 **Al oírle decir eso una idea paso por mi mente.**

 **-¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir aquí?**

 **Pareció sorprendido por lo que había dicho.**

 **Estaba segura de que no se lo esperaba para nada, ya que acabábamos de hablar algunas cosas que teníamos pendientes, y estaba firmemente convencida de que creía que era muy pronto para esto, pero era algo que quería, nadie me estaba obligando a hacerlo.**

 **-¿Estas segura?.**

 **-Sí, estoy segura. Si no lo estuviera no te lo hubiera pedido.**

 **-Entonces sí, me quedo. Pero no tengo pijama- un brillo travieso atravesó sus ojos.**

 **-No es la primera vez que dormimos juntos y que o haces en ropa interior, o desnudo. No voy a ver nada nuevo- tras decir eso le guiñe un ojo y me marche a la cocina, dejándolo con la boca abierta.**

* * *

¿Que os ha parecido? ¿muy pesado, muy deprimente? espero vuestros comentarios.

Ahora quería decir a Lucy, una chica que dejo la semana pasada un comentario, que siento mucho que la historia no la guste ya, pero desde que comencé con ella tenia en mente hacer capítulos desde la perspectiva de Christian, acepto todos los comentarios, y reitero una vez mas que siento que no la guste la historia. Agradezco el que al menos haya dado una oportunidad para leerla.


	15. capitulo 14

_**46 Hojas de word, el capitulo mas largo que he escrito, pero no sabia por donde cortarlo jejeje**_

 _ **Quiero aclarar que no soy medico por lo que algunos temas que he tratado aquí como el asunto del ADN ha sido por información que he encontrado de Internet, y el tema de la mononucleosis me ayudo DraBSwan, pero aun teniendo la información que me dio lo he adaptado, aquí dijamos que lo he echo sencillo, pero no es tan fácil como parece.**_

 _ **BPOV**_

 **-¿Qué haces aquí?- el rostro de Edward mostró asombro al verme atravesar la puerta de su consultorio. Sabía que no esperaba ninguna visita, ya que me había encargado junto con Tanya de que nadie le fuera a molestar en su momento de la comida.**

 **No era de extrañar que se mostrara asombrado, ya que hacia escasos quince minutos me había mandado un mensaje para ver si comía con él y le había dicho que no. Quería darle una sorpresa y por ese motivo me había negado a su oferta. Cuando me llego el mensaje, me encontraba ya en la entrada del hospital, solo había estado haciendo algo de tiempo para pillarlo en el momento oportuno.**

 **El día de ayer Carlisle me había dado el visto bueno y me había dicho que ya había pasado la fase de contagio. Ahora solo me tenía que preocupar de recuperar fuerzas y de no excederme mucho porque todavía me cansaba con facilidad. Pero por lo demás podía hacer mi vida normal. Y esa vida requería que Edward y yo celebráramos nuestra reconciliación como debía de ser.**

 **-Bueno quería darte una sorpresa e invitarte a comer- me acerque a él para poder besarlo. Ahora que podía no iba a desperdiciar sus deliciosos besos por nada del mundo- no quería que me estropearas mi vista, por eso te dije que no podía comer contigo- entre palabras y palabra que salía de mi boca iba dejando un beso en su rostro, hasta terminar en su boca.**

 **-Pensé que estabas muy ocupada como para comer con tu pobre novio- las comisuras de sus labios se levantaban en un gesto burlón.**

 **-Lo estaba- seguí su juego sin ningún problema. Desde que habíamos vuelto estábamos la mayor parte de los días jugando y haciéndonos bromas. Estábamos en un limbo de completa felicidad y nadie nos podía sacar de él.**

 **Desde la noche que durmió en mi casa, hace una semana, lo había hecho varias noches más. Cabe destacar que todas las noches había dormido en bóxer para provocarme y habíamos acabado los dos en un juego de seducción mutuo donde habíamos tenido que controlarnos mucho y en varias ocasiones, para que todo lo que pasaba en mi cama, nuestra cama, fueran solo besos, muy calientes, pero besos al fin y al cabo.**

 **-¿Qué hiciste para desocuparte tan pronto? Si es que se puede saber claro.**

 **-Bueno lo primero que hice- acercando mi mano a su pecho, comencé una suave candencia de caricias, de manera algo superficial, por encima de la camisa negra que tenía puesta- me di un baño relajante, ya sabes con burbujas y esas cosas- asintió para que siguiera- luego fui a una cita que tenía- de manera automática su ceja se levantó pidiendo una explicación- para depilarme- aclare con una risa ligera.**

 **Eso parece ser que llamo su atención porque incorporándose de la mesa donde se había apoyado, me fue empujando hacia la puerta, cerrándola con seguro en el proceso. Su mano derecha bajo de inmediato a recorrer mis piernas que se encontraban cubiertas solo por unas finas medias. Fue arrastrando la mano a lo largo de mi pierna hasta que llego al dobladillo de la falda que llevaba y la levanto.**

 **-¿Esto también?-Sentí como su dedo corazón jugaba por encima de las medias en la parte de mi centro, ejerciendo algo de presión.**

 **-Sí, eso también-en ningún momento, mientras hablábamos, paro con sus caricias. Al contrario, se iba poniendo cada vez más insistente al punto en que ya no estaba tocándome solo por encima de las medias, ahora estaba tocando libremente mi centro sin ningún obstáculo que se lo impidiera; no había sido consciente del momento en que había atravesado mis medias con sus hábiles manos y había retirado mi ropa interior haciendo espacio a sus dedos, pero no me iba a quejar por ello. Sus movimientos no eran rápidos, pero ejercía la suficiente presión para que a mí me comenzaran a temblar todos los músculos y tendones que tenía en mi interior. Llevaba cuatro, casi cinco meses sin que nadie me tocara por lo que era muy consciente de que no iba a durar mucho antes de que un orgasmo me golpeara.**

 **-¿Qué más has hecho?- su voz, su maldita voz sensual que le salía en momentos íntimos como estos, hizo su aparición, haciendo que las pocas ganas que tenia de hablar se fueran a la parte más alejada de mi mente y solo me concentrara en sentir lo que me provocaban sus manos, sus dedos y su lengua, que jugaba con mi cuello, adueñándose de él.**

 **-Me he ido a comprar ropa.**

 **-¿Ropa?- su tono extraño me hizo gracia, ya que sabía que a mí me gustaba ir de compras, por lo que no entendía su medio pregunta/respuesta.**

 **-Sí, ropa- lleve mi boca a su cuello para besarlo con ganas, al igual que él había hecho conmigo hace escasos segundos. Estuve menos cinco minutos para lograr lo que quería. Apartándome vi el chupetón que le había dejado en el cuello, marcándolo como mío. No quería que ninguna enfermera que hubiera soltera por el hospital se hiciera ilusiones con él, tenía que marcar mi territorio, lo que era de mi propiedad- ¿quieres que te la enseñe?.**

 **-¿Ahora?-asentí mirándolo a los ojos- prefiero que sigas con lo que estabas haciendo nena.**

 **-¿Seguro?- asintió, subiendo sus caricias por encima de la camisa que traía puesta. Era una camisa simple, con botones hasta la mitad del pecho, en color verde oliva- pensé que te gustaría verlo. Es rojo y tiene encaje.**

 **-En ese caso- con su mano libre fue desabrochando los botones que tenía la camisa- creo que quiero verlo. Sigue tú, amor.**

 **Apartándome de su lado y de la puerta, me dirigí a la ventana y la baje. No quería que nadie nos viera o nos interrumpiera. Una vez estuvo la ventana bajada encendí una lámpara pequeña que tenía en su escritorio. No iluminaba mucho pero la luz que nos proporcionaba era la suficiente para crear ambiente.**

 **Sin perder contacto en ningún momento con sus ojos, termine de desabrochar los dos botones que quedaban y con la mayor sensualidad que pude me quite la camisa, dejándola a un lado.**

 **Podía sentir como sus ojos me recorrían con la mirada, apreciando la prenda que me había comprado. La prenda que había comprado para él, ya que sería él quien lo desfrutaría. Por supuesto que me gustaba comprar ropa interior bonita que me hiciera sentir mujer y sexy, pero esta la había elegido para él, ya que hacia tanto que no estábamos juntos que quería hacerlo especial. Por eso me había puesto la falda que tenía el día que nos conocimos y los mismos zapatos. Como le había dicho era rojo y tenía un encaje fino recubriendo todo el borde. El encaje acababa en la espalda donde se entrecruzaba en la parte del cuello.**

 **-¿Te gusta?- acercándome a él saque su camisa de los pantalones para desabrochársela también. Quería que los dos estuviéramos en las mismas condiciones de igualdad.**

 **-Me encanta. Te queda muy bonito- con su dedo lo recorrió de adelante hacia atrás varias veces- pero creo que estarías mejor si te lo quitaras.**

 **No hizo falta que hiciera ademan de quitármelo, ya que el mismo me lo quito, tirándolo al suelo sin ningún miramiento.**

 **Con sus manos subió por mi abdomen hasta que llego a mis pechos. Con extrema suavidad los toco envolviéndolos con sus manos.**

 **-Quítate la camisa- pedí con la voz algo ronca por el deseo que sentía hacia él.**

 **-Quítamela tu nena- me guiño el ojo y bajo la cabeza para besarme en el pecho impidiendo que pudiera quitarle la tan ansiada prenda.**

 **Quería poder ver su torso sin que la camisa me lo impidiera, pero parecía ser que no se iba a cumplir mi deseo ya que me encontraba en el sillón con el encima de mí desabrochando la falta para quitarla junto con las medias.**

 **Al ver el tanga que hacia juego se relamió los labios dejándolos húmedos y muy besables. Ver ese gesto de su parte, hizo que mi intimidad comenzara a humedecerse de una manera alarmante.**

 **No fui consciente del momento en que había acabado con las piernas abiertas en el sillón, pero hay me encontraba, cual actriz porno, con una pierna en el suelo y la otra en el respaldo del sillón, ambas piernas agarradas por sus manos para que no las cerrara, mientras que Edward se encargaba de darme placer con su maldita boca.**

 **Dicha boca se estaba encargando de recorrer a conciencia todos y cada uno de los rincones de mi anatomía, haciendo una perfecta revisión.**

 **-EDWARD!-grite provocando que me mirara a los ojos, pero sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo- para por favor, por favor.**

 **Levanto la cabeza sustituyendo su boca y sus labios por sus dedos, mientras me observaba completamente desmadejada y estaba segura que despeinada.**

 **-¿Por qué quieres que para? ¿No te gusta?.**

 **Para enfatizar su punto, hizo más presión con sus dedos en mi interior, provocando que comenzara a temblar de manera inevitable.**

 **-Si..No..Si- no sabía que palabras salían de mi boca.**

 **-En qué quedamos amor, ¿te gusta o no?- el maldito se estaba riendo viendo mi lucha interior.**

 **No quería que parara pero a la vez sí. Quería que el también disfrutara, quería darle placer y ver como se consumía en las nebulosas del orgasmo.**

 **-Si me gusta- admití dándome por vencida, y dejándome transportar por sus atenciones a un mundo desconocido de placer, para caer de golpe en unos increíbles espasmos que recorrieron desde mi cabeza hasta los pies, haciendo que en un punto perdería la visión y todo quedara en negro.**

 **Sentía como Edward subía dejando besos por mi abdomen hasta llegar a mis labios, donde deposito un beso lleno de amor, ternura y lujuria. Podía sentir mi propio sabor en ellos, algo que antes me parecía asqueroso, pero ahora, al haberlo probado en muchas ocasiones con Edward, me parecía algo sumamente erótico y sensual.**

 **-¿Estas viva?- podía detectar un tono burlón en su pregunta.**

 **-Si- conteste, haciendo un reconocimiento mental de mi cuerpo. Me sentía bien, viva y llena de energía. Podía apreciar como todavía me recorrían algunos espasmos post-orgásmicos, pero en general, podía decir, sin lugar a equivocarme que estaba en el paraíso. Esto es lo que había necesitado desde que habíamos arreglado las cosas. Volver a sentir la unión que teníamos y poder comprobar de primera mano que seguíamos igual que antes, que seguíamos igual de compenetrados-tu turno.**

 **Mire su rostro. Estaba algo sonrojado en sus mejillas, dándole un aspecto sumamente tierno. Aunque lo que me acababa de hacer no era algo que pudiera calificarse como tierno.**

 **-Estoy bien amor. Quería que disfrutaras tú.**

 **-Tú lo necesitas también- para enfatizar mi punto, lleve mi mano a su miembro, el cual estaba más que excitado. Podía sentirlo por encima de los pantalones, grande, duro y grueso; muchas veces me había preguntado cómo era capaz de caber en mi algo de semejante tamaño No había estado con muchos hombres, pero recordaba el de Jacob, y definitivamente no era como el de Edward. Estaba segura de que el de mi novio se encontraba por encima de la media, pero no le iba a decir que había comparado su miembro con el de mi ex, aunque fuera para bien. Lo que me extraño, al tocarlo por encima de la tela de sus pantalones, es que podía notar cierta humedad viniendo de él.**

 **-Con verte a ti disfrutar me basta.**

 **-¿Has tenido un orgasmo solo con verme?- eso nunca le había pasado, era algo nuevo. Siempre había tenido mucho aguante, y en más de una ocasión me había tocado pedirle clemencia por la cantidad de orgasmos que me había provocado antes de que el tuviera uno. Supongo, que al igual que yo, estaba necesitado y entregándose al momento había encontrado también su propia liberación.**

 **-Sí. Me encanta ver cómo te entregas a las caricias y a las sensaciones que recorren tu cuerpo cuando estas excitada. Me pone mucho, amor- admitió lo último en un tono bajo, haciendo que me riera.**

 **Durante unos minutos nos quedamos tumbados en el sillón, con el encima de mí, dándonos simples y suaves besos. Me había asegurado que estaba bien así, y que cuando estuviéramos en casa tendríamos la oportunidad de poder disfrutar plenamente de nuestros cuerpos. Sobre todo en un sitio más cómodo, ya que el sillón estaba dejando mi espalda machacada.**

 **-¿Vamos a comer? Te queda solo una hora- hable rompiendo el silencio tan cómodo que se había instalado entre nosotros.**

 **-Sí, vamos.**

 **Levantándose de encima de mí, me tendió una mano para ayudarme a incorporarme y fue recogiendo mi ropa que estaba tirada por todo el despacho. Una vez que me la dio me la puse tras limpiarme con unos pañuelos.**

 **Agarrados de la mano salimos del despacho, mientras que Edward saludaba a algunos médicos conocidos y las enfermeras me miraban con cara de odio. Estaba más que convencida de que dichas miradas era porque asumían lo que acababa e pasar en su consulta, y si no se lo imaginaban eran muy ingenuas, ay que Edward se había quitado la corbata y levaba la camisa desabrochada en el cuello, dejando ver libremente mi marca amor. En cambio, yo solo las sonreía lo más angelical que podía, y daba besos a Edward provocando que se enfurecieran por no recibir su atención y se marcharan por donde habían venido.**

 **Mi querido novio sabía lo que hacía y no decía nada, solo se dejaba hacer y besar, disfrutando del espectáculo.**

 **Así, entre besos en los labios por mi parte y besos en mi cuello de la suya, llegamos hasta la entrada del hospital, donde nos encontramos con Carlisle que también salía hacia su coche.**

 **-Qué bueno es veros a los dos juntos y felices- hablo mientras buscaba las llaves del coche en sus bolsillos.**

 **-Sí. La verdad que estoy encantado de que hayamos arreglado las cosas- Edward hablo leyéndome el pensamiento- estos meses que hemos estado separados han sido un infierno para mí. La extrañaba horrores.**

 **-Eso ya no importa cariño. Solo tenemos que mirar hacia el futuro y concentrarnos en ser felices- me puse de puntillas, pese a llevar tacones, para poder besar sus labios.**

 **-Bueno, bueno ya vale. No quiero ver como se comen delante de mí- añadió Carlisle entre risas- ¿A dónde van a estas horas?.**

 **-Vamos a comer, me queda una hora para volver, así que iremos a un lugar cercano.**

 **-¿Una hora?- extrañado miro su reloj, para comprobar la hora- Edward tu descanso comenzó hace casi una hora.**

 **Tanto Edward como yo nos miramos a los ojos para, acto seguido, apartar la mirada de nuestros rostros. Los dos estábamos completamente rojos. Parecíamos tomates en pleno proceso de maduración.**

 **-Sí, lo sé. Pero es que nos entretuvimos en mi despacho mirando unos papeles.**

 **Carlisle abrió los ojos comprendiendo el significado oculto tras las palabras de Edward y se marchó hacia su coche riéndose. Mientras se montaba pudimos oír claramente como decía** _ **ahora lo llaman mirar unos papeles, cuando la realidad es que le han estado dando al mambo.**_

* * *

 **Me encontraba en la cocina de mi apartamento viendo como Edward preparaba la cena para los dos.**

 **Sin que ningún de los dos diera el paso para hablarlo plenamente o para dejar escapar la idea, había acabado viviendo conmigo en mi pequeño apartamento. No era algo que me molestara ya que estábamos acostumbrados a convivir juntos.**

 **Estábamos tomándonos las cosas con tranquilidad y sosiego, o al menos eso queríamos creer, ya que todavía recordaba lo ocurrido en su despacho.**

 **Por mi parte, no había nada que reprochar, ya que estaba encantada de tenerlo conmigo todos los días; era un deleite ver como se levantaba por las mañanas con el rostro somnoliento, los ojos medio cerrados y su amigo mostrándose en la tela del bóxer.**

 **Pero para sus padres y los míos, al contrario de lo que pensamos, les aprecia algo pronto. Habían hablado con nosotros y aunque no se oponían a que viviéramos juntos nos habían dado su opinión sobre ello y no habían estado tan felices como esperábamos. Por otra arte nuestros amigos estaban de acuerdo con nosotros y creían que tras los meses perdidos hacíamos bien en estar juntos lo más que pudiéramos.**

 **Tampoco es como si estuviéramos juntos las veinticuatro horas del día, ya que por los turnos de Edward en el hospital muchas noches dormía sola, y él llegaba casi cuando me iba a la universidad.**

 **Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que tuvimos el encuentro en su despacho, encuentro que estaba muy grabado en mi memoria. Ese mismo día, nada más que atravesó la puerta de la casa, me tiré encima de él para devolverle el favor.**

 **No hay que decir que estuvo más que encantado, o al menos eso dejaban entrever los gemidos y las maldiciones que salían de su boca. Palabas que iban desde joder hasta más fuerte Bella, más fuerte, chupa más fuerte. Parecían dichas por mismísimos camioneros.**

 **Nunca, en el tiempo en que habíamos estado juntos, lo había escuchado hablar así, pero no era algo de lo que me fuera a quejar o escandalizar. Nunca pensé que gustaría escucharlo con ese vocabulario pero me había puesto muchísimo las maldiciones que habían salido de su boca.**

 **-¿Qué estás pensando?- Salí de mis pensamientos eróticos-festivos para mirar a Edward.**

 **-¿Qué decías?-no había escuchado lo que me había estado diciendo por estar perdida en otros menesteres.**

 **-¿Qué en que pensabas?.**

 **-Oh en nada en particular- le guiñe un ojo y me levante de la silla de la cocina para coger los vasos y llevarlos al salón.**

 **Todas las noches cenábamos allí, mientras hablábamos de su día en el trabajo y del mío en la universidad.**

 **Había vuelto a las clases unos días atrás y me había adaptado muy bien pese a ver perdido clases. Sin ningún problema había entregado los trabajos pendientes y ya estaba a la par que mis compañeros con los exámenes. Debía de agradecerle a Cindy por todos los apuntes que me había mandado y dejado.**

 **-Me voy a terminar enterando en que arte del mundo andaba tu mente, ¿lo sabes verdad?- mi única respuesta fue tirarle un beso y salir corriendo para ponerme el pijama.**

 **Me cambie rápidamente en la habitación para volver al salón, donde lo encontré ya sentado y con los platos puestos.**

 **Había comenzado ya con los alimentos sólidos y salvo alguna comida que otra, no tenían problemas al tragar. Por lo que a petición mía, mi querido novio, me había hecho para cenar macarrones con salsa boloñesa.**

 **En la tele estaban dando un programa aburrido de deportes, por lo que apague la tele y me concentré en ver como mi novio saboreara la salsa y lamia el tenedor.**

 **El ver su lengua no me hizo nada bien, y como no quería que acabáramos enredados en un lio sin sentido de piernas y brazos en el sofá, le comencé a preguntar por su día. Hacia como que le escuchaba pero la realidad era que solo podía imaginarme esa lengua en los rincones más recónditos de mi cuerpo.**

 **-…y luego cuando venía para acá me llamo Christian- eso sí que llamo mi atención y lo mire a los ojos para que siguiera hablando- quiere hacer una cena en su casa mañana. Con todos nosotros. Ya sabes tus padres, los míos, los muchachos.**

 **-Me parece genial. Hace días que no veo a los chicos y sería bueno juntarnos todos. A parte que extraño a Ina.**

 **Por mi enfermedad no había podido verla nada más que por video llamada y la echaba terriblemente de menos.**

 **Me encantaba pasar las tardes con ella y perderme en su mundo, donde todo era felicidad. Donde podía dejar mi imaginación volar y dar rienda suelta a mi cabeza, disfrutando de jugar a las princesas o a las casitas.**

 **-Ella también te ha extrañado amor. Todos los días que he ido a verla me preguntaba por ti. Me decía que tenías que ir pronto para que jugarais con su nuevos peluches- pese que la niña no fuera hija de su hermana, se podía apreciar que Edward la amaba. Estaba segura de que cuando naciera el bebé que esperaba Tanya, no iba hacer distinción entre uno y otro.**

 **-¿Qué tal las visitas con Esther?- para nadie era un secreto que la niña no quería ir con esa mujer, pero por una tonta normativa con las leyes, tenía que pasar al menos dos o tres tardes en compañía de Esther.**

 **Nunca había entendido a esa mujer y no lo iba hacer en la vida. No me cabía en la cabeza como alguien puede renunciar a su propia sangre por dinero y luego volver como si nada, queriendo ejercer sus derechos de madre.**

 **Para mí, ella no era su madre, era simplemente la persona que la llevo dentro durante nueve meses. Su madre era Tanya, y sabía que todos compartían el mismo pensamiento.**

 **Cuando vino exigiendo ver a la niña, hable con Tanya para ver cómo se encontraba con la situación, y me confeso que tenía miedo de que Ina dejara de quererla por pasar tiempo con su madre. Incluso llego a decirme que se sentía mal por querer que Ina solo estuviera con ella y con Christian.**

 **En un punto podía entender su desesperación. Nadie estaba seguro de porque había vuelto esta mujer y Christian estaba convencido de que no era porque quisiera pasar tiempo con la niña como su madre. Él pensaba que había una razón oculta, pero no habíamos logrado descubrir nada.**

 **-Las visitas van bien- su respuesta me pareció extraña y lo mire, esperando una explicación. Eso no me lo creía- es cierto-aclaró al ver que no apartaba mi mirada de él- van bien. Sabes que no la gusta ir pero va igualmente. ¿Quieres más?- señalo el plato que se encontraba vacío, pero negué. No quería nada más, había cenado bien, tras haber pasado días a solo líquidos.**

 **Algo en su respuesta no me gusto para nada. Me estaba ocultando algo y tenía que averiguar que era. Había esperado mayores explicaciones y detalles pero fue muy simple al contestar. Por ahora lo dejaría así.**

* * *

 **Nada más que toco el timbre de fin de clase salí corriendo al aparcamiento.**

 **Ningún día traía le coche ya que el apartamento se encontraba cerca, pero el día de hoy lo había traído, ya que me iría desde aquí a casa de Tanya para ayudarla con la cena de esta noche y así pasar algo de tiempo con Ina.**

 **Deje mis libros y mi mochila en la parte trasera y con cuidado maneje hacia su casa. Desde que tuve el accidente, habían sido contadas las veces que había cogido el coche, pero tenía que superar ese miedo.**

 **Mayormente lo que hacía eran distancias cortas, con las distancias largas no me atrevía a menos que fuera acompañada por alguien. No obstante como me había dicho Jared, solo el tiempo se llevaría ese miedo y lograría vencerlo con persistencia y esfuerzo, sin darme por vencida. Él mismo fue el que me recomendó que comenzara en distancias cortas antes de hacer mayores viajes.**

 **El trayecto fue tranquilo, ya que a esta hora no suele encontrarse a mucha gente por las calles, por lo que en poco más de diez minutos me encontraba aparcando en la entrada de la casa.**

 **Al bajar del coche vi que por la ventana del salón se asomaba una pequeña cabecita llena de pelo rubio. Dicho pelo, enmarcaba unos ojos color marrón chocolate que estaban abiertos hasta más no poder, y mostraban asombro y alegría.**

 **Tal como apareció por la ventana desapareció dejándome con una sonrisa en los labios. Cerré el coche y cogiendo la chaqueta vaquera que había traído por si refrescaba más tarde.**

 **No cronometre el tiempo ni los pasos que había dado, pero más de diez no habían sido, cuando la niña más hermosa salió por la puerta corriendo en mi dirección.**

 **Estaba preciosa con un pantaloncito corto, unos pantys y una camiseta de dibujos. Hasta el momento en que la coge, no había sido consciente de lo que la había echado de menos.**

 **Muchos podían pensar que me gustaba pasar tiempo con ella para suplir la pérdida del bebé, pero no era así. Me gustaba estar con ella porque en su pequeño mundo todo era perfecto y simple, y en algunas ocasiones, nosotros, los mayores, teníamos que dejarnos llevar a ese mundo y disfrutar sin pensar el que nos deparara el mañana. Por eso me gustaba estar con ella, porque ella me hacía feliz y me hacía ser consciente de que teníamos que vivir el día a día.**

 **-Tía Bella- su voz seguía igual de alegre que estos días cuando habíamos echo video llamadas. Mire su rostro, que irradiaba alegría- has venido.**

 **-Claro que he venido, mi amor. No me iba a perder por nada del mundo el jugar contigo.**

 **Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras que la llevaba cargada apoyándola en mi cadera. En la puerta se encontraba mi amiga, quien estaba vestida también con short. Con la camiseta que traía puesta se podía apreciar la pequeña tripita que tenía ya del embarazo.**

 **Al acercarme a ella no pude menos que abrazarla. Me había echo mucha falta estos días, pero no había permitido que fuera a verme. Sabía que si no usaba mis cosas no había riesgo de contagio, pero había preferido evitar cualquier descuido y hacia días que no la veía.**

 **-Estas preciosa- me separe de ella para poder tocar su tripita. Su mano fue de manera automática a la mía, dándome un apretón. Los ojos de las dos estaban aguados, pero ninguna dejamos que las lágrimas salieran a la superficie.**

 **-Tú también es preciosa, cariño- su mano se posó en mi mejilla, de una manera muy similar a como lo hacía su hermano- ¿estas ya bien?.**

 **-Sí. Ya me encuentro mejor, solo algo cansada en algunas ocasiones- dando una caricia a su vientre pregunte- ¿qué tal?.**

 **Agarradas la una de la otra fuimos al salón, con Ina aun colgada de mí. No sentamos en uno de los sillones y nos pusimos al dia.**

 **-Está todo bien- hablo señalando su vientre. No quería decirlo en voz alta porque no habían dado la noticia todavía a la pequeña- ya no tengo casi náuseas y tengo un hambre horrible todo el día.**

 **Al decir lo último nos echamos a reír. Ina, extrañada de nuestra risa, nos miró a los dos y termino por negar con la cabeza en un gesto muy teatrero.**

 **-Tía Bella, dices que no te perdrias por nada del mundo jugar conmigo, pero es mentira- me sorprendia como siendo tan pequeña podía habalr tan bien. Pero desde hace unos meses que se la entendia a la perfeccion.**

 **-¿Por qué dices que es mentira cariño?- dando la vuelta a su cuerpecito hice que me mirara para poder ver bien su rostro, ya que había estado pegada con su espalda en mi pecho.**

 **-Porque hace mucho que no venias- afirmo muy segura de su respuesta.**

 **-Cariño- Tanya hablo haciendo que la mirara- recuerda que papa y yo te dijimos que la tía Bella estaba malita y por eso no había venido.**

 **Su boca se abrió formando una pequeña O mientras analizaba las palabras de mi amiga. Parece ser que recordó la conversación ya que asintió muy enérgicamente y se bajó de mis piernas para coger un peluche que tenía en el suelo.**

 **Tras adueñarse del peluche vino a mi encuentro y comenzó a explicarme una serie de cosas, de las cuales la mitad no entendía, porque parecía muy emocionada.**

 **Tanya, al vernos tan entretenidas su fue a la cocina a terminar con la cena, sin permitir que la ayudara.**

 **De esa manera me vi envuelta en una charla sobre colores apropiados para peluches y colores apropiados para ella misma. Hasta que ese juego la canso y quiso jugar al pilla pilla. Por lo que estuvimos la siguiente media hora corriendo por la casa y el patio a ver quién pillaba a quien.**

 **De esa manera fue que nos encontró Christian, que nada más abrir la puerta dela casa, vio cómo su hija pasaba corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas la daban sin ser consciente de su presencia.**

 **-Hola Christian- lo salude dándole un abrazo. A él sí que lo había visto hace unos días.**

 **-Bella, ¿qué tal te encuentras?.**

 **-Muy bien en general, aunque en algunas ocasiones me noto algo cansada, pero me han dicho que es normal.**

 **-Me alegro- se separó del abrazo para verme a los ojos- También porque tú y Edward al fin habéis arreglado las cosas.**

 **-Sí, hemos hablado mucho y hemos aclarado todo. Nos estamos tomando las cosas con calma- estaba segura que mis mejillas estaban rojas, y no sabía porque.**

 **Christian iba a hacerme otra pregunta cuando llamaron al timbre y se acercó a abrir la puerta.**

 **Por ella apareció mi sexy novio, con pantalones negros y una camisa blanca. Todo ello acompañado de la bata de médico. Era un placer para la vista el verlo así y provoco que me dieran ganas de subir a su antigua habitación y demostrarle cuanto lo había extrañado.**

 **Pasó directamente de su cuñado y se acercó a mí dándome un beso que me dejo con las piernas débiles. Cuando volvimos de nuestro mundo fuimos conscientes de que Christian se había ido dejándonos a solas.**

* * *

 **La cena había comenzado muy amena y en un ambiente de risas. Todos estábamos felices de poder reunirnos al completo. Salvo mis padres y Alice, que nadie sabía dónde estaba, nos encontrábamos el grupo entero.**

 **Todos hablábamos de todo, sin un tema fijo, pero lo que me llamo la atención fue que Carlisle le pregunto a Christian por el brazo de Ina. Cuando había estado jugando con ella por la tarde no tenía nada en ninguno de los brazos por lo que al preguntar qué, que pasaba, todos me miraron, en especial Edward.**

 **Nada más decirme lo ocurrido mire a mi novio. Sabía que el día que le había preguntado por la maldita perra se había cayado algo, pero no espere que fuera algo así.**

 **Enfadada con todos por sobreprotegerme me levante de la mesa y fui al patio. Al llegar me senté en los escalones mirando el cielo estrellado, pero no estuve sola durante mucho tiempo ya que mi novio enseguida me hizo compañía.**

 **-Amor- hablo esperando que lo mirara, pero no lo iba a hacer. Entendía que no me dijeran anda los primeros días que estuve muy enferma, pero cuando estuve mejor podían habérmelo dicho- Bella, amor mírame.**

 **Ejerciendo presión en mi barbilla, hizo que lo mirara a los ojos. En ellos había arrepentimiento por haberme ocultado la verdad.**

 **-Siento no habértelo dicho, pero no quería que te preocuparas.**

 **-Lo entiendo Edward, pero tienes que dejar de protegerme de todo. Me siento traicionada- Al oír eso una sombra diferente paso por sus ojos haciendo que el bonito verde esmeralda que poseían se viera opacado por ¿miedo?.**

 **-Está bien cariño- asintió comprendiendo lo que decía, se levantó del suelo y me tendió una mano para que lo acompañara adentro.**

 **-En unos minutos voy, necesito calmarme- retirando la mano, me acaricio en la cara y dejando un beso en mi frente, desapareció por la puerta.**

 **No estuve muchos minutos sola, ya que note la presencia de alguien en mi lado. Al mirar vi que era Christian y en su cara tenía una expresión muy parecida a la mía.**

 **No sabía como había sido capaz de controlarse y no agarrar a esa maldita mujer de los pelos.**

 **Con el pasar de los días, desde que nos conocimos, nos habíamos echo muy cercanos, y tanto en él, como en Jasper y Emmett había encontrado a los hermanos que no había tenido.**

 **-¿Cómo una madre puede hacerle algo así a su hija?- hable rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre nosotros.**

 **Eso es algo que me había estado preguntado desde que me entere hace escasos minutos de lo ocurrido. No me cabía en la cabeza como una madre puede pegar a su hijo. No lo comprendía.**

 **-No lose, Bella. Lo único que sé es que no voy a dejar que vuelva a suceder.**

 **Durante unos segundos nos quedamos en silencio, observando el cielo. Me gustaba estar con Christian. Pese a lo ocurrido él tenía un aura de tranquilidad respecto al tema y de cierta manera conseguía transmitirlo a los demás.**

 **-Si yo hubiera tenido a mi bebé, jamás, pero jamás, le hubiera puesto una mano encima, y sé que Edward tampoco- hable haciendo que me mirara. No sabía porque había dicho eso, pero sentía que tenía que explicarme de alguna manera, aunque yo no hubiera hecho nada.**

 **-Ni tú ni Edward sois como Esther. Ella en ningún momento quiso a Ina.**

 **-Pero eso no la da ningún derecho a tratarla así. Si no la quería, que no hubiera vuelto.**

 **Sentimos como Tanya nos llamaba, por lo que nos levantamos y entramos a la casa.**

 **Al entrar escuchamos que el timbre sonó. Christian fue a abrir pero se lo impedí y fui yo misma.**

 **Nada más ver quien se encontraba detrás, toda la calma que había conseguido se fue, dando paso a unos instintos asesinos que no sabía que poseía hasta ese momento.**

 **-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- hable controlando lo más que pude mi tono de voz.**

 **-Vengo a ver a Christian. Quítate y déjame pasar.**

 **-Si quieres pasar vas a tener que hacerlo por encima de mí, y créeme, no te lo voy a poner fácil.**

 **-He dicho que te quites- ladro subiendo el tono de su voz.**

 **No quería que los demás la vieran y mucho menos Ina, por lo que dejándome llevar, lance mi puño hacia atrás para coger fuerza y lo deje caer contra su cara. El resultado fue la marca de mi puño en su cara.**

 **Intento devolverme el golpe pero no se lo permití, dándola otro golpe.**

 **En ese punto habíamos dejado de controlar las dos la voz y estábamos dando voces.**

 **-Te he dicho que no vas a pasar- no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer.**

 **-Déjame pasar, el maldito bastardo me debe una explicación- estaba perdiendo los papeles y el control que tenía sobre si misma- ¿Quién se cree que es para denunciarme?**

 **-Es el padre de Ina. Tiene todo el derecho de denunciarte. Eres una maldita zorra. ¿Cómo has podido pegar a tu propia hija? Y ahora vete si no quieres que mi mano vuelva a impactar en tu maldita cara- en ningún momento me acobardaron sus ojos rojos por las drogas. Se notaba que estaba colocada a distancia.**

 **-No me voy- intento pasar una vez más, pero no se lo permití. Estábamos entrando en un círculo vicioso, donde ella daba un paso con intención de entrar y yo la empujaba. Cosa que me estaba viniendo muy bien para sacar la rabia que tenía contra ella- bastardo, sal, da la cara.**

 **-¿Qué haces aquí?-Christian hablo haciendo que me diera la vuelta para poder verlo. Todos los chicos estaban con él, dándole apoyo.**

 **En cambio yo lo mire esperando un regaño por su parte, cosa que no recibí. Al contrario, lo que recibí fue una mirada cargada de agradecimiento por hacer algo que él no podía hacer.**

 **-Aquí estas. Explícame, maldito infeliz, ¿quién te crees que eres para denunciarme?.**

 **-Soy el padre de una niña que ha sido maltratada, por lo tanto tengo todo el derecho.**

 **-Un padre, un padre. Tú no sabes lo que es eso.**

 **Esther hablaba sin que se entendiera una sola palabra de lo que decía. Estaba totalmente fuera de sí y no hacía más que arañarse los brazos en un claro signo de abstinencia.**

 **-No quiero ir con ella- Ninguno nos habíamos dado cuenta de la presencia de Ina en la habitación hasta que si hizo oír- es mala. Ella y su amigo me pegan- nadie en la habitación había esperado esa confesión por parte de la niña. Cuando estábamos cenando habían dicho que había sido imposible sacarla una palabra sobre lo que había pasado- Me hacen pupa- añadió agarrándose a la pierna de Rosalie, ya que era la que se encontraba más cerca ella.**

 **Nunca había sido alguien agresiva o problemática, pero el saber que una niña de solo tres años sentía esa clase de temor que reflejaban sus ojos hizo que me olvidara de todo y volviera a agarrarme de las greñas que tenía por pelos.**

 **-Como vuelvas a tocar a Ina, acabo contigo- note que me separaban de la incubadora, porque eso es lo que había sido esa mujer, una incubadora, para evitar que la hiciera más daño del que estaba segur apodia hacerle. Las clases de defensa personal que me pago mis padre después de que me violaran habían dado sus frutos. Sabía defenderme muy bien por si alguna vez me veía en una situación de peligro.**

 **-Es mi hija, hago lo que quiero con ella.**

 **-No toques a mi hija de nuevo Esther, o lo que te ha hecho Bella, no será nada en comparación a lo que te hare yo- vi como Christian se agachaba en el suelo para hacerla frente y mirarla a los ojos- ¿te ha quedado claro?- no recibió ninguna respuesta, solo lo miro sin decir nada-¿Te ha quedado claro?- todos vimos como asentía.**

 **Cuando nos disponíamos a cerrar la puerta en sus narices, hizo que la miráramos por las palabras que salieron de su boca. No sabía si había escuchado mal, pero al ver los ojos de Edward supe que no me había equivocado.**

 **Los dos nos volvimos de manera inmediata hacia Christian quien como un autómata se acercó a ella.**

 **-Eso que dices es falso- Christian quiso mostrar seguridad pero su voz lo traiciono, haciendo que por un segundo se quebrara.**

 **-No es falso, querido. Es cierto, Ina no es tu hija, por lo tanto no tienes ningún derecho sobre ella.**

 **Christian se quedó mudo, sin decir una palabra, solo la veía a los ojos como tratando de averiguar la verdad.**

 **-¿Por qué te quedas callado?.**

 **-Christian no tiene por qué decir nada. Lo que has dicho es una mentira- Gire mi cabeza para ver el rostro de Edward.**

 **Los dos nos situamos a su lado para darle apoyo. El había estado siempre para nosotros y no íbamos a dejar que el solo enfrentara a la maldita víbora que se estaba riendo delante de nosotros.**

 **-No te metas. No es asunto tuyo.**

 **-Me meto, porque Christian es mi cuñado y mi amigo, y lo que estás diciendo es para hacerle daño, cosa que no voy a permitir, ahora lárgate de aquí antes de que te eche yo mismo.**

 **Por lo general Edward era alguien muy tranquilo, que solía mantener la calma en las situaciones más difíciles, pero se notaba que ahora estaba a punto de perder por completo la paciencia.**

 **-Esto no se va a quedar así querido- su llego desde la ventana del coche dónde ya se había subido- dentro de poco veras que lo que digo es verdad, y tu mundo perfecto se vendrá abajo**

 **Al perder de vista el coche, los tres nos dimos la vuelta para entrar a la casa y ver como estaban las cosas.**

 **En el comedor estaban todos reunidos, unos apartados y otros rodeando Ina y a Tanya, quien tenía a Ina cogida y sentada en sus rodillas.**

 **No fui muy consciente de quien estaban en la habitación. El momento de adrenalina había pasado y ahora me encontraba en la fase de transición, pero lo único que me importaba y quería saber era como estaba la niña.**

 **-Cariño- Christian se arrodillo al lado de mi amiga mientras que veía a Ina con la cara manchada de lágrimas.**

 **-Papi.**

 **-Ya paso cielo, ya paso- con suavidad comenzó a mecerla, sin soltarla en ningún momento. Sabía que él necesitaba ese contacto para hacer que todas las dudas que podía haber implantado Esther desaparecieran.**

 **-No quiero ir con la señora mala, papi- miro a Christian con los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas.**

 **-No vas a ir con ella cielo, tranquila, ¿sí?- él, por otra parte parecía intentar controlarse y mantenerse calmado, para estar seguro de lo que decía- Ina, mi amor, tienes que contarnos que te ha hecho esa señora para que así no vuelvas a ir con ella.**

 **Nada más que esas palabras salieron de la boca de Christian, Ina reacciono llorando con gran violencia.**

 **Vi que ninguno era capaz de calmarla por lo que me acerque a ellos y cogí a la niña en mis brazos.**

 **-Shh, Ina cariño, ya, shh.**

 **Con susurros y caricias en su espaldita que se sacudía por los sollozos, logre calmarla, a base de promesas que no sabía si lograría cumplir, pero haría lo que fuera por lograrlo.**

 **-Christian- lo llame haciendo que me mirara- si tú te alteras y no eres capaz de calmarte, todo eso se lo transmites a la niña. Sé que es algo duro, pero a partir de hoy tendrán días así y tienes que intentar controlarte, sobre todo cuando te cuente lo que ha pasado.**

 **-Lo es Bella, de verdad que lo sé, pero no es fácil- asentí comprendiendo lo que decía y seguí paseando un rato más con la niña, mientras que ellos hablaban.**

 **Al final fue la misma niña la que se separó de mí para recorrer con la vista toda la habitación. Estaba más que segura de que no la hacía bien que tanta gente la mirara ya que cada vez se iba haciendo más bolita en mis brazos.**

 **-Tito Edward-hablo haciendo que la mirara- quiero jugar con tito Edward y contigo- dándola un beso en la frente llame a Edward y le dije que creía que lo mejor era que se quedaran solos Tanya y Christian con la niña. Por lo que llamo a Christian y los dos salieron al patio. En cambio yo me fui a la habitación de la niña tras dar una mirada a Tanya.**

 **Una vez en su cuarto, cogí un libro que tenía en la mesilla y se lo leía, haciendo que los sollozos esporádicos que soltaba se quedaran olvidados en su mente. Estuvimos jugando un rato también está que estuve segura de que todos se habían ido.**

 **Quería preguntarla algo y no sabía si sería prudente por lo que con el mayor tacto que pude hable, mientras que seguía jugando.**

 **-Ina, mi amor- me miro a los ojos mientras que yo hacía un castillo con legos- ¿Por qué no quieres ir con esa señora?.**

 **-Es mala. Me encierra en la habitación- se quedó callada, mientras que seguíamos construyendo. Pensé que me diría lago más, pero no lo hizo, por lo que yo tampoco forcé la conversación a mayores y lo deje pasar.**

 **Una vez que mire por la ventana y vi que todos los coches e habían ido baje las escaleras con la niña en mis brazos, quien nada más ver a su padre se lanzó a sus brazos. Los dos halaron en susurros hasta que la dejo en el suelo y salió corriendo.**

 **Era increíble el poder de recuperación que tenían los niños a esa edad. Nada en su mundo duraba más de una hora, ni lo bueno ni lo malo. Eso era algo bueno, ya que esperaba que cuando fuera mayor no recordara este episodio de su infancia. Solo esperaba que recordara las cosas buenas.**

 **-¿Crees que nos dirá algo?.**

 **-Eso espero. He estado hablando con ella un poco, y no me ha dicho mucho más que a ti antes, pero lo que si me ha dicho ha sido que cuando se va con Esther la mete en una habitación y no la deja salir hasta que la trae. De verdad- intente mantener un tono de voz bajo y sereno para que no se alterara- sé que para ti es muy difícil escuchar esto Christian, pero cuanto más averigüemos mejor para lograr que esa mujer se aleje de Ina y de todos vosotros. Tienes que estar preparado para lo que sea que nos pueda decir la niña.**

 **No dijo nada más, pero sabía que por su cabeza tenían que estar pasando miles de pensamiento, y no todos buenos.**

 **Cuando se dio la vuelta para entrar en el salón, lo agarre del brazo y lo atraje hacia mi dándole un abrazo. En el momento en que mis brazos se cerraron en torno suyo perdió el control que tenía sobre sí mismo y dejo salir las lágrimas. Sabía que se había estado conteniendo delante de todos y ahora era un buen momento para que dejara salir su sufrimiento. No le hacía bien quedarse con ello dentro y no expresarlo. Lo sabía por propia experiencia.**

 **Tras secar sus lágrimas fuimos en busca de nuestras respectivas parejas, a quienes encontramos mirando a Ina. La niña estaba dibujando en el suelo mientras que los demás la miraban.**

 **No sabía si de manera consciente o no, pero Edward estaba situado detrás de su hermana, con una mano en su vientre, mientras pasaba sin ningún tipo de orden dicha mano por la pequeña tripa que tenía.**

 **Verlo de esa manera me produjo un pequeño dolor en el fondo de mi corazón. Sabía que uno de los sueños de él era ser padre, pero yo no había podido ser capaz de cumplírselo. No quería lamentarme por algo que no había sido mi culpa, pero en muchas ocasiones me recriminaba por lo ocurrido.**

 **Los dos se acercaron a nosotros tras vernos.**

 **-¿Estas bien, cariño?- mire a Edward que me veía con preocupación.**

 **-Sí, estoy bien no te preocupes- no pareció muy convencido con la respuesta, pero asintió, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y secando las lágrimas que tenía en la cara y de las que no había sido consciente.**

 **Los dos nos quedamos perdidos en la mirada del otro, intentando adivinar que pasaba por nuestras mentes, pero sin ser conscientes de que lo era; aunque estaba segura que los pensamientos de los dos iban más o menos por el mismo camino.**

 **Al mirar en dirección a Tanya y Christian, vimos que estaban sentados con Ina, mientras esta les mostraba el dibujo que había echo.**

 **-Ahora cielo, tenemos que hablar contigo, ¿vale?- la niña asintió y se sentó entre medias de Tanya y de Christian.**

 **Edward y yo nos sentamos enfrente de ellos. Yo no quería quedarme en una conversación que era familiar, pero si Edward no había dicho que nos fuéramos seria porque Christian le había pedido ayuda cuando hablaron a solas, y si en mi mano estaba, les iba a ayudar en todo lo posible.**

 **-Ina- mire a la niña, hablando con la suavidad- ¿te acuerdas de lo que hemos hablado en tu habitación antes?.**

 **-Sí.**

 **-Bueno cariño, lo que me has contado se lo he dicho a tu papi, porque él estaba preocupado por ti- asintió mirándome en todo momento- y ahora nos tienes que contar todo lo que te haya dicho esa señora o todo lo que te haya hecho para que así no tengas que verla más.**

 **-Si…si…si digo todo- parecía serle difícil encontrar las palabras y se estaba trabando con un pequeño tartamudeo- papi no me va a querer.**

 **-¿Por qué dices eso? Sabes que yo te voy a querer y amar siempre cariño.**

 **-Esa señora, me digo que ella es mi mama, pero mi mama es Tanya- señalo como si no hubiésemos sido conscientes de ese detalle. Mi amiga solo la miro con amor, pasando una mano por su espalda en un gesto de confort.**

 **-Claro que tu mama es Tanya mi amor. Ya te había explicado eso antes, ¿recuerdas?- dijo que si con su cabeza, pero no levanto la mano de sus manos, las cuales retorcía de manera nerviosa.**

 **-Ina- Edward había estado cayado sin decir nada. Solo se había dedicado a mirar sin decir nada, pero me di cuenta de tenía el móvil en sus manos, seguramente para grabar la conversación- si nos contestas solo dos preguntas será suficiente para que no veas más a esa señora, ¿sí?.**

 **-Vale, tío Edward.**

 **-Muy bien cariño- sentándose derecho en la orilla, miro a la niña a los ojos- primero quiero que me digas si cuando vas con Esther hay alguien más con ella.**

 **-Sí, hay un señor.**

 **-¿Y ese señor, te trata mal también?-asintió mirándolo- ¿qué te hace o que te dice?.**

 **-Una vez me pego y me agarro fuerte del brazo, me hizo daño.**

 **-¿La marca que tenías hace unos días te la hizo él?.**

 **-Si- su voz había ido perdiendo fuerza, hasta el punto en el que era solamente un susurro.**

 **Christian en ese punto estaba a escasos segundos de perder la calma y no podía culparlo. En esta ocasión no iba a hacer falta que nadie lo ayudara, él solo iba a acabar con ese hombre. Si hasta ahora se había contenido era porque lo habían educado como a un caballero y le habían enseñado que a las mujeres se las respeta, pero siendo un hombre el que hizo daño a la niña la cosa cambiaba completamente. Con ese tipo sí que podía enfrentarse, y si de mi mano estaba no se lo iba a impedir.**

 **-¿Por qué te la hizo?.**

 **-Porque me quería venir con vosotros, pero el señor ese me dijo que no, porque no me queríais, que queríais al bebé que iba a tener Tanya.**

 **Todos nos quedamos en silencio con las bocas abiertas. No podía imaginar cómo Esther se había enterado del embarazo, pero estaba claro que quería usarlo para hacer daño e intentar que de esa manera la niña dejara de querer a Christian y a mi amiga.**

 **-Eso es una mentira cariño. Es verdad que Tanya va a tener un bebé, pero porque tengamos otro niño no quiere decir que a ti no te queramos.**

 **-¿Y por qué no me habíais dicho nada del bebé? Y si es verdad que vais tener uno, ¿dónde está? Yo no he visto a ninguno aquí.**

 **En estos momentos, donde hablaba con tanta coherencia, me daba cuenta de que aprecia tener más de solo tres añitos. Estaba mostrando una actitud medianamente adulta.**

 **-No te habíamos dicho nada es porque todavía es muy pequeñito, y queríamos esperar un poco más para estar seguros de que está muy sano y fuerte como tú.**

 **-Ohh, entiendo- se quedó cayada pensando en que más preguntar. Lo sabía por la cara que tenía- ¿cuándo lo voy a poder conocer? ¿Dónde está?.**

 **-Lo conocerás dentro unos meses- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de parte de Christian pero acepto sin decir nada más.**

 **-Christian- mi novio lo llamo mordiéndose los nudillos. Me di cuenta de que estaba intentando contener la risa, por la manera tan diplomática que había tenido Christian de saltarse la charla sexual con su hija- creo que nos estamos desviando del tema- yo también estaba de acuerdo pero había sido un momento gracioso. Ya que en cuando la niña pregunto dónde estaba su hermanito en la cara de Christian cruzo una mueca de terror- Ina, una pregunta más y ya acabamos ¿vale?.**

 **-Vale, pero ya me has hecho más de dos preguntas.**

 **-¿Alguna vez cuando vas con Esther ella hace algo raro?**

 **-¿Algo raro?.**

 **-Sí. Mira quiero decir que si la has visto que use algo parecido al azúcar, de ese mismo color-asintió nada más que Edward termino de hablar- ¿qué es lo que hace con eso cariño? Te prometo que si me contestas eso ya no te hago más preguntas y jugaremos todos juntos.**

 **-Pues coge esa cosa blanca y la pone en la mesa. Luego desaparece por su nariz. Y otras veces cuando acaba de hacer eso me encierra en una habitación y ella se va con el señor ese. Hacen muchos ruidos raros y dan gritos.**

 **Estaba completamente segura de que mi mandíbula estaba tocando el suelo, al igual que la de todos.**

 **Esa tipa no había tenido ninguno reparo en drogarse delante de la niña, y no solo de eso, también había tenido sexo sin cortarse en sus gritos vocales.**

 **-Muy bien mi niña- Edward se levantó y fue a arrodillarse donde estaba la niña sentada. Con una invitación de sus brazos abiertos recogió a la niña y la abrazo contra él, dándola repetidos besos en su pelo- lo has hecho muy bien. Ahora con eso que nos has dicho, tanto papi como yo, bubu Carlisle, bubu Edward y bubu Stefan vamos a impedir que tengas que irte con esa señora.**

 **Vimos que los dos se iban en dirección a la cocina, dejándonos a nosotros tres en un completo silencio sin saber muy bien que decir.**

* * *

 **Estaba con Cindy y Lauren, quien se había incorporado hacia unos días a las clases, en la cafetería de la universidad cuando recibí un mensaje. Saque el móvil mirando de quien era y vi que era de mi novio.**

 _ **Amor, ya he salido, ¿te paso a recoger?**_

 **Todavía me quedaba una hora más de clase y luego terminaba, hasta dentro de dos días.**

 _ **Está bien, cariño. Acabo dentro una hora más o menos. ¿Qué hacemos después?**_

 **Deje el móvil en la mesa y seguí prestando atención a las chicas.**

 **Al parecer el examen que habíamos tenido hoy no las había salido muy bien, y a decir verdad a mí tampoco. No había tenido mucha cabeza para estudiar con todo los problemas que habían tenido Christian y mi amiga. No había querido que mi rendimiento se viera afectado pero, pero no era de piedra, y había sido inevitable que me preocupara y estuviera casi todos los días visitándolos para ver qué tal se encontraban.**

 **Días después de que Ina nos contara lo ocurrido, todos los hombres de la familia habían ido al juzgado para presentar el video como prueba. Ahora solo quedaba que fijaran una fecha para el juicio. Por el momento Esther estaba desaparecida, sin ninguna pista de ella, lo que tenía alterado a Christian.**

 **-Vamos a clase chicas- Cindy hablo haciendo que mirara el reloj, y viera que quedaban cinco minutos para que la clase comenzara.**

 **Al menos ahora nos tocaban los primeros auxilios. Y era una clase que me gustaba, se me hacía muy amena. A parte de que el profesor era muy simpático y las hacia divertidas sin perder la seriedad que tenía que tener el tema.**

 **Sin darme cuenta, entre reanimaciones y masaje cardíaco paso la clase volando, y ya estaba mirando el móvil, que me había vibrado varias veces.**

 **Tenía mensajes de Tanya, de Christian y de Edward.**

 **El primero que abrí fue el de Tanya.**

 _ **Los chicos van a montar la casa de Ina, ¿te apetece un café?**_

 **El día que Edward me dijo que iban a construir una casa para la niña desde cero, no pude menos que reírme. No les veía con las capacidades de cortar, serrar y ligar troncos, por lo que con la ayuda de Tanya habíamos conseguido que compraran las maderas y solo tuvieran que construirla. Espera que fueran capaces de hacerlo.**

 _ **Me apunto, en breves estoy allí.**_

 **El siguiente que abrí fue el de Christian.**

 _ **Como soy tu persona favorita en el mundo, me harías un gran favor.**_

 **Rápidamente conteste el mensaje.**

 _ **Mi persona favorita es Edward ;) pero sí que puedo hacerte un favor.**_

 **No habían pasado cinco minutos y ya tenía la respuesta.**

 _ **Mi querida novia tiene un antojo. Quiere tarta de chocolate, concretamente la tarta que haces tú. ¿Podrías hacérsela?- C**_

 _ **Si, cuando llegue a vuestra casa se la hago ;) pero, ¿por qué no me lo ha pedio ella?**_

 **Después de conocernos durante tanto tiempo tenía que saber que podía pedirme algo tan simple como eso, incluso algo más complicado y lo haría por ella. Al poco tiempo de conocernos creamos un gran lazo de amistad que solo se había fortalecido con el paso del tiempo.**

 _ **No quiere que te canses demasiado, por eso no te ha dicho nada.**_

 **Estaba algo molesta de que todo el mundo me ocultara las cosas y estuvieran tan al pendiente de mí. Lo agradecía, pero ya había pasado lo peor, y me encontraba bien, estaba casi al cien por ciento.**

 _ **Nada más pisar en vuestra casa tendré una charla con tu querida novia, pero por el momento te dejo, que estoy esperando a mi sexy novio.**_

 **Mande el mensaje y me llego como contestación una cara con un guiño.**

 **Luego mire los mensajes de Edward mientras caminaba con las chicas hacia la salida. Ellas iban enfrascadas en una charla sobre lo bueno que estaba el nuevo chico. Y debía de reconocer que el chico era guapo, pero como mi sexy doctor no había nadie, al menos para mí. Yo no prestaba mucha atención concentrada en abrir el mensaje y no caerme de bruces. Abrí el mensaje de Edward, quedándome parada en el medio del pasillo de la facultad.**

 **Las chicas al sentir que no las seguía se dieron la vuelta buscándome con la mirada y al ver que estaba estática se acercaron preocupadas.**

 **-Bella, ¿estás bien?- la voz de Cindy sonó angustiada. Pero yo no podía hablar, solo tenía ojos para lo que me estaba mostrando el teléfono, por lo que con la cabeza asentí, dando a entender que estaba bien.**

 **Hay delante de mí, en mi propio teléfono, tenía una foto de mi sexy novio, desnudo de cintura para abajo dándose placer así mismo. Sabía que la foto era de hoy, ya que se podía ver en su cadera un trocito de tela de la camisa azul que llevaba esta mañana.**

 **Junto con la foto venia un texto.**

 _ **Para que no se te hagan muy largas las clases, amor.**_

 **Más abajo había otros textos también suyos. Al mirar la hora vi que eran de hace más de treinta minutos, cuando todavía estaba en clase.**

 **Los mensajes seguían más o menos la misma tónica, a cada cual más calientes y picantes.**

 _ **Me gusta más tu mano y tu boca.**_

 _ **Quiero correrme encima de tus pechos.**_

 _ **Cuando te ponga las manos encima no sabrás lo que será de tu cuerpo.**_

 **Y para finalizar la cadena de mensajitos, había otra foto. En esta se podía ver como claramente había conseguido su liberación, ya que se podía apreciar como tenía los muslos y las caderas manchadas de secreción seminal.**

 **Esta foto estaba acompañada por un texto donde ponía:**

 _ **¿Quieres? Yo estoy deseando probar tu sabor.**_

 **Y el maldito mansaje finalizaba con un emoticono de una cara sonriente guiñando el ojo.**

 **Ni en mis más remotos sueños se me había pasado por la cabeza que Edward tuviera una mente tan calenturienta. Es cierto que era algo vocal cuando estábamos juntos pero nunca, desde que comenzamos la relación, me había mandado mensajes así y menos fotos de su anatomía.**

 **Sí que había habido en muchas ocasiones mansajes algo provocadores, pero no tan explícitos. No me escandalizaba, después de todo era mi novio, y yo disfrutaba de todo lo que había en esas fotos, pero me había sorprendido.**

 **-Bella, Bella- Lauren, al ver que no contestaba, intento cogerme el teléfono para ver que me había hecho parar en medio del pasillo, pero no iba a dejar que viera esas fotos. Esas eran solo mías.**

 **-Sí, si estoy bien- asegure guardando el móvil en el bolso y seguí caminando. Solo que ahora lo hacía con más prisa. Tenía que llegar cuando antes a la entrada y atacar a Edward.**

 **Debía de poner solución a lo que había provocado con esos mensajes.**

 **Mi pobre ropa interior no tenía la culpa de anda, y estaba más que segura de que me iba a tocar tirarla, ya que había quedado inservible.**

 **Podía notar como mis flujos querían salir del interior de mi intimidad y necesitaba con urgencia que mi maldito novio lo arreglara.**

 **Tendríamos que hacer una parada en nuestra casa antes de ir a casa de mi cuñada.**

 **Y nada más traspasar las puertas principales lo vi.**

 **Estaba apoyado en el coche, con unos jeans vaqueros y una camiseta blanca pegada a su escultural pecho. Parecía un maldito modelo con las gafas de sol y esa sonrisa ladeada que tenía.**

 **No me lo pensé dos veces y despidiéndome de las chicas de manera rápida, salí corriendo en su dirección. Al llegar a su lado, solté la mochila en el suelo y me subí de un salto en sus caderas, dándole un beso bien profundo.**

 **No tardó en responderme de la misma manera necesitada, enrollando su lengua con la mía y jugando una lucha de voluntades. Estando en la posición en la que nos encontrábamos, me fue muy fácil mover mi cadera y hacer fricción con su anatomía. Sus manos sujetaron mis caderas mientras me presionaba mas contra su cuerpo, olvidando que nos encontrábamos en medio de la universidad, y centrándonos solo en nosotros mismos.**

 **Pero dicha burbuja fue rápidamente rota cuando escuche una voz que no espere escuchar viniendo del coche.**

 **-Tía Bella- la voz de Ina me llego con gran claridad y fue como si me hubieran tirado un cubo de agua helada encima- no te comas al tito Edward.**

 **Me separe de la boca de Edward, para ver a la niña. Quien estaba sentada en su sillita en el asiento trasero mientras miraba por la ventana del coche el arrebato de pasión que nos había dado a su tío y a mí.**

 **De un momento a otro me puse roja como un tomate y soltando mi agarre de las caderas de Edward me baje de encima de su cuerpo.**

 **-¿Qué demonios…?- no pude terminar la frase, ya que Edward me tapo la boca mientras se agachaba acoger mi mochila.**

 **-Christian llego con ella cuadno acababa de ducharme. Al parecer llevaba todo el dia diciendo que uqeria venir a bsucarte.**

 **Asentí sin nada que decir y me volví hacia la niña, quien seguía muy atenta todo lo que hacíamos.**

 **-Hola cariño- me acerque a ella para saludarla- que sorpresa me has dado.**

 **Edward al oírme decir eso se echó a reír con todas sus fuerzas.**

 **-¿De verdad?- su voz emocionada me enterneció. Ella no tenía al culpa de que yo estuviera últimamente un poco insaciable, por lo que asentí- que bien. Le dije a papi que quería venir con el tito Ed a buscarte.**

 **Con la mochila en el asiento trasero y yo subida al asiento del copiloto, Edward comenzó el camino de regreso hacia la casa de su hermana.**

 **Estando la niña con nosotros, no era mucho lo que podía decir y hacer, por lo que la mayor parte del viaje lo hicimos en silencio. Solo Ina decía algunas palabras de vez en cuando, cuando veía algo que la gustaba o la llamaba la atención.**

 **Faltaban menos de cinco minutos para llegar a la casa cuando me di cuenta de que la niña estaba distraída con un peluche. Parecía estar hablado con él, por lo que aproveche su distracción y me volví hacia mi novio.**

 **Iba muy concentrado en las calles, tarareando alguna canción para sí mismo; por lo que le temo por sorpresa cuando mi mano se posó justo encima de su pene haciendo presión.**

 **Vi claramente como sus ojos de se abrían en señal de sorpresa y como abría la boca buscando que le entrara algo de aire.**

 **Comencé moviendo mi mano un poco, intentando que los movimientos no fueran notorios, pero tras unos segundos la quite a la vez que hablaba.**

 **-¿Qué se te paso por la cabeza al mandarme esos mensajes?**

 **-¿No te gustaron?- su tono estaba cargado de burla.**

 **-Sí, no- luego lo pensé y me decidí por la primera respuesta- sí, si me gustaron. Solo que no me los esperaba.**

 **-Esa era la idea. Que te sorprendieras- me guiño un ojo y siguió conduciendo.**

 **Al llegar a la casa me baje para quitar a Ina su cinturón de seguridad.**

 **-Cariño- me agache a su altura para poder hablar mejor- entra en la casa, ¿sí?, tengo que tratar un asunto con el tito.**

 **-¿Está en problemas?- sus ojos abiertos en asombro me hicieron gracia, por lo que asentí y ella más satisfecha salió corriendo hacia la puerta que estaba abierta.**

 **Néstor, el hermano de Christian, estaba esperando a la niña. Me saludo con la mano, mientras le devolvía el gesto y le indicaba con la mano que necesitaba cinco minutos. Dejo la puerta entreabierta para que entráramos luego y desaprecio dentro de la casa junto con la niña.**

 **Camine hacía la puerta trasera, ya que Edward estaba allí cogiendo unas cosas.**

 **Me situé enfrente de él, y dando la espalda a la casa para que nadie viera lo que hacíamos.**

 **Aproveche un descuido suyo mientras tenia medio cuerpo en el interior del coche y lo empuje haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y quedara sentado en el asiento trasero. Por mi parte, haciendo algunos malabares, todo hay que decirlo, me subí encima de su cadera.**

 **-¿Quieres que te haga todas las cosas que me decías en los mensajes?- con un dedo roce sus labios, que se encontraban entreabiertos.**

 **-Sí, si lo quiero, pero no aquí.**

 **Sin que se lo esperara, desabroche el cinturón y abrí la cremallera bajando lo justo y necesario los bóxer como para ver a su amiguito.**

 **-¿Seguro que no quieres ahora?.**

 **Estaba más que convencida de que tarde o temprano me iba a hacer pagar por estarle haciendo esto en medio de la calle y encima en la entrada de la casa de su hermana, pero la expresión que tenía en la cara era algo subliminal y no pensaba desperdiciarla.**

 **-Bella, por favor- echándome un poco para atrás, baje mis labios por encima de su camiseta en dirección descendente. Al llegar a su escaso vello púbico, deje unos besos, y seguí mi camino hacia el sur.**

 **En ese momento había dejado de hablar para poder respirar de manera más o menos regular.**

 **Por lo que tomándolo como un sí, hice a un lado todo lo que podía el bóxer y sin ningún reparo y ninguna delicadeza, me introduje todo lo que pude su miembro en mi boca.**

 **Comencé con suaves bajadas y subidas, mientras escuchaba los jadeos que salían de él y sentía el roce de su cadera en mi nariz al levantarla buscando más profundidad.**

 **Deje besos mojados en su glande, a la vez que con mi mano lo masturbaba con caricias lentas pero fuertes. Lo conocía muy bien para saber que estaba conteniéndose de gritar, ya que tenía los labios rojos de la fuerza que ejercía con sus dientes en ellos.**

 **El ver que comenzaba a salir liquido pre seminal de glande, ralenticé los movimientos y echándome hacia delante bese su boca a la vez que hablaba.**

 **-La próxima vez, asegúrate de poder acabar lo que empiezas.**

 **Me baje de sus caderas dejándolo con su pene erecto y completamente desmadejado en el coche, mientras escuchaba su voz llamándome.**

 **-Bella, vuelve. BELLA!.**

 **Entre en la casa con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Eso le pasaba por mandarme mansajes calientes cuando no podía solucionar lo que sabía que iba a provocar.**

 **Ahora nos encontrábamos los dos en las mismas condiciones. Solo deseaba que llegara ya la noche para poder ponerle fin al juego que nos traíamos y poder disfrutar plenamente.**

* * *

 **Los chicos estaban en el patio trasero construyendo la casa de Ina, mientras que Tanya y yo disfrutábamos de la tarta que la había preparado y la niña pintaba en la mesa.**

 **A los cinco minutos de que entrara en la casa, apareció Edward.**

 **Parecía más sereno salvo por la mirada que me echo. Sabía que me iba arrepentir por haberlo dejado así pero ya no había marcha atrás, ahora me tocaba enfrentar las consecuencias, solo esperaba que no se pasara. Ya que la última vez tuve que pedirle que me dejara tener un orgasmo.**

 **-Esto está muy bueno Bella- mire a mi amiga quien prácticamente estaba salivando encima de su trozo de tarta.**

 **-Me alegro que te guste, pero deberías de haberme dicho tu misma que la querías- Entrecerré mis ojos echándome a reír.**

 **-Lose, lose. Pero no quería molestarte- su cara de perro mojado pudo conmigo, haciendo que las dos estalláramos en carcajadas.**

 **Nos vimos interrumpidas por el ruido del timbre. Extrañada, ya que no esperábamos a nadie más, me levante mirando por la ventana quien era.**

 **Delante de la puerta estaba Esther con un hombre que debería de ser el que hizo el cardenal a Ina.**

 **Me gire rápidamente buscando a la niña con la mirada. Seguía en el mismo lugar pintando tan tranquila.**

 **-Ina cariño- me acerque a ella cogiéndola, mientras que hacía a Tanya un gesto para que mirara por la ventana- quiero que subas al cuarto de papa y de mama y cierres la puerta. No salgas hasta que yo o mama vayamos a buscarte, ¿vale?.**

 **-¿Por qué tía Bella?.**

 **-Hazme caso por favor- asintió dándose por vencida. La deje en las escaleras y vi que subía como la había dicho a la habitación de mi cuñada. Una vez que estuve segura de que había cerrado la puerta me volví hacia mi amiga.**

 **-¿Qué hacemos?- la voz de mi amiga sonó rota.**

 **-Abre, es lo mejor. Escuchamos lo que tenga que decir y listo, que se vayan.**

 **Tomando un respiro abrió la puerta dejando delante de nosotras a dos personas completamente despreciables.**

 **-¿Qué haces aquí?- hable, ya qué Tanya parecía estar sin voz.**

 **-Vine a ver a mi hija y a Christian.**

 **-No los vas a ver, por lo que te puedes largar.**

 **-No nos iremos sin hablar con Christian- mire por primera vez al hombre que tenía delante.**

 **No iba a negar que tuviera cierto encanto, pero en su rostro había algo que hacía que te sintieras inquieta cuando te miraba. Sería más alto que Edward, con los ojos grises y estaba fuerte, como si pasara horas en el gimnasio.**

 **-No los vais a ver, por lo que os podéis largar- mire a mi amiga quien habló haciendo que su voz se escuchara muy segura. Aunque estaba convencida de que no estaba segura de nada.**

 **El hombre la recorrió con la mirada, parando unos segundos en su abdomen.**

 **-Veo que mi hermano ha sido rápido y te ha embarazado.**

 **¿Hermano? Mire a mi amiga pidiendo una explicación en silencio pero tenía la misma cara que yo, con boca abierta y ojos saltones.**

 **Si estaba entendiendo bien, y estaba segura de que lo hacía, este tipo era el hermano de Néstor y Christian, el famoso Damián.**

 **Nadie sabía que había sido de él, desde que perdió el contacto hace uso meses con todo el mundo.**

 **Pero aquí estaba delante de nosotros, con un rostro altivo y mostrando seguridad en lo que pedía.**

 **Tenía que avisar a los chicos por lo que me di la vuelta y salí corriendo hacia el jardín. Los tres estaban sentados con unas cervezas en la mano. Parecían mantener algún tipo de charla, pero al oír mis gritos llamándolos se levantaron mirando en mi dirección.**

 **Nada más llegar a mi lado, cogí la mano de Christian y tirano de él lo lleve hasta la puerta.**

 **Al ver quienes estaban delante, se quedó quieto como una estatua, sin mover un solo musculo.**

 **No sabía si había sido bueno idea llevarle sin más, sin haberle avisado, pero no había tiempo que perder, teníamos que averiguar que querían estas piltrafas humanas.**

 **-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- su voz sonó baja y algo amenazante, al menos para mis oídos.**

 **-Bueno querido- Esther hablo haciendo que todos la miráramos- como te dije, las cosas no se iban a quedar así. Aquí delante de ti, tienes al padre de Ina. Y puesto que no eres tú, vengo a buscarla.**

 **Mi cabeza giro con gran velocidad mirando todas las caras de la estancia, en especial la de Christian. Todas tenían algo en común, incredulidad, al menos las nuestras. En cambio Esther estaba muy orgullosa mostrando todos sus dientes en una sonrisa que estaba más que dispuesta de quitar, y Damián tenía una similar. Solo que la suya mostraba triunfo, como si hubiera ganado algo que llevaba tiempo ansiando.**

 **-No te creo ni una sola palabra de lo que dices.**

 **-Deberías de creerla hermanito- hasta ese entonces no había dicho mucho, pero parecía que para lo único que quería hablar era para provocar a Christian, y por los puños apretados a sus costados lo estaba consiguiendo- lo que te dice es verdad. Esa niña es mi hija.**

 **Con asombro y sin que ninguno nos lo esperáramos, Damián avanzo hacia Christian y le dio un golpe tirándolo al suelo. De manera inmediata Christian se levantó y comenzaron a devolvérsele mutuamente golpes el uno al otro.**

 **Parecían completamente perdidos en el momento. Si seguían así iban a acabar haciéndose daño y no es que me importara por Damián, pero si por Christian, por lo que haciendo un gesto a Edward y a Néstor, se acercaron a separarlos. Tanya por otro lado había subido las escaleras para meterse con la niña en la habitación. Al escuchar tanto ruido, podía bajar y ver la situación que había.**

 **Cuando lograron separarlos, Christian estaba en trance. Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad. Una ceja la tenía partida y el labio rato pero no parecía tener nada que fuera serio.**

 **Me acerque a él rodeándolo con los brazos, mientras intentaba calmarlo. Edward seguía a su lado y una de sus manos estaba en su hombro en señal de apoyo.**

 **-Ina está bien, tranquilo, esta con Tanya arriba- sin que nadie nos oyera, salvo Edward, comencé a hablarle haciendo que saliera de su estado catatónico.**

 **Miro a las dos personas que estaban enfrente y con veneno saliendo de sus labios hablo, mirándolos a los ojos.**

 **-No voy a dejar que os llevéis a la niña, así que largaros de mi casa.**

 **Damián y Esther comenzaron a protestar, pero había tenido ya suficiente de ellos. Habían conseguido acabar con la poca paciencia que tenía por lo que andando hacia a Esther la agarre de los pelos retorciéndola de manera que su espalda quedara pegada a mi pecho y uno de sus brazos detrás del cuello.**

 **Al tenerlo inmovilizada vi que Edward estaba en una situación similar, solo que con Damián, y este, a parte del ojo morado que le había dejado Christian, ahora contaba con que tenía la nariz rota, cortesía de mi novio. De ella brotaban borbotones de sangre; seguramente que se la habría partido, pero no me daba pena, si por mí fuera, le arrancaba su hombría.**

 **Al escuchar las sirenas de policía maldije entre dientes. Sabia que mi papa no me iba a detener por defender a Ina y a mis amigo, pero estaba más que segura de que me caería un sermón por usar mis clases de defensa personal en una situación así.**

 **-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- miro en todas las dirección sopesando la situación, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en mi- Bella, por el amor de Dios, suelta a esa mujer.**

 **-Papa, no lo voy a hacer. Esta mujer es una perra sin corazón que ha hecho pasar a Christian y Tanya un infierno. No solo a ellos, sino a Ina también- aunque estuviera vestido de oficial no me iba a dar miedo. Había visto muchas, infinidad de ocasiones, la expresión que tenía ahora, y nunca había bajado la cabeza ante ella, por lo que esta vez no iba a ser la primera.**

 **-Bella suéltala. Nosotros arreglaremos todo, pero suéltala si no quieres que te detenga, y créeme, no quiero hacerlo.**

 **Antes de soltar a Esther lo miro a los ojos. No estaba contenta con él para nada, pero sabía que tenía que hacer valer su autoridad. Con resignación solté a la perra de un golpe empujándola al suelo. Cayo de bruces, donde quedó tumbada hasta que uno de los ayudantes de mi padre la agarro y la levanto. Aunque quiso disimular, pude apreciar una sonrisa en el rostro de mi padre.**

 **-Sean-llamo a uno de los muchachos- ponles las esposas a estos tipos y detenlos por allanar una propiedad privada y por alterar el orden público- el chico asintió haciendo caso y en menos de cinco minutos estaban fuera de nuestra vista.**

 **Estábamos todos en el salón sentados como buenamente podíamos. No sabía cómo se habían enterado de lo ocurrido pero nada más desaparecer el coche patrulla de la calle, llegaron todo exigiendo explicaciones.**

 **Christian había desaparecido escalera arriba. No quería molestarlo cuando necesitaba estar con sus mujeres, pero tarde o temprano tendrían que salir los tres de allí.**

 **Stefan, el padre de Christian, y Mandy, su mujer, tenían una expresión horrorizada al terminar de contarles lo que había pasado. La pobre mujer estaba llorando, lamentándose por no haber sabido educar a su hijo, mientras que Stefan parecían a punto de salir en busca de su hijo a la comisaria y decirle más de cuatro cosas.**

 **-Mama-Néstor se arrodillo a su lado agarrándola de la mano- tú no tienes la culpa de su comportamiento. Has sido una increíble madre todos estos años.**

 **-Hijo, algo tuve que hacer mal con él.**

 **-No, no- hablo haciendo que su voz escuchara más alto sin llegar a gritar- todo ha sido culpa suya. Desde que éramos niños a envidiado a Christian. Siempre quería lo que tenía él, y discutían por todo. El Damián que ha estado aquí no es lo que era antes. No queda nada del chico deportista que amaba hacer deportes. Esta consumido por los efectos de las drogas, aunque si lo vieras no lo parecería ya que siga igual de fuerte. Pero si miras sus ojos, su cara, no queda nada del niño que adoraba tus galletas de chispas de chocolate, y amaba jugar al futbol. Todo eso se perdió en su adolescencia y se puso peor cuando Christian se fue a la universidad y conoció a Esther.**

 **-¿De verdad crees que mi nieta es hija de él y no de Christian?- Stefan hablo expresando lo que todos pensábamos.**

 **Ninguno había querido decirlo en voz alta pero por la cabeza de todos pasaba esa pregunta.**

 **-No papa, estoy seguro de que esa niña es de Christian. ¿Y sabes por qué tengo esa seguridad?- miro a todos en la sala, esperando una respuesta pero como no la obtuvo siguió hablando- estoy seguro porque ha sido Christian el que se ha pasado horas a su lado cuando estaba enferma. Ha sido él quien la ha enseñado a caminar y quien la ha educado. Ha sido Christian quien se ha partido el lomo trabajando y estudiando a la vez para poder darla una buena vida. Eso para mí es lo que me hace asegurar que es hija de Christian. No importa lo que diga esa mujer o Damián, Ina es hija de mi hermano, del único que me queda, por derecho propio. Se ha ganado con creces el ser su padre.**

 **Sin decir nada más salió del salón cerrando la puerta del patio con un portazo.**

 **Todos nos quedamos en silencio pensando las palabras que había dicho, al menos yo pensaba en ella.**

 **Tenía que estar de acuerdo con él, de echo estaba de acuerdo. Padre no es quien engendra, sino quien cría, y Christian se había ocupado de criar a la niña de una manera increíble. Es cierto, que al igual que todos los niños, tenía sus berrinches y sus rabietas, pero no era nada culpa de Christian, era solo la edad de la niña. Por muy madura que pareciera en ocasiones, no dejaba de tener tres añitos.**

 **-¿Con una prueba de ADN se puede saber de quién es hija?- no había sido consciente de que había hablado hasta que no escuche mi propia voz.**

 **Mire en especial a Edward y a Carlisle ya que ellos sabían más sobre el tema.**

 **-Bueno, sí que debería de saberse- comenzó a decir Carlisle. Mire a Edward por una segunda opinión y asintió estando de acuerdo, pero dejo que fuera Carlisle quien nos explicara el tema- Veréis para hacéroslo algo simple. Christian y Damián tienen cada uno en su ADN el 50 por ciento de cada progenitor- asentimos porque hasta ahí todo iba perfecto- Pero ese 50 por ciento que reciben, aunque sean hermanos, no quiere decir que sea exactamente igual, ya que cada uno aporta sus propias genes.**

 **-Entonces- comencé hablando, habiendo entendido más o menos la cuestión- ¿quieres decir que si se hacen una prueba de paternidad, al tener genes iguales pero a la vez diferentes, Ina debería de compartir el 50 por ciento de los genes del padre, mientras que el otro 50 por ciento es el de la madre?**

 **-Exacto. Eso es lo que quería decir- todos soltamos un suspiro de alivio colectivo- Según lo explicas está todo muy sintetizado pero es básicamente eso. Si se tomaran muestras de Damián y de Christian, y se compararan con las de Ina, la niña tendría que tener un 50 por ciento de compatibilidad con el padre, dejando de lado la madre.**

 **Tras esa intervención cada uno se perdió por alguna parte de la casa, en cambio Edward y yo fuimos a ver como se encontraba Néstor.**

 **Lo encontramos en las sillas donde había estado sentado antes. Tenía los dedos cruzados y en su cara se veía un rastro de lágrimas. Mire a Edward, n sabiendo que hacer, si acompañarlo o dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos. Dándome un apretón me dio la respuesta que necesitaba.**

 **Juntos caminamos hacia él sentándonos en unas sillas a su lado.**

 **-¿Qué tal estas?- no era la mejor pregunta pero algo tenía que decirle.**

 **En el tiempo en que llevaba de conocerle me había caído muy bien. Todos los chicos conectaron enseguida con él, ya que tenía una actitud muy parecida a la de su hermano.**

 **-No sé cómo estoy-nos miró a los dos como si buscara que le comprendiéramos- por un lado quiero salir de aquí y partir la cara al imbécil de Damián por venir a complicar todo, pero por otro quiero subir a esa habitación de arriba y agarrar a mi hermano pequeño en un abrazo dándole todo mi apoyo.**

 **-¿Por qué no haces lo segundo?- dije haciendo que me mirara- si lo que de verdad quieres es apoyar a tu hermano, sube las escaleras y dale ese brazo que deseas, pero si prefieres quedarte aquí desahogándote un poco está bien también.**

 **No dijo nada pero se quedó sentado con la compañía nuestra.**

 **-Néstor- Edward hablo dándole una palmada en la espalda- Carlisle y yo les hemos estado comentando a los demás que con una prueba de ADN se puede saber de quién es la niña.**

 **-¿Eso es verdad?- en sus ojos brillo un poco la esperanza.**

 **-Si- asentí mirándolo en todo momento.**

 **En la tranquilidad del patio Edward le conto lo mismo que a nosotros. Él seguía diciendo que la niña era de Christian, pero como bien había dicho, una prueba certera no iba a hacer mal a nadie.**

 **Al ver que comenzaba a caer la noche nos levantamos, adentrándonos en la casa. Al llegar al comedor los tres nos quedamos parados en la entrada.**

 **Parecía ser que el día solo podía empeorar pro momentos.**

 **Delante nuestro había dos hombres de servicios sociales, todos vestidos con trajes oscuros y con una cara de mala leche considerable.**

 **-Edward- uno de ellos pareció reconocer a mi novio ya que se acercó a saludarlo- cuanto tiempo.**

 **-Mucho Mark- devolviéndole el saludo miro a los demás- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?.**

 **-Nos han llamado de la comisaria- ante eso mi padre se levantó haciendo que los tres hombres lo miraran- nos han dicho que una niña que vive aquí está siendo maltratada por los padres, por lo que venimos a buscarla. La mujer que nos llamó nos ha dicho que es su madre biológica- el hombre cada vez se hacían más pequeño ante las miradas de todos- pero que por un mal entendido la han quitado la custodia.**

 **-Eso no ha si…-mi voz quedó atorada en mi garganta al sentir los pasos de los chicos bajar por las escaleras. Entraban más calmados o al menos eso parecía.**

 **Ninguno de los dos dijo nada cuando vieron quienes estaban aquí. No sabían a ciencia cierta quienes eran, pero estando la situación como estaba algo debían de imaginarse, ya que Christian comenzó a retroceder sobre sus pasos.**

 **-Hijo, tienes que dejar que estos señores se lle…-Carlisle no pudo seguir hablando ya que Christian se lo impidió.**

 **-No, no, no-**

 **-Christian, no compliques las cosas- Edward se acercó a él junto con Néstor. Sabía que al mismo Edward le estaban matando las palabras que estaba diciendo pero no había otra solución, al menos por ahora- por el momento es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Vamos a encontrar una solución.**

 **-Edward no pueden quitármela- el ver que Christian estaba llorando pudo conmigo y deje que las lagrimas que estaba contendiendo salieran a la superficie.**

 **-Christian, por favor, no compliques las cosas- Stefan se acercó a su hijo, intentando que aflojara el agarre que tenía en la niña, pero fue inútil, solo consiguió que ejerciera más presión.**

 **-No dejes que me la quitan papa, por favor, por favor- estaba pegado a las escaleras, con un pie en el peldaño siguiente, dispuesto a huir, y que me mataran si no estaba contemplado la idea de ayudarlo- NO, NO, NO.**

 **Sin ningún miramiento los dos hombres se acercaron, sacando a la niña de los brazos de Christian. En un impulso me acerque a ellos dispuesta a pelear pero fui sujetada por la mano de mi padre. Al mirarlo vi que negaba con la cabeza, pero yo me debatía entre sus mano para que me soltara.**

 **-Bella, para por favor. No puedes hacer nada- me hablo al oído para que nadie nos escuchara. Pero no podía hacerle cas cuando estaba viendo que cometían una injusticia por culpa de dos personas que solo querían hacer daño al precio que fuera.**

 **-Papi, papi- escuchar a Ina gritar estaba acabando conmigo. Tenía que llegar a ella como fuera.**

 **-Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, Néstor, papa, no dejéis que me la quiten. Por favor, por favor.**

 **Vi como Christian, el hombre al que había visto como un superhéroe, el hombre que se había disfrazado de cangrejo de la sirenita solo por ver feliz a su hija, caía de rodillas suplicando que no se la quitaran.**

 **Carlisle se acercó a él junto con Edward, a la vez que se sentía como arranaba el coche, llevándose a la niña.**

 **Subiendo un poco la manga de la camisa de Christian, lograron dejar un trozo de piel al descubierto para ponerle un calmante. Con la ayuda de Néstor, Edward lo llevo a su habitación.**

 **Todos habían quedado en silencio, sin decir nada, atónitos por lo que acababa de pasar.**

 **-¿Se ha dormido?- me gire hacia la voz de mi suegra. Traía un vaso de la mano con lo que aprecia manzanilla o algo similar.**

 **-Sí, me ha costado, pero lo he logrado- me levante con cuidado de la cama, colocando el pelo de mi amiga detrás de su oreja.**

 **Cuando todo paso parecía estar en shock, pero tras lograr salir de su ensimismamiento, comenzó a hablar sin ningún sentido. Tuve que usar la fuerza que tenía y la ayuda de Rosalie para subirla gasta uno de los cuartos de invitados y hacerla tumbarse. A diferencia de Christian, a ella no podían darle ningún calmante por el embarazo, al menos que fuera muy necesario.**

 **-Vamos abajo. Están por irse los muchachos- asentí y deje un beso en su frente. No cerramos la puerta del todo, solo la dejamos entornada por si se despertaba.**

 **Como bien decía Elizabeth, todos estaban listos para irse. Solo íbamos a quedar en la casa unos pocos, pero Edward y yo, no pasaríamos la noche aquí. Lo mejor era dejar que solo se quedaran mis suegros y los padres de Christian.**

 **Néstor seguía junto con Edward en el cuarto haciendo compañía a Christian; al entrar a llamarlos vi que los dos tenían la misma expresión en la cara. Determinación.**

 **-Chicos- los dos se giraron a mirarme- lo mejor es que nos vayamos y les dejemos descansar al menos unas horas.**

 **Con algo de reticencia aceptaron que tenía razón y se levantaron saliendo conmigo al pasillo. Ninguno parecía querer irse, pero sería lo mejor. Todos teníamos que descansar.**

 **-¿Podéis acercarme a casa?- Néstor nos preguntó cuándo íbamos a entrar al coche. Ya nos habíamos despedido, asegurando que nos llamaran con cualquier casa- vine con Christian esta mañana.**

 **-Claro vamos.**

* * *

 **Una vez dejamos a Néstor en su casa, nos fuimos a la nuestra. Nada más llegar lo primero que hice fue despojarme de la ropa e ir directa al baño. Necesitaba una ducha que me relajara.**

 **Regule la temperatura, algo más caliente que otras veces, pero con lo tensa que haba estado la mayor parte del día necesitaba todo lo que me ayudara a calmarme y relajarme.**

 **En el momento en que los chorros del agua tocaron mi piel me sentí mejor.**

 **Me lave el pelo y el cuerpo con calma, no tenía ninguna prisa. Al salir me enrolle, me seque bien y me desenrede los tirones del cabello.**

 **-Edward- salí del baño quitándome la mayor humedad que podía del pelo con una toalla. Lo encontré en el cuarto tumbado en la cama y mirando el techo- ¿Quieres algo para cenar?.**

 **Personalmente no tenía hambre, solo iba a coger un vaso de leche y nada más, pero si él quería algo podía preparárselo.**

 **-No, amor, gracias.**

 **-Voy a por un poco de leche, vuelvo en seguida.**

 **Al entrar en la cocina y abrir la nevera mis ojos se humedecieron. Pegado en la puerta había un dibujo que nos había echo Ina, donde salíamos los tres en un parque.**

 **Al volver al cuarto, todavía tenía algunas lágrimas en las mejillas, por lo que Edward al verme se levantó de inmediato y se acercó a mi lado. Antes de que hablara lo calme.**

 **-Estoy bien- su ceja se alzó en señal de duda- en serio. Solo he visto el dibujo que hay en la nevera.**

 **-Oh- juntos nos metimos en la cama; yo con mi pijama corto y el en bóxer como todas las noches- voy a echarla de menos. Espero que esto se solucione pronto.**

 **Solo asentí, ya que no sabía que más decir.**

 **Quería descasar y desconectar durante unas horas de todo le drama.**

 **-¿Estas cansada?- me gire hacia mi novio mirándolo.**

 **-Más mentalmente que físicamente, ¿por?.**

 **-Porque yo sí que estoy cansado- lo anime a continuar dándole en un apretón en la mano- solo espero que no te moleste, pero no me veo con fuerzas como para hacer algo más.**

 **-No te preocupes amor- apoyándome en una mano me alce hasta alcanzar sus labios, dejando un cálido beso en ellos- tampoco estoy para que hagamos cochinadas- le guiñe un ojo provocando que riera- con que me abraces me vale.**

 **-Eso sí puedo hacerlo- nos acomodamos los dos en la cama. Yo apoyando mi espalda en su pecho, y él abrazándome por detrás, mientras que con suaves caricias me tocaba el vientre. No había nada de erótico en ello, era un simple toque inocente, que nos hacia siempre perder en el mundo de los sueños- hasta mañana. Te amo.**

 **-Te amo- fue mi contestación antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.**

* * *

 **Dos semanas, dos malditas semanas desde que esos hombres se llevaron a Ina.**

 **La familia en general estaba desesperada. Nadie sabía qué hacer.**

 **Christian parecía un zombi deambulando por la casa, aunque la mayor parte de los días se la pasaba encerrado en el cuarto de la niña. No salía ni para comer ni para dormir. De hecho casi no comía ni bebía ningún líquido.**

 **Tanya hacia lo que podía para mostrarse fuerte pero no lo conseguía del todo. Realmente lo estaba pasando mal. A eso había que sumarle el que estuviera embarazada y sus hormonas no estaban del todo estables.**

 **Sí que comía pero solo lo gusto como para mantenerse alimentada y que el bebé no se viera afectado.**

 **No sabía cómo se las había arreglado Stefan pero había conseguido que aceptaran, al menos dos días a la semana, el que mi amiga y Christian visitaran a la niña.**

 **Yo no estaba de acuerdo del todo con esa decisión, ya que cada día que venían de verla llegaban más hechos polvo.**

 **Lo que era totalmente entendible por otro lado.**

 **Dentro de una semana Jasper se iría a Chicago a pasar una temporada allí. Solo iba de vacaciones pero no descartaba el que se quedara alguna larga temporada.**

 **Rosalie había organizado una pequeña cena en un restaurante en Seattle para hacerle una especia de despedida y después iríamos a una discoteca.**

 **-Cariño- me acerque a la cocina donde estaba mi amiga. Al llamarla se dio la vuelta y vi que cada día se hacía más notoria su embarazo- ya me voy. Si me necesitas me llamas, para lo que sea.**

 **-Tranquila, estaremos bien- con un abrazo subí a despedirme de Christian.**

 **Sabia qué lo que decía era cierto, ya que los padres de Christian como los de ella se turnaban para no dejarlos solos. Y en caso de hacerlo alguno de nosotros veníamos a hacerles compañía.**

 **Como supuse, lo encontré en el cuarto de la niña; estaba tumbado en posición fetal con un peluche con el que Ina dormía pegado a su pecho.**

 **No quería molestarle, pero pareció notar mi presencia ya que sus ojos se volvieron en mi dirección.**

 **-Ya me voy- me acerque a darle un beso- intenta descansar, te hace falta- asintió, pero sabía que no me haría ningún caso.**

 **Me di la vuelta para marcharme cuando su voz me detuvo.**

 **-Muchas gracias por todo Bella.**

 **-No tienes que agradecerme nada. Sabes que lo hago sin ningún problema.**

 **-Lo sé- se incorporó de la cama y se levantó acercándose a mí. Eso era un avance, ya que en contadas ocasiones se movía- pero has aguantado muchos desplantes de mi parte y sigues aquí.**

 **-Eso es lo que hacen los hermanos ¿no?- no me contesto pero en cambio recibí algo mejor de su parte. Un abrazo. Una muestra de afecto, de las que últimamente se había olvidado.**

 **No era mucho pero sabía que poco a poco iría reaccionado y volvería a ser el Christian que peleaba por su familia con garras y dientes.**

 **Me encontraba esperando a que Edward apareciera. Estaba buscando su cartera que había dejado en el cuarto.**

 **No me había querido arreglar mucho, pero como Rosalie no nos había dicho que tipo de restaurante era, me había decantado por un vestido negro entallado y unos zapatos rojos. El pelo me lo había dejado suelto y no me había puesto maquillaje, solo un poco de rímel.**

 **-Vamos Edward, se hace tarde.**

 **-Ya voy, ya voy- apareció por la puerta con la cartera en la mano.**

 **Rápidamente salimos hacia el coche, ya que le camino hacia Seattle era algo largo.**

 **La mayor parte el camino la hicimos en silencio, sin decir nada, pero tenía que decirle del avance de Christian.**

 **-Hoy Christian por fin reacciono.**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?.**

 **-Esta tarde, antes de volver al apartamento. Me fui a despedir de él y conseguí una pequeña reacción.**

 **Durante el camino le conté lo que había pasado y lo que me había dicho. Los dos coincidimos en que no era mucho pero era mejor eso que nada.**

 **La discoteca en la que nos encontrábamos estaba llena. Se encontraba ubicada en el centro de Port Angeles, y parecía ser de lo más exclusiva.**

 **El restaurante donde habíamos cenado estaba en Seattle, y también tenía su justa medida de lujo. No era excesivo pero el servicio había sido impecable. Lo que no entendía es que hacíamos aquí, cuando podíamos estar en algún antro de Seattle.**

 **Fue Emmett el que propuso venir aquí, ya que le habían hablado muy bien del sitio, y según sus palabras, esta era muy buena oportunidad para comprobar que tan cierto era.**

 **Habíamos decidido venir para terminar la despedida para Jasper. No me podía creer que al final me hubiera hecho caso y se hubiera decidido en hacer el viaje. Esperaba que el tiempo en que estuviera allí lo ayudara a pensar con más claridad lo que quería hacer. Sabía muy bien, puesto que él mismo me lo había dicho, que no se había planteado el volver con Alice. Eso era un tema muerto para él.**

 **Nadie tenía noticias de donde estaba, ni siquiera Esme o Carlisle. Solo esperaba que estuviera bien y que recapacitara.**

 **En un principio no habíamos estado muy seguros de salir, por todo por lo que estaban pasando Christian y Tanya, pero Tanya insistió en que Jasper se merecía al menos pasar una noche con sus amigos y con su hermana.**

 **La disco tenía varias niveles, nosotros nos encontrábamos en el segundo, donde había apartados para poder hablar mientras bebías algo, y en el centro contaba con una pista de baile. Todos estamos sentados bebiendo y hablando cuando sentí la mano de Edward subir por mi muslo.**

 **Me encontraba sentada en sus piernas, mientras que él charlaba con Jasper y Rosalie y Emmett bailaban. En cierto momento Jass se levantó dejándonos solos.**

 **Una muy mala idea por su parte, ya que últimamente estábamos algo empalagosos y no nos quitábamos las manos de encima.**

 **-Nos van a ver, amor.**

 **-No, nos verán. Esta la mesa delante.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, me beso acallando mis protestas y subiendo más su mano, hasta que se encontró con mí intimidad parcialmente tapada.**

 **Yo mirara para todos los lados, no quería que nadie nos viera, pero estaba segura de que era muy evidente lo que hacía Edward, ay que un chico de unos veinte años paso pro nuestro lado y soltó:** _ **eso es amigo, tíratela**_ **, provocando que Edward lo mirra con mala cara y yo me riera.**

 **-Te dije que nos iban a ver, quita- aparte su mano con pesar, aunque no se lo iba decir- y me levante para pedir alguna bebida- voy a por algo de beber.**

 **-Te espero bailando, preciosa.**

 **Me aleje hacia la barra, pero había mucha gente en el piso en el que nos encontrábamos pro lo que baje al primero. Desde allí podía ver como los chicos bailaban, ya que en el centro había una abertura que permitía ver parte de la segunda planta.**

 **Mire como mi novio bailaba. Era un deleite para la vista. El maldito de él sabía muy bien moverse y estaba haciendo que mis hormonas se alteraran amas de lo que estaban.**

 **En estos momentos solo quería agarrarlo de la camisa y meterlo en algún baño para poder follármelo o que me follara como quisiera. Pero de manera salvaje, no quería qué me hiciera el amor, al menos al primera vez, las demás veces no me importaba, pero la primera de todas quería que fuera rudo, fuerte, salvaje, una maldita bestia.**

 **Con ese pensamiento en mente y con mi copa en la mano, me despedí del camarero quien muy astutamente me había dado su teléfono, y me fui en busca de mi novio a que me cumpliera la fantasía.**

 **Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrármelo con la maldita de Esther.**

 **Tengo que aceptar que él solo estaba alejándola de su cuerpo pero ella, en ningun momento estaba tocándola, pero como buena sabandija y lagarta que era, hacia lo que podía intentando acorralarle.**

 **Como un toro encelado me fui hacia ella y contendiendo las ganas que tenía de arrancarla la mano, hable.**

 **-Si no quieres que te arranque las manos, suéltalo ahora mismo.**

 **Me situé detrás de ella en posición de ataque. No quería que me pillara por sorpresa y me soltara un guantazo.**

 **-¿Desde cuándo tan celosa, querida?.**

 **Estaba claro que esta mujer quería que yo acabara con ella. Parecía no haber tenido bastante con los golpes que la di la última vez. Si quería más, estaba encantada de dárselo.**

 **-No soy celosa. Confió en él planamente, pero no me gusta que toquen lo que es mío. Y resulta que él, es mío.**

 **Edward estaba mirando todo en silencio, con nuestros amigos a su lado, quienes se habían acercado recientemente.**

 **Mi hombre sexy tenía una sonrisa engreída en su rostro producto de los celos que despedía mi cuerpo, le encantaba verme celosa.**


	16. nota infor

Buenas tardes queridas :)

Estoy escribiendo el capitulo que os debo de Mirando hacia el futuro, especial san Valentin. Y tengo que deciros que me esta costando horrores terminarlo.

El motivo no es otro que al estar reeditando la primera parte, Pasado, Presente, Futuro, están cambiando muchas cosas y muchos caracteres de los personajes.

Quiero, en lo que acabo de subir MHEF, mantener la esencia de los personajes como los conocéis, pero es complicado.

Una opción que había contemplado era dejar MHEF tal como esta, con los capítulos que hay, y daros un resumen de como acabaría, para concentrarme en la re-edición, o seguir así poco a poco y con capítulos cada cierto tiempo. Os pido paciencia decidáis lo que decidáis.

Y os pido perdón por haceros pensar que era un capitulo, pero se que muchas no estáis en el grupo de Facebook.

Muchos besos.


	17. especial san valentin

Buenas tardes chicas. ¿Qué tal el fin de semana?. Aquí os dejo el capitulo que tenia pendiente. No estoy muy conforme con como ha quedado pero espero que os guste.

Como bien veríais en la publicación anterior, estoy re-editando la primera parte de esta historia, y están cambiando muchas cosas. Por lo que me gustaría saber vuestra opinión, sobre si continuo con esta historia o me centro en la re-edición.

Si elegís la opción 2 os daría un resumen de lo que queda de esta historia.

 _EPOV_

 **Mañana era el día de San Valentín y tenía planeado lo que esperaba fuera el mejor día de todos para Bella. Quería que fuera inolvidable y que se sintiera amada y querida. Pero sobretodo quería conseguir que se quisiera a ella misma por cómo era.**

 **Para mí era la mujer más hermosa que pudiera haber sobre la faz de la tierra. No entendía, en muchas ocasiones, porque ella no se veía de esa manera. Cuando hacíamos el amor, que no habían sido muchas veces para mi desgracia, notaba como sentía vergüenza por su cuerpo. Intentaba siempre cubrirse o que lo hiciéramos a oscuras. Y eso no era que me molestara pero quería hacerla sentir preciosa. Perfecta.**

 **A lo largo de mi adolescencia y en mi paso por la universidad, siendo ya más adulto, había estado con varias mujeres. Mujeres muy diferentes unas de las otras, pero para mí todas habían sido bonitas, cada una con sus defectos pero igual de bonitas. No tanto como mi Bella, pero si lo suficiente como para sentirme atraído hacia ellas. Nunca tuve una preferencia en cuanto a cómo debían de ser en su aspecto físico. Lo que más me atraía era su carácter, su personalidad y su forma de ser. No si eran altas, delgadas o rubias.**

 **Lo que me atrajo de Bella cuando la conocí, fue toda ella. No sabría decir una sola cosa, porque había sido el conjunto entero. Ese aire que tenia de timidez revestido de lujuria que ella no sabía que poseía. El color de sus ojos. Sus mejillas sonrojadas. Esos labios tan besables que tenía, donde el inferior sobresalía un poco del superior, con el tono rosadito. Todo en ella había sido un imán para mí.**

 **Esa primera noche que nos conocimos, no había podido apartar la mirada de toda ella. Me había alcoholizado de sus gestos, sus movimientos, su manera de hablar. Como se relacionaba con las personas que estaban presentes ese día en la cena. Pero sin lugar a dudas, lo que más me enamoro, fue su alma. La manera de preocuparse por las personas que quería. Se notaba en el ambiente de la sala que se preocupaban por ella.**

 **En ese momento no lo sabía, pero cuando leí en su historial que la habían violado a los dieciséis años, comprendí porque Carlisle y Charlie la protegían tanto. Incluso en ese entonces, cuando todavía no era mi novia, yo me volví protector con ella. Ninguna mujer debería de pasar por cosas semejantes. Y me jure a mí mismo que haría hasta lo imposible por cuidarla y hacerla feliz.**

 **En estos pocos meses que llevábamos de relación, creo que había conseguido mi cometido.**

 **Había intentado en todos los ratos libres que tenía del hospital pasarlos con ella. Habíamos ido al cine en varias ocasiones, y habíamos salido con sus amigos, que se convirtieron en los míos, a cenar y de fiesta.**

 **Cuando llegue a Forks lo que menos espere es que Emmett, mi mejor amigo de la universidad, fuese el hijo de Carlisle. Había sido una magnifica sorpresa el encontrarme con él ese día. Si antes cuando éramos jóvenes habíamos sido inseparables, ahora nos habíamos unido mucho más.**

 **Lo que no se me olvidaría nunca fue el día que llego a mi casa con los ojos rojos y la cara completamente desfigurada.**

 **No sabía que podía pasarle pero cuando se calmó y me conto que se había enterado de lo que le ocurrió a Bella de joven, pude comprender su estado. Para él, ella era como otra hermana. La trataba igual que a Alice, no hacia diferencia entre ninguna de las dos. Y eso hablaba de cómo era Bella con todo el mundo. Por ser como era, es que todos la adoraban.**

 **-¿En qué parte del mundo está tu mente?- me gire hacia la voz de mi cuñado y vi que estaba en la entrada de mi consultorio.**

 **El día de hoy no tenía consultas por la tarde. Y no sabía cómo o de qué manera, pero mi hermana había logrado despegar toda mi agenda de mañana para que tuviera el día entero libre.**

 **Eso me venía perfecto, ya que así podía asegurarme de que estuviera todo en el hotel tal como lo quería.**

 **Había encontrado en internet, mirando por muchas páginas, un hotel muy íntimo a las afueras de Seattle. Estaba rodeado de árboles y de vegetación, teniendo de fondo las montañas. Al verlo me encanto e hice la reserva. Era un lugar mágico y completamente romántico. Estaba más que seguro de que a Bella la encantaría.**

 **Lo había reservado durante todo el fin de semana para que pudiéramos pasar un tiempo de calidad solos, sin que nadie nos molestara. Normalmente cuando nos veíamos entre semana era en su casa y casi siempre estaban sus padres. No me molestaba, ya que los dos habían aceptado de buen agrado mi relación con Bella, y no ponían ninguna pega en que fuera siempre que quisiera a verla. Incluso algún día me había quedado a dormir. Pero quería poder disfrutar de mi novia sin tener que preocuparnos por nada a nuestro alrededor.**

 **-Pensaba en el día de mañana.**

 **-¿Estas nervioso?-asentí sentándome en la silla. Al ver mi gesto se sentó también y me miro durante largo rato, evaluando lo que iba a decir- no tienes por qué estarlo. Sabes que Bella va a decir que sí.**

 **-Pero, ¿Charlie y Renne?.**

 **Había estado pensando durante los últimos días el pedir a Bella que se fuera vivir conmigo. Quería que juntos buscáramos una casa y poder hacer nuestra vida allí. Una vida de pareja normal. Pero por mucho que Charlie y Renne hubiesen aceptado nuestra relación, no estaba tan seguro de que fueran a aceptar el que Bella se fuera a vivir conmigo.**

 **-No tienes que pensar en ellos. Sois jóvenes y es normal que queráis vivir vuestra vida.**

 **-Precisamente por eso- me miro sin entender. Soltando un suspiro me explique mejor- Bella es muy joven, tiene solo diecinueve años. Es normal que no quieran que se vaya de casa. Si yo tuviera una hija, no querría que se fuera con su novio a vivir. Me pondría enfermo de imaginar lo que harían a solas- al ver su gesto de disgusto, supe que me había entendido. Él mismo tenía una niña y sabía lo que quería decir.**

 **Mentiría si dijera que no me había imaginado el tener hijos con Bella. Lo había hecho en infinidad de ocasiones, y en todas me imaginaba una pequeña niña con sus ojos y su pelo, una mini Bella. Si eso llegaba a suceder me iba a volver loco cuando fuera mayor y comenzara a salir con chicos.**

 **-Renne te adora, así que no va a poner ninguna pega. Además de que Bella es muy responsable y sensata. Sabe lo que quiere aunque tenga solo diecinueve años.**

 **Sopese sus palabras, llegando a la conclusión de que tenía razón. En los pocos años de vida que llevaba Bella en este mundo había tenido que pasar por cosas horribles y eso había hecho que madurara de golpe y supiera a ciencia cierta lo que quería hacer con su vida.**

 **-Puede que tengas razón- acepte, no estando del todo confiado- ¿Querías algo?.**

 **-Vine a buscar a tu hermana pero no está- señalo hacia afuera.**

 **Estuvimos unos momentos callados, hasta que por fin me decidí a preguntarle algo que llevaba tiempo rondando en mi mente.**

 **-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- inquirí con cautela.**

 **-Sabes que sí, ¿Qué pasa?.**

 **-Veras, es sobre sexo.**

 **-Tu, Edward Cullen, ¿me preguntas sobre sexo a mí?- su cara mostró asombro. Estaba seguro de que no se esperaba que esa fuera a ser mi pregunta.**

 **-Sí, te pregunto sobre sexo. ¿Qué tiene de raro?.**

 **-No es que tenga nada de raro. Pero nunca pensé que necesitarías consejos sobre sexo y mujeres. No te han hecho falta a lo largo de los años. He visto como infinidad de mujeres caían rendidas a tus pies solo con que las sonrieras.**

 **-Bueno en este caso es diferente.**

 **-Está bien, cuéntame.**

 **-Veras, sabes que Bella y yo ya hemos hecho algunas veces el amor- tenia mis dudas sobre contárselo y pedirle consejo o guardármelo para mí mismo, pero sabía que si alguien podía ayudarme era él. Si se lo pidiera a Emmett, seguramente se reiría de mí y estaría haciendo bromas al respecto durante un buen periodo de tiempo.**

 **-Sí, lo sé. ¿Qué con eso? ¿No te ha gustado?.**

 **-No, no es eso. Por supuesto que me ha gustado. Bella es todo lo que siempre he querido y más. Es perfecta, al menos para mí. Pero no sé qué la pasa que siempre intenta cubrirse o que lo hagamos a oscuras.**

 **-¿Y eso te molesta?- espere a que se explicara mejor- el que quiera hacerlo a oscuras.**

 **-Para nada, de hecho tiene su punto. Pero siento que lo hace para cubrirse. Para que no pueda verla desnuda por completo.**

 **-Puede tener problemas con su cuerpo. Ya sabes, que no le guste lo que ve. O que no se sienta cómoda teniendo relaciones.**

 **-¿Por qué no iba a sentirse cómoda?.**

 **Esa idea no se había pasado ni siquiera por mi cabeza. En mi mente estaba la idea de que si había querido una vez es porque se sentía cómoda, porque ella misma lo quería también.**

 **En ningún momento de nuestra relación la había obligado a nada, de hecho ella fue la que me pidió hacerlo la primera vez.**

 **-Edward, eres mi cuñado, prácticamente mi hermano y te quiero, pero puedes ser completamente ignorante cuando quieres.**

 **-¿Por qué? No estoy entiendo nada de esto Christian.**

 **-¿No te has puesto a pensar que a lo mejor Bella, por mucho que te amé, no ha superado del todo lo que la ocurrió con dieciséis años? ¿O el hecho de que su ex novio la engaño puede haberla afectado en su confianza en sí misma, en su autoestima?.**

 **Todo eso que me decía eran razones más que suficientes para que Bella tuviera esos reparos, pero no lo había pensado.**

 **La primera vez que lo hicimos ella me aseguro que estaba bien, que no tenía ningún fantasma en su mente y que estaba al cien por cien conmigo en el momento, pero todos esos recuerdos podían haber vuelto a ella tiempo después.**

 **Y conociéndola como la conozco, si eso hubiese sucedido, no me habría dicho nada para no preocuparme.**

 **-Creo que tienes razón en todo lo que dices. Pero ¿Qué puedo hacer yo para demostrarla que la quiero, que la amo?.**

 **-Estoy seguro de que ella lo sabe, pero no sé, podrías hacer que ella vea en si misma lo mismo que ves tú.**

 **Entendía a qué se refería y ya tenía algunas cosas rodando por mi mente. Solo esperaba que funcionara y que todo saliera bien.**

 **Bella había sido lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida y así tuviera que estar meses o años demostrándola que la amaba tal como era, lo haría. Porque nadie en este mundo es perfecto, pero para mí, ella lo era. Era la perfección absoluta y me tenía completamente enamorado de su persona.**

 **Bella no salía de clases hasta dentro de dos horas, por lo que me daba tiempo a pasarme por su casa e informar a sus padres de nuestra salida.**

 **Por su puesto que Bella no se imaginaba que la iba a llevar fuera de Forks el día de hoy, pero estaba todo organizado ya. Había hablado con el hotel y me habían mandado un correo con fotos de la habitación que tenía reservada para nosotros. Todo estaba tal como lo quería. La cena seria servida a las ocho en punto en la terraza que tenían en el restaurante, y en caso de que el día se pusiera fresco o comenzara a llover, tenía un plan B, pero confiaba en que no hiciera falta.**

 **Cogí las llaves del coche, y me encamine hacia la casa de mis suegros.**

 **Se me hacía raro llamarlos así, cuando habían sido Charlie y Renne, pero es lo que eran ahora. Y Renne parecía encantada con ello. Desde que nos conocimos se había comportado como una firme defensora de que yo estuviera con Bella.**

 **El camino no era muy largo hasta la casa, por lo que en poco más de cinco minutos me encontraba estacionando en la entrada.**

 **Llame a la puerta y escuche pasos acercándose. De fondo se podía apreciar una suave canción, pero no reconocía al cantante.**

 **-Edward cariño- sin esperar a que entrara en la casa, Renne se abalanzo hacia mí, dándome un apretado abrazo.**

 **A esto me refería cuando decía que estaba más que encantada de que Bella y yo fuéramos novios. Según ella, ahora que yo era su yerno, era como si fuera su hijo, por lo que podía abrazarme y mimarme como ella quisiera y yo no podía negarme a nada. Su personalidad era muy diferente a la de Charlie, pero me gustaba eso de ella. El que te dijera las cosas claras y sin pelos en la lengua.**

 **-Hola Renne- entre en la casa cuando me soltó y caminamos hacia la cocina, mientras yo miraba a ver si estaba Charlie por algún lado, pero no se le veía por ninguna parte- ¿No esta Charlie?.**

 **-Está en el jardín trasero- me miro examinando mi rostro- ¿pasa algo?.**

 **-No, no- la tranquilice, ya que veía como su cara iba cambiando a una de preocupación- solo me gustaría hablar con vosotros un momento.**

 **Antes de que me contestara salí hacia el jardín, y efectivamente allí estaba Charlie.**

 **Se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas del porche con una cerveza en la mano. Algo que hacia siempre que no tenía que estar patrullando.**

 **-Charlie- lo salude con un apretón de manos.**

 **-Edward, ¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas?- su pregunta era normal, ya que por lo general a esta hora estaba en el hospital trabajando.**

 **-Quería hablar contigo y con Renne- repetí lo mismo que la había dicho a su mujer.**

 **-Está bien, vamos adentro.**

 **Entramos en la casa y vimos a Renne preparando algo en una olla. Cosa rara en ella, ya que la cocina no se la daba muy bien, pero sabía que había estado tomando clases de cocina para mejorar en sus artes culinarias.**

 **-Dinos de que querías hablar- Charlie tomo asiento. Po mi parte hice lo mismo y me senté en una de las sillas donde Renne ya había puesto para mí un café en ese lado de la mesa.**

 **-Veréis-con algo de titubeo comencé a explicarme- como bien sabéis hoy es el día de San Valentín- mire a ambos, para ver que asentían con la cabeza- tengo planeado un día completo para Bella. Para que lo pasemos juntos.**

 **-Edward, hijo- Charlie me interrumpió, ya que veía que no terminaba de explicarme- ¿qué es lo que quieres?, dilo directamente.**

 **-Quería pediros vuestro permiso para llevarme a Bella el fin de semana a Seattle.**

 **Mire el rostro de ambos. Cada uno muy diferente del otro. Charlie parecía algo perplejo y asombrado; Renne por el contrario estaba que irradiaba de alegría.**

 **-Claro que tienes nuestro permiso- mire a Renne a los ojos, intentando descifrar si hablaba en serio- los dos sois adultos. No tenías por qué habernos pedido nuestro consentimiento.**

 **-Bueno, eso pareces pensar tú, pero Charlie- lo señale con la cabeza- no parece opinar lo mismo.**

 **-No, no es eso- Charlie se apresuró a hablar- solo me ha sorprendido. No esperaba que fueras a pedirnos permiso. Como bien dice Renne sois adultos y confiamos en los dos- Después de decir eso los tres nos quedamos en silencio.**

 **No me había esperado esa muestra de confianza de parte de ambos. Sobre todo de Charlie, siendo tan protector de Bella como lo era.**

 **-Entonces me marcho- me levante de la silla para despedirme, cuando una voz conocida se escuchó detrás de nosotros.**

 **Al estar inmersos en la conversación no habíamos oído a Bella llegar. Cuando quería podía ser muy silenciosa.**

 **-¿A dónde te vas?- mire su cara. Estaba hermosa, así tal como estaba, sin nada de maquillaje.**

 **-Hola amor- con paso lento me acerque a su lado y deje un suave beso en sus labios. Me correspondió gustosa, aunque para mi desgracia se separó muy pronto- Me iba para casa.**

 **Los dos nos miramos fijamente, perdiéndonos en nuestro mundo, hasta que Renne nos hizo volver de golpe.**

 **-¿Qué haces en casa tan pronto?- eso también me lo había preguntado yo.**

 **-El profesor con el que teníamos clases no ha ido hoy, por lo que nos han mandado para casa.**

 **Al escucharla decir eso, estaba más que seguro de que mis ojos habían brillado de alegría. Podíamos empezar nuestro San Valentín antes, si es que ella estaba dispuesta.**

 **-¿Puedes preparar una pequeña maleta para el fin de semana?.**

 **-¿Para qué?.**

 **-Hoy es el día de San Valentín y nos vamos a ir de fin de semana los dos solos- Miro a sus padres con algo de duda.**

 **-Tranquila cariño, Edward ya nos había informado de que os ibais a ir. Y nos parece bien-asintió a su madre, pero miro a Charlie fijamente.**

 **-¿Papa?.**

 **-Bella, no tienes que pedirnos permiso. Como le hemos dicho a Edward sois mayores y confiamos en los dos- eso es lo que mi chica necesitaba escuchar, ya que salió corriendo hacia su padre y se tiró encima de él abrazándolo.**

 **-Gracias, gracias, gracias, papi-apartándose para mirarme, hablo- ¿A dónde vamos?.**

 **-Es sorpresa, solo prepara una maleta, en una hora estoy aquí- juntos salimos hacia la puerta y allí, sin que nadie nos molestara, pude besarla como quería.**

 **Nuestros labios chocaron con violencia, con pasión y entrega. Mi lengua se adentró en su boca y la recorrió a conciencia, saboreando el sabor de nuestras bocas. Entregándonos al momento y olvidándonos de todo a nuestro alrededor. Solo estamos los dos en un mundo perfecto.**

 **Mis manos bajaron hacia el sur de su espalda, colocándose en la parte inferior y presionando su cuerpo contra el mío.**

 **-Para- mire sus ojos, negros por el deseo-aquí no.**

 **Ella siempre era la voz de la razón, no podíamos dejarnos llevar así en medio de la calle con sus padres a pocos metros de nosotros. Tenía que controlarme para que todo saliera como había planeado.**

 **Me había propuesto que valiera sacara su lado sensual y salvaje esta noche, y tenía que hacer las cosas bien si no quería que todo se fuera por la borda.**

 **-En una hora estoy aquí- me di la vuelta para subir en el coche pero me detuve a medio camino- Bella- di una voz, ya que estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta- Lleva un vestido y zapatos de tacón- sople un beso en su dirección y me monte en el coche dejándola con la duda escrita en la cara.**

 **Acababa de recoger a Bella en su casa y ya íbamos hacia Seattle. Nunca la había visto tan impaciente, no hacia más que preguntar a dónde íbamos.**

 **-Bella, es una sorpresa, si te lo digo dejara de ser sorpresa- Señale lo obvio.**

 **-Por favor, Eddie.**

 **-No.**

 **-Por favor.**

 **-No.**

 **-Por favor.**

 **-No.**

 **-Por fav…- no deje que continuara. Busque una salida en la carretera, daba hacia un camino lleno de árboles, y estaba algo apartado del sendero principal. Apague el motor, quitando mí cinturón de seguridad y el suyo, y sin que se lo esperara la presione contra el asiento.**

 **-Tienes que ser más paciente, Bells- con mi mano derecha recorrí su vientre por debajo de la camiseta que traía puesta. Fui ascendiendo y jugando por su piel hasta llegar a sus pechos, donde con mi mano lo agarre y ejercí algo de presión, sin llegar a hacerla daño- si no lo eres, las cosas no saldrán como lo tengo planeado y me veré en la obligación de darte una lección.**

 **Mis labios, deseosos de probar su piel, fueron directo hacia su cuello y mordí y chupe a placer, mientras que oía como de sus labios salían gemidos y exhalaciones.**

 **-¿Qué lección?- con su mano separo mi boca de su cuello para que pudiera verla.**

 **-Te follare duro, fuerte y con violencia- su respiración se cortó y me miro con ¿fuego?.**

 **-¿Qué más me harías?- fue su turno de adueñarse de mi cuello. Por mi parte, al ver que estaba receptiva, desabroche el botón de los jeans que traía y mirándola a los ojos, metí mi mano por dentro de su ropa interior para poder sentir su cálido interior y la humedad que tenía.**

 **Nunca pensé que Bella fuera alguien que le gustaba escuchar palabras de este tipo, pero parecía que la encendía, y si eso es lo que quería, diría todas las palabras obscenas que quisiera.**

 **-Te ataría y te amordazaría, para dejarte completamente a mi merced…- el claxon de un coche detrás nuestro sonó y nos hizo volver a la realidad. Mire hacia el exterior y allí había un coche con dos hombres.**

 **Bella estaba completamente roja y prácticamente se estaba haciendo una bolita en el asiento.**

 **-Vámonos de aquí Edward- asentí y dando marcha atrás al coche salimos del sendero.**

 **Una vez en la carretera, ninguno de los dos pudimos más, y estallamos en carcajadas.**

 **-Siento eso- hable cuando el ataque de risa paso.**

 **-No es tu culpa. Yo no me he negado- mire su cara, la cual ya había recuperado su color natural- me estaba gustado lo que me decías- admitió con un pequeño sonrojo.**

 **-¿Si? Nunca lo habría pensado.**

 **-¿Por qué? ¿Te parezco mojigata o sosa?- eso me tomo totalmente por sorpresa.**

 **-No es eso cariño- agarre su mano y la puse sobre la palanca de cambios, cubriéndola con la mía- lo decía por lo que te paso de joven. Y porque siempre que hemos hecho el amor, quieres hacerlo con la luz apagada.**

 **-Oh. Bueno si no te gusta, no lo volveremos hacer a oscuras y lo que me paso de joven es algo horrible, pero sabes- la mire durante una breve fracción de segundo esperando a que continuara- tú no eres como ellos. Contigo me siento bien y sé que no me harás daño.**

 **-Por supuesto que no te haría daño, te amo Bella, eso lo sabes. No me molesta que lo hagamos a oscuras, admito que tiene su punto, pero me gustaría saber el motivo. ¿Es por qué no te sientes bien con tu cuerpo? ¿Te da vergüenza? O ¿es por mí?**

 **-No es por ti, sabes que también te amo. Pero si, debo reconocer que no me siento bien con mi cuerpo.**

 **-No entiendo el porqué. Eres preciosa- ya habíamos llegado al hotel. Y lo que podía apreciar desde aquí era magnifico. Todo rodeado de vegetación, de calma y tranquilidad. Esto era lo que necesitábamos nosotros.**

 **No pudimos continuar con la conversación, ya que el aparcacoches llegó para abrir la puerta de Bella. Esperaba que pudiéramos continuar más tarde con ella.**

 **El cuarto que tenía reservado estaba decorado mejor de lo que esperaba. En el suelo habían esparcido pétalos de rosas rojas, haciendo un camino hasta el dormitorio. Había champan y fruta fresca. Todo ello rodeado por un montón de velas encendidas que daban un toque más que romántico.**

 **Bella, al ver todo eso, quedo asombrada. La verdad que la vista era magnifica y el cuarto era de ensueño.**

 **-Es precioso Edward- sentí la voz de Bella desde el cuarto. Me encamine hacia allí y la encontré en medio de la habitación- muchas gracias por traerme.**

 **-De nada- agarre su cintura para poder saborear sus labios.**

 **-¿Qué tienes planeado ahora?.**

 **-La verdad que nada- me miro de forma extraña- pensé que vendríamos más tarde, por lo que no planee nada. Pero podemos hacer lo que quieras.**

 **-De momento me quiero dar un baño.**

 **-Me parece muy buena idea- desde la posición en la que estábamos podía ver que en el baño también había lagunas vela esparcidas, solo que estas se encontraban apagadas.**

 **-Voy abrir el grifo- se separó de mi cuerpo pero la detuve.**

 **-Yo lo hago. Tú espera aquí.**

 **Entre en el baño y encendí el grifo para que fuera saliendo al agua caliente. En la repisa que había al lado, se encontraba un bote de sales, por lo que cogí y eche unas pocas. Encendí las velas y baje la luz, para crear ambiente.**

 **-Bella, ya está listo- la llame desde la puerta. Estaba dándome la espalda mientras miraba las vistas por el balcón.**

 **-Gracias- camino en mi dirección con paso lento.**

 **Vi desde mi lugar como se iba desprendiendo una por una de las prendas de ropa que traía quedando solo en ropa interior de color blanco. Hasta en el color de ropa interior era inocente. Pero ese halo de inocencia era lo que me había vuelto loco desde el primer momento.**

 **-Estas preciosa- mi voz salió ronca.**

 **-Edward!- su exclamación sonó molesta.**

 **-¿Qué?.**

 **-¿Qué demonios haces ahí?.**

 **-Ver a mi preciosa novia, ¿no puedo?- enarque una ceja en señal de desafío.**

 **-No.**

 **-¿Por qué?.**

 **-Me da vergüenza. Me miras como si quisieras comerme.**

 **-Bueno- me acerque con aire depredador a su lado- un bocado de Bella está muy rico.**

 **Para enfatizar mi punto, di un mordisco en su cuello, para después, con la punta de la lengua recorrerlo de manera sensual.**

 **-Quiero darme un baño- hablo con suavidad.**

 **-Me parece perfecto, como te he dicho antes. Pero te voy a acompañar.**

 **Me agache, agarrando sus bragas y comencé a bajárselas por las piernas con lentitud. Quería que tuviera confianza en mí, y que se sintiera confiada en lo que hacíamos. Subí dejando un rastro de besos a mi paso para quedar a su altura y quitar su sujetador dejando la vista de sus llenos pechos.**

 **Sus pezones estaban erectos, y tenían un color encantador, entre el rojo y el rosa. No eran muy grandes pero para mí eran perfectos, al igual que toda ella.**

 **-Entra- la ofrecí mi mano, y aceptándola entro en la bañera.**

 **Desde su posición me miro esperando el siguiente paso que iba a dar. Por lo que sin hacerla esperar más, me desnude y me metí en la bañera quedando sentado enfrente de ella. En todo momento había estado atenta a cada movimiento que hacía, y no sabía que pasaría por esa mente suya pero me gustaría saberlo.**

 **-¿En qué piensas?- debía reconocer que el agua estaba en su punto y la tensión que tenía en la espalda iba menguando a cada segundo que pasaba metido en la bañera.**

 **-Me preguntaba como es que alguien como tú, tan guapo y mayor que yo, se fijaría en alguien como yo.**

 **Solté un suspiro de frustración y echándome para adelante agarre sus caderas para atraerla hacia mí.**

 **-Apoya tu espalda en mi pecho- me hizo caso y se acomodó entre mis piernas- ¿Por qué dices esas cosas Bella?.**

 **-Me lo he preguntado muchas veces- giro el cuello para mirarme. Sus ojos estaban humedecidos por las lágrimas que intentaba retener- no lo entiendo.**

 **-Bella, quiero que te quede claro una cosa- no aparte la mirada de su hermosa cara, quería que entendiera lo que tenía que decirla- Tú me gustas por cómo eres, no por tu físico, que supongo que será lo que te hará dudar- mi ceja se levantó esperando una contestación. Como respuesta recibí un asentimiento- ¿Sabes?**

 **-¿Qué?- para intentar tranquilizarla comencé un suave sube-baja por sus piernas.**

 **-Cuando estuve en la universidad, y antes también, salí con varias chicas. Todas eran muy diferentes unas de las otras, pero nunca, nunca me fije en su aspecto físico. Lo que me atraía de ellas era su personalidad- atenta escuchaba cada una de las palabras que salían de mi boca- Muchos compañeros se reían de mi a veces por salir con chicas que estaban algo-no sabía que palabra exacta utilizar, por lo que diría la verdad- rellenitas, pero a mí eso no me importaba. Y si no me importaba con ellas, con las cuales no sentía una parte de lo que siento por ti, no voy a permitir que tú misma te machaques por tu aspecto. Para mi eres perfecta como eres.**

 **-Edward- su voz se escuchó rota por las lágrimas, que ahora sí, caían por su cara.**

 **-Yo te amo Bella, y no me importa cómo te vean los demás o como te veas tú, voy a lograr que cuando te mires en el espejo, veas lo que veo yo. A la hermosa chica que tiene una sonrisa que enamora, unos ojos que hipnotizan y unas curvas que me hacen querer estar todo el día dentro de tu cuerpo.**

 **-¿Lo dices de verdad?- se dio la vuelta y me miro a los ojos. En los suyos había anhelo por la verdad.**

 **-Por supuesto que sí. No te he mentido nunca amor.**

 **-Quiero que me hagas el amor- susurro mirando mis labios.**

 **-Sera un placer- intente levantarme para coger unas toallas, pero me lo impido, subiéndose a horcajadas y atacando mi boca con ferocidad.**

 **Se podía sentir en su manera de besar, que necesitaba crear las palabras que la había dicho. Y si haciendo el amor era la mejor manera, no me iba a quejar por ello. Se lo haría todas las veces que quisiera.**

 **-¿Quieres que apague las velas?- por mi parte no lo haría pero si para ella era más cómodo, no tenía ningún problema.**

 **-No, quiero verte a los ojos.**


End file.
